The Return to Lake Winnetka
by Lauren-95
Summary: The Baker's return to the lake a year later. It's the first time Sarah has seen Elliot since they split, but she still seems to have feelings towards him. Lies and betrayal puts the freindship between Sarah, Jake and Mike to the test.
1. The Announcement

**I do not own cheaper by the dozen or any of the characters.**

**This is my first Fanfic so i hope you like it, please review.**

**This happens after the second movie.**

**The Return to Lake Winnetka **

Chapter 1

"Kids dinners ready" Tom shouted out to all of his kids who were mucking about in the garden. As usual Jake, Sarah and Mike were practicing and perfecting new boarding and skating tricks and moves. Mark was letting his new pet frog buttons wonder round the garden, while Jessica and Kim sat with their heads buried in some books. Henry was practising his clarinet and Nigel and Kyle were chasing each other around covered in mud

Everyone gathered round the table, racing each other to get a good seat. Sarah, Jake and Mike sat together at the top of the table, as they usually did most to their sisters, Jessica and Kim's annoyance, as that too was their favourite place to sit. The rest of the baker kids just sat wherever they could find a seat.

Each year it felt as if there were becoming more and more spare seats at the table. Now that the older baker siblings had moved out. Nora was now living with Bud and baby Tom, Charlie was living up beside the lake and Lorraine was living in her own apartment in New York.

As a family all of the siblings got along really well, Nora and Lorraine were like best friends; Charlie and Henry had a close bond, but now that Charlie had moved out Henry found himself spending more time with his other siblings. Both the sets of twins were really close as they shared rooms and basically because they were twins, then mark mostly kept him self to him self. Then there was Sarah, Jake and Mike who probably had the strongest bond, out of them all.

" So you kids been enjoying your summer" Kate asked trying to make conversation with her kids.

"Yeah it's been cool" Jake replied with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"It's been alright I suppose" Kim said, with most of her sibling nodding in agreement.

"See me and your Mother were thinking of possibly returning to the lake" Tom announced much to the shock of his children. Everyone stopped eating and started at their parents waiting for them to say something. After about five seconds of silence Kate spoke.

" So what do you think"

"I thought we went back last year as one last time" Mark replied with a sarcastic tone, much to his dad's shock as he was expecting a good responce.

"Yeah one last time as a family because Nora won't be wanting to come, Lorraine will be busy in new York and Charlie lives down beside the lake anyway so it will be a chance to see him" Tom answered, hoping his kids would be a bit enthusiastic.

"I don't know dude" Jake replied before Mike to over.

"Yeah because we were going to enter lots of skating and boarding competitions this summer, and we've already singed up for some of them". Mike had an expressing on his face trying to convince his parents to change their minds.

" We want to go back, it does have our name on it", shouted Nigel and Kyle.

"Well at least there's a bit a enthusiasm," Tom said with a smirk, "well we kind of have to go back to the lake anyway because we've already rented out the house".

"Dude what was the point of asking us if we were going back anyway" Mike groaned.

Everyone started talking over each other and giving every reason why they didn't want to return to the lake. All except for Sarah who sat in silence staring at her plate of food. Usually she would be the one with lots to say, not nothing at all. Jake noticed his sister's rather unusual behaviour; she just looked at him and gave him a little smile.


	2. The Confession

**I will try to update as much as i can**

**Chapter 2**

It was two in the morning, and Sarah lay in her bed staring at the roof. She couldn't sleep. After constantly tossing and turning, she decided to go speak to Jake. Sarah would normally do this if she couldn't sleep, so would Jake and Mike. It was their thing. She would never really go through and wake up Mike basically just because he was a few years younger than her and he needed his sleep, but she was always happy for him to come see her.

Sometimes they would even end up sleeping in one and other beds. They would sometimes plan their own little sleepovers, that once their mom and dad had gone to bed they would all sneak into one of their rooms, and watch scary movies. Then they would sneak downstairs and have midnight feasts, which would normally consist of ice cream and chocolate. Then the next morning everyone would wonder what happened to the ice cream and chocolate, but they would never admit, that they took it.

Sarah tip toed out of her bed and headed directly across the corridor to Jake's room. She gave a little knock and then slowly and carefully opened his bedroom door, before peeking her head round to find Jake and Mike sitting on Jake's bed.

"Whatsup" Jake asked, as Sarah walked towards his bed.

"I couldn't sleep," replied Sarah.

"Me neither" exclaimed Mike.

"Well that makes three of us" added Jake, " I was really looking forward to the big skate off later this month".

"Me too" mike stated, and Sarah nodded in agreement. The three of them sat in silence for several seconds.

"What's up with you Sarah, you didn't have much to say about going back to the lake the other night," Jake asked.

"I know" Sarah said in a faint whisper.

"Is it Elliot" Mike said, hoping that his sister wouldn't bite his head of for asking. Sarah nodded.

Sarah and Elliot had broken up about a month ago, but Sarah kept it to herself. It wasn't until one night, about 3 weeks ago at dinner, when Mark made a remark about her and Elliot that Sarah announced to they family that they had broken up the previous week.

Jake couldn't believe that his sister had kept this from him for a week. They told each other everything; after all they were best mates. Even though she put on a brave face and pretended she didn't care, Jake could see through it. He tried comforting her about it but she just pushed him away. All she ever told him was that they had broken up because it was too hard having a relationship through phone calls, so Elliot finished it. Jake could tell Sarah was hurt, after all Elliot was her first love, but she would never admit it, instead she would just cry herself to sleep and keep it all bottled up inside.

"It's just well… if you told me a month ago we were going back to the lake I'd of been over the moon, but now it's the last place on earth I'd want to go" Sarah said it a gentle tone.

"Don't worry we're here for you" Mike said while giving his sister a cuddle. Sarah's eyes were beginning to water, but she really didn't want her brothers to see her cry.

"It's ok to be upset" Jake said rubbing his sisters back.

"Thanks guys. You know I can always depend on you, and next time anything ever happens I promise to tell you straight away". Sarah said this time letting a few tears run down her cheeks but luckily her brothers didn't notice as they were too busy giving her a cuddle.

"Me too" Mike smiled with tears in his eyes, as he realised the bond between the three of them was becoming stronger than ever.

"And me" Jake said also feeling the same way. Ever since Sarah and Jake could talk they became really close; they learned to ride a bike together, they learned to skate together, they learned to board together. Some people even thought they were twins as they were so close and looked really similar, both having light brown hair and hazel eyes.

When Mike reached about the age of three he started to copy Sarah and Jake and they then taught him how to skate and board. He too then started to become really close with them, and soon the three of them found themselves inseparable. Tom and Kate thought they'd grow apart over the years, but instead they just grew closer.

There was a stage last year when the bond between them was at it's weakest. It was when Sarah had started seeing Elliot, and she was ditching her brothers to spend time with him. To begin with Jake and Mike didn't think much of it, because they knew that once they got home from the lake, Elliot wouldn't be there so Sarah couldn't spend time with him, but instead when they got home she just spoke and spoke about him. This lead to Jake and Mike spending less time with Sarah, as they couldn't handle her always going on about Elliot. After a few weeks and a few arguments and many apologies they found themselves on speaking terms and soon best friends again.


	3. The Journey

**I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

"Hurry up kids and get your luggage down here so we can get going," Tom shouted up to his kids.

"I can't get my suite case to shut Dad," Jessica Shouted back, which was then followed by

"Me neither"

"I can't get my to shut, and I've even had both the twins sit on it"

After finally getting all the suitcases shut, they were nearly ready to leave.

"Dad I'm just going to take this small cage with me" Mark said holding it in front of his dad's face with Buttons sitting inside.

"You're not taking _that_ with you," Jessica squealed.

"Well I can't leave him here on his own, can I?" Mark snapped back.

" Besides Gunner gets to come so why can't Buttons".

"Well he'll have to come now, because we don't really have much of a choice in the matter," Tom interrupted before an augment broke out between Jessica and Mark.

Eventually the cases were loaded on the trailer on the back of the car and everyone was buckled in.

"So has everyone been to the toilet?" Tom asked for the fifteenth time.

"Yes Dad," they all shouted to get the point across that they had all actually been to the toilet.

"Now we might actually get moving," Kate emphasised, and off they went heading back to lake Winnetka again.

They hadn't even been in the car for half and hour before they had to make their first stop because Mark needed the toilet.

" I would except something like this from twiddle dee and twiddle dum, but not you," Henry said pointing at Nigel and Kyle.

It was very silent in the car, which was rather unusual considering the fact there was eleven people in the car, but no one made a peep. Everyone was either sleeping or gazing out the window.

Mark sat with buttons in his cage on his lap. He had only gotten Buttons about five weeks ago but to Mark it felt as if he had, had him his whole life. This was the first pet Mark had had since Beans. To begin with he said he wouldn't get another pet, as Beans was irreplaceable but when he seen Buttons all alone in the pet store he couldn't help but take him home.

"Right we're going to make a stop here," Tom announced, driving towards a McDonalds. "We'll meet back at the car at one o'clock", and with that everyone stormed out of the car in a flash.

"Sarah, you couldn't lend me five dollars could you," Mike asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ok, but you've got to pay me back and I add interest on by the week," Sarah replied.

"Deal," Mike replied with a huge grin on his face.

After getting their food, Sarah and Mike sat next to the rest of their siblings who were hamming away at their food.

"You know what, I'm actually quite looking forward to going back to the lake," Jessica said, "When Dad first suggested it, I was a bit like uh… I don't know but now I'm kind of excited about it. I mean we did have a great time last year didn't we?"

"Well if you forget the fact that Dad was being a complete jerk, then yeah we did have a good time," Henry answered.

"And as long as Dad isn't a complete jerk we'll have an even better time this year" Mark said.

"Yeah" they all replied at once.

"And as long as we keep away from the Murtaugh's" Sarah exclaimed.

"Just because you don't want to see Elliot doesn't mean the rest of us can't see the Murtaugh's," Kim said with the all of her sibling agreeing, except for Mike and Jake who didn't say anything on the matter.

"Dude lets just end this before it turns into an argument, there nothing stopping you guys from seeing the Murtaugh's but if Sarah doesn't want to then she doesn't have to, and if she doesn't want the Murtaugh's at our house then the Murtaugh's won't come round to our house. Ok," Jake said hoping all of his siblings would agree, but nobody said anything and they left it at that.

Kate and Tom were sitting at their own table chatting away.

"Tom, you sure this is a good idea going back to the lake," Kate asked, "because, no one seemed that excited about going back, especially Sarah but that's probably because, Elliot will be there. Then there's the whole rivalry thing between you and Jimmy".

"Look I promise I won't get into that whole competitive thing, you know Baker's versus Murtaugh's, besides Jimmy and me are passed that now" Tom answered, but Kate didn't believe that for a second.

"And what about Sarah,"

"Well I'm sure once we're there she'll be fine, and if she doesn't want to go see the Murtaugh's, even better".

"I thought you said you weren't going to get into this whole competitive thing," Kate said raising her voice.

"I'm not, it's just the less time they spend with the Murtaugh's the more time they'll spend at the house, which means the more time we spend as a family," Tom said trying his best to convince his wife that he wasn't getting into the whole competitive thing.

After eating their food everyone was back in the car and before long they were back on their journey to lake Winnetka. Sarah, Kim, Mike Henry, Nigel and Kyle had all fallen asleep. Jake was listening to his I-pod, Mark was playing with Buttons and Jessica was gazing out the window in a dream, thinking of the incident that happened at lunch.

She was beginning to think that Sarah still had feeling towards Elliot, that was the only reason she could think of, behind her behaviour at lunch. Why else would Sarah not have wanted anyone to see the Murtaugh's, why else would she be acting funny about returning to the lake. Jessica decided that it had to be why Sarah was acting funny.

**I've written up to chapter 6 on paper, i just need to type them up and upload them onto this, i will try and do this as quick as i can. **


	4. The Arrival

**Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozen or any of the Character's.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or poor grammer, I am only 14 and I'm not very good at spelling.**

**Chapter 4**

"Kids we're here," Tom announced trying to wake up any of his children who had fallen asleep. After many yawns and stretches everyone was out the car. They all stopped and looked at the house.

"It looks _even_ older and _even_ smaller than last time," Sarah exclaimed.

"Couldn't we just of stayed with the Murtaugh's, there house is huge, they even have a guesthouse right next door," Henry said pointing at the Murtaugh's house and everyone turning round to look.

"Their house looks _even_ bigger than last year," Jessica shouted.

"They've definitely extended on to it," added Kim.

"Ok can we stop complaining and comparing ourselves to the Murtaugh's," Tom said frustratingly, "Right girls in the north bunk and boys in the south bunk."

All the Baker kids ran off to try and get the best room. Jake shared with Mike, Henry and Mark shared, both the sets of twins shared and Sarah was on her own, as Lorraine wasn't there.

"You can share with us if you want?" Kim asked

"Yeah because we can easily just take your mattress through," Jessica suggested.

"No it's cool I'll stay on my own," Sarah answered.

"Ok, but your still welcome if you change your mind," Kim offered. Jessica and Kim were always being kind to Sarah, offering to do things for her and to spend time with her, if she was on her own, but usually Sarah wouldn't accept their offers but they still continued offering to do things for her. Mostly because they wanted to become closer to their sister, because except for each other they didn't have any close bonds with any of their siblings and they could see themselves being really close with Sarah.

"Once you've finished unpacking meet in the sitting room for a family meeting," Kate shouted to her children.

"This better not be another one of these meeting when Dad plans out everything we're going to do," Jake muttered, "Because we all know that his plans never go according to plan".

"Right once you've all finished talking," Tom said looking at Jake, "We might actually get going with this family meeting. I am very aware that you will all be wanting to go see the Murtaugh's, which I will allow you guys to do, but we will be doing things as a family," Tom stated.

"So can we go see the Murtaugh's now?" Jessica asked.

"No," Tom said rather loudly so all his kids heard loud and clear.

"Why not," Kim Shouted.

"Because we've only just arrived here and I don't want you all running over there, besides the Murtaugh's might be busy, but I will speak to Jimmy and see if it's ok for you guys to see them tomorrow".

"Alright"

"Sounds cool"

"I can't wait"

The kids all replied at once.

"We won't being seeing Charlie until at least tomorrow evening because he's got at lot of work to do, but he promises that he'll take a few days of, if he can to spend time with the family," Tom said smiling.

"Well I hope he does get to take a few days of because we haven't seen him in ages," Henry sighed. Since Charlie had moved away, which was nearly a year ago they had only seen him on special occasions, like Christmas and well some of their birthdays because he couldn't come to visit on them all because well there was just to many birthdays having eleven brothers and sisters.

To begin with he phoned every second day, but over time it was become once a week, then once every two weeks. Now it's lucky if he calls once a month and they can never get hold of him if they try and call, and now it looked like they were barley going to see him when he lived only about ten minutes away from the house.

"Ahhhhhhh," Kim screamed, pulling her legs up on to the sofa.

"What is it," asked Mike.

"It's the Chizzler," squealed Kim.

"No way dude," Jake gasped.

"He's got our action figure," Kyle cried, as the Chizzler ran off with his and Nigel's toy. Everyone chased him trying to retrieve the toy. Sarah blocked his rat hole so he couldn't escape.

"Circle him," Mike shouted. All the baker's except for Sarah who was blocking the hole circled the Chizzler.

"I've got Gunner," Said Henry, holding him back by the collar, so he couldn't get hold of or more importantly eat the Chizzler. They all started to move closer in towards the Chizzler.

"On three I'm going to try and grab the toy," whispered Tom, "One…. Two... Three," and he quickly grabbed the toy. Everyone stepped back and Sarah uncovered the hole to allow him back in.

"Dude I can't believe he's still here," Jake emphasised, "I thought that now, he would have gone, you know after I made that huge hole in the wall,"

"Well, at least the huge hole in the wall you made has been fixed, Jake," Mark stated.

"Ohhh, now our action figure got tiny teeth marks in it," complained Nigel, while everyone gather round to look.

"It's not that bad," Kate said, but Nigel and Kyle just stared at her with puppy eyes, "Well I'll get you a new one the next time we're in the toy store," Kate said hoping, that by the next time they were in the toy store, Kyle and Nigel would of forgotten all about it.

"Oh cool," Kyle and Nigel yelled ay the same time, and their faces brightened up. They always put on puppy eyes and looked upset to get things there way, and it would normally work.

**I wasn't a 100% sure that the rat's name was 'The Chizzler' and i don't have a copy of the film to check it, so if it's wrong could you please let me know and i will change it, thanks. **


	5. The Three Amigos

**Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozen or any of the characters.**

**Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Please review because nobody has yet and i would really love to know what you think. Thanks. **

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was up and gathered round the table for breakfast.

"I phoned jimmy last night to let him know we were here," Tom announced, "and he's invited us all round later today".

"Yes,"

"Cool, what time we going,"

"No way man, that awesome,"

The Baker children replied all at once. Everyone was excited, all except for Sarah.

"I'm just going to stay here, Dad," Sarah said much to the shock of her family

"But I thought you'd be," Tom said before being interrupted.

"Well I'm not," Sarah snapped back.

"It will be because of Elliot, Dad, she's been acting like this, since we got here and it's really starting to annoy me now," Jessica said, speaking very loudly. Everyone stopped eating their breakfast and looked at Sarah, waiting for her to react.

"Well maybe I don't want to see Elliot, but that's not going to stop me going to the Murtaugh's, I will go to the Murtaugh's when I feel like it not when you say, not when dad says, not when anyone says, I will go when I want to," Sarah Yelled looking directly at Jessica, before standing up from the table and walking away.

"Ooh Sarah come back here and finish your breakfast," Kate Said.

"I'm going to the toilet," Sarah said, trying not to shout. She wasn't going to the toilet because she needed to, she was going to calm down. Take deep breaths she told herself, Jessica's just winding you up, their's no reason to get youself all worked up about it. After about 5 minutes she returned to the table to finish her breakfast. Everyone was silent, except for Jake and Mike who were talking amongst themselves.

Jessica looked like she was about to cry, she hated being shouted at but knew it was her own fault for having a go at Sarah.

"Sarah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Jessica said breaking the silence. "It's just, well I thought that maybe if you didn't want to go then, Dad wouldn't let the rest of us go". Jessica knew herself that she was being selfish and that it wasn't a good enough excuse for ruining breakfast for everyone.

Sarah didn't say anything, not until she noticed her mom looking at her, and she could tell by her face that she was telling her to say something.

"It's ok Jess, let's just forget it ever happened," Sarah said smiling at her sister even though she didn't want to forget it, but if it made everyone else happy she thought she might as well. Mike and Jake were still whispering amongst themselves.

"Well if Sarah not going then we aren't either," Mike announced to his family.

"And that's final," Jake said before anyone could try and convince them to come.

"You guys just go, you know you want to and I don't want you guys to miss out just because of me," Sarah whispered so only Jake and Mike could hear her.

"We're the three amigos, we stick together," Mike whispered back.

"And we meant it when we said we'd be here for you, and it would have been no fun with out you and the Murtaugh's," Jake added, "anyway we'll have a blast here just the three of us".

"Thanks you guys you really are the best," Sarah said with a smile on her face. Even though she didn't want her brother's to miss out she was rather glad that they were staying, it made her feel like she wouldn't be missing out as much, because she wasn't going to be the only one not going.

"We'll be leaving at half eleven to go to the Murtaugh's, so that gives us half an hour to get ready, ok kids," Tom said and everyone except for Sarah, Jake and Mike left the table to go get ready.

"You three still not coming," Kate asked looking at Sarah, Jake and Mike.

"No we're just going to stay here," they replied.

"Well ok but if you decide you want to come, just come over, the Murtaugh's will be delighted to see you," Kate said hoping that her children would decide to come.

"Ok, but I don't think we will Mom," Mike Said.

Half eleven came and everyone was beginning to leave.

"Right, that's us going now, you three be good," Tom said as he was leaving.

"Remember call me if anything happens," Kate said before being dragged out the door.

"Bye guys," Mike said waving at everyone.

"See you later," Sarah said also waving at everyone.

* * *

"So dudes what are we going to do," Jake said before collapsing on the sofa.

"I don't know, watch TV I guess," Sarah replied.

"And what fun would that be, we said we were going to have a blast," Jake said looking directly at Sarah.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Mike asked, wondering how on earth they were going to have good time in an old, small house.

"I know, lets do something really funny, like swap everyone's clothes around," Jake said jumping up from the sofa.

"I'm not really in the mood, plus its not that funny," Sarah replied.

"Come on Sarah, snap out of this mood," Mike said, but it was going to take a lot more than that to snap her out of it.

"I'm going to my room to have a lie down," Sarah said heading towards her room.

"Sarah wait," Jake, said, but it was too late she'd already left the room. "I've never seen her like this before".

"What should we do," Mike asked, but Jake just shrugged.

Sarah sat in her room just starring at the floor.

"I've been a right cow," Sarah said quietly. She felt really guilty now that her brother's had stayed home with her and now here she was sulking in her room, all for no apparent reason, well if you don't count Elliot as a reason. It just wasn't fair on them she thought to herself. After fifteen minutes of sitting in her room, Sarah decided to leave, in more of a pleasant mood.

"Ok, if we're going to swap everybody's clothes around, we'll do it properly," Sarah said entering the room, "so rather than just swap Henry and Jess's clothes around we totally muddle it up, so that Jess would have some of Kim's clothes, some of Mark's clothes and so on. That way it will be even harder for them to sort it all out".

"Lets not swap Mom and Dad's clothes round because we'll get in huge trouble if we do that," Jake said and off they went swapping all of their brother's and sister's clothes around. They were always playing pranks like this on their family, but never anything too bad like soaking underwear in meat because after all they were their family.


	6. At the Murtaugh

******Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozen or any of the Character's. **

**Hey hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much to la-la-la-45 for reviewing. **

**Chapter 6**

"I hope Sarah, Jake and Mike are ok, being at home on their own," Kate said to Tom worryingly. Kate was always worrying about her kids even if they were just at a friend's house across the street or down the road.

" Relax, they'll be fine," Tom said reassuring his wife, as they pulled up at the Murtaugh's house.

"Hello," Jimmy and Sarina said as the Baker's got the car.

"Hi," Kate said, as all the Murtaugh kids minus Ann and Calvin surrounded their parents to greet the baker's.

"So is that all you've got," Jimmy said noticing their was only six Baker kids there.

"Well yeah, Nora's got her hands full with baby Tom and Charlie's busy working, but he's coming round for dinner tomorrow night and Lorraine's busy in New York,"

"How about emm…" Jimmy said trying to remember Sarah, Jake and Mike's names.

"Oh Yeah, Sarah, Jake and Mike are back at the house, they didn't feel like coming," Tom replied.

"Oh, you brought him," Jimmy said noticing Gunner.

"Yeah I hope it's no problem, it's just he doesn't really like being left on his own and we didn't want to leave him with Sarah, Jake and Mike, he can be a bit of a handful, but no worry's he'll be on his best behaviour," Kate said.

"Oh it's no problem," Sarina said before Jimmy could say anything bad as he normally would.

"Right kids go show the Baker's our new arcade and leave us adult's in peace," Jimmy said and with that all the children disappeared. "Honey lets show Tom and Kate our new Dinner set from the King of Thailand, becuase well we all know what happened to the last one".

"We're still really sorry about that," Kate said, while Sarina gave her Husband a daring look for brining that up.

"Don't worry, we've long forgotten about it," Sarina said smiling.

The Murtaugh kids showed the Baker kids the huge new arcade they had. It was painted purple and was lighten up with neon lights, there was no windows so it was rather dark and looked like a proper arcade not one you would have in your house. There were pinball machines, fuse ball, air hockey, pool, you name it. All the Baker kids stared at the arcade in amazement before running of to play on all of the machines.

"So where's Sarah," Elliot asked Henry.

"Oh she's back at the house, she didn't want to come," Henry replied.

"Oh, could you tell her I would really like to see her," Elliot asked.

"Yeah sure, but I don't really think see wants to see you," Henry answered, and then thinking he maybe shouldn't have told Elliot that.

"Oh ok," Elliot said in a soft tone, sounding quite upset before walking away. Henry couldn't help but notice that Elliot wasn't really acting as his usual self. Mabey he still had feeling towards Sarah, Henry thought to himself.

"Hey Henry I'll play you air hockey," Kim shouted over.

"Ok, game on," Henry shouted back before running over to play Kim.

"You kids having fun?" Jimmy said peeking his head round the door.

"This is some room you have here Mr Murtaugh," Kim said.

"Oh please call me Jimmy," he replied, "you Baker kids will have to leave shortly, emm probebly at about two, because my children have their study time, but you are welcome back anytime, try and get your brothers and sister to come next time as well".

"We will do," Mark said looking at his watch noticing it was quarter to two already, and he still hadn't played on the pinball machines or fuse ball.

Two o'clock came fast and the Baker's were getting in the car to head back to the house across the lake.

"Thanks for having us," Kate said.

"It was a pleasure having you," Sarina replied.

"Bye now, hope to see you soon". Jimmy said just before the Baker's drove off.

"So Dad, can we go back over to the Murtaugh's later?" Mark asked.

"Emm no, not today because Sarah, Jake and Mike are at home and I don't want to be abandoning them again," Tom replied.

"Eh that so unfair," Kim yelled. "This is all because stupid Sarah doesn't want to see Elliot, it's so unfair on the rest of us," Kim whispered so only Jessica, Henry, Mark, Kyle and Nigel could hear her. When they arrived back home Jessica, Kim, Mark and Henry all sat talking in the sitting room.

"It's totally not fair that we can't see the Murtaugh's just because of Sarah," Mark moaned.

"I know," Jessica huffed, "hey I have an idea, if we can convince Sarah to come, then Jake and Mike will come and Mom and Dad are bound to let us go to the Murtaugh's,"

"Ok but how do we convince Sarah to come," Mark asked.

"Leave it to me," Jessica said, "It's quite simple really, if I tell her about how cool the arcade is and that it's totally her thing, and that she should totally come,"

"Huh," Henry said looking confused.

"I'm not finished yet," Jessica squealed.

"Oh I see," Kim said as she caught on to her sisters plan, "because Sarah would say that she doesn't want to come even though she totally does, and then we should wind her up about it saying _oh yeah you won't want to come because Elliot will be there, _and Sarah being Sarah will say _no it's got nothing to do with Elliot,_ and then well you get the idea she'll eventually say yes because she would never admit that she didn't want to come because of Elliot".

"Exactly," Jessica shouted before going quite when Sarah, Jake and Mike walked in the door.

"Hey guys whatsup," Jake asked before Nigel and Kyle came running down the stairs shouting,

"Kyle wears girls pants," Nigel giggled while holding a pair of pink underpants up in the air.

"Well Nigel wears this," Kyle shouted, holding a pair of boxers up with frogs on them.

"Hey that's my underpants," Jessica yelled.

"And that's my boxers," Mark squealed. "What were you doing looking through our things".

"We weren't they were in our draws," Kyle replied, and with that everyone ran up stairs to check their draws, while Sarah, Jake and Mike stood in fits of laughter in the sitting room.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Jake cackled.

"But it was worth it, did you see Mark's face when he realised everyone now knows he wears boxers with frogs on them," Mike tried to say without bursting into hysterics, which he then did, straight after he had said it.

**Please review! **


	7. The Punishment

**Disclamier: i do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or any of the Characters.**

**Please, please review!**

**Chapter 7**

After being lectured on what they did and how it wasn't funny, Sarah, Jake and Mike found themselves on dishwashing duty for the next two weeks and being sent to their room for the rest of the evening. To them they were let of rather lightly considering some of the other punishments they had received in the past. Like the time they were grounded for a whole month, had a months allowance deducted and were put on dishwashing duty for a month.

Jake was sitting in his room on his own because Mike had been sent to Mark and Henry's room, to keep him and Jake separated.

"Hey Jake, can I come in," Henry said as he knocked on the door.

"You sure dude, if Mom or Dad find you in here they'll kill you," Jake replied.

"It's ok I really need to tell you something," Henry said walking into Jake's room before sitting on Mike's bed, which was directly across the room from Jake's bed where Jake was lying before sitting up to speak to Henry. It was a rather small room with two beds, two cupboards and a small little TV. It wasn't very bright because there was just a small window and a light that didn't light up very much.

"What is it dude," Jake asked.

"Well earlier on when we were at the Murtaugh's," Henry said taking a pause to figure out what to say next, "Well we were all in this huge new arcade that they have, and I well I was on my way to the toilet when I heard Elliot and Kenneth talking. I was just about to go round the corner so that I would be visible to them but then I heard Elliot say '_You got to help me make sure that Sarah doesn't find out about Sophie, which means none of the Baker's can because their really close and if one of them knows it will only be a matter of time until Sarah knows." _

"Who's Sophie," Jake asked looking a bit puzzled.

"I don't know, that's why I'm telling you,"

"You don't think. No Elliot wouldn't. Would he?"

"I don't think so, well at least I hope not, but that's kind of what it looks like, I haven't said anything to Sarah you're the only one I've told, I thought I'd speak to you first," Henry said noticing his brother frustration.

"He can't mess Sarah around and get away with it," Jake said as his face filled with anger.

Jake cared for all of his siblings and would do anything to protect them, but he really cared for Sarah and Mike and would do anything, as in anything for them. Even though he liked Elliot and would consider him a good friend, he would not tolerate him hurting or messing Sarah around. Jake didn't really like the idea of Elliot and Sarah being together, he just found it a bit weird, one of his friends and his sister dating, but he never said anything.

Ever since Sarah and Elliot began dating Jake and Elliot hadn't really spent as much time together because Sarah was always there and normally her and Elliot would end up going somewhere else leaving Jake and Mike behind.

"I think we should go speak to Elliot tomorrow, you know and find out about Sophie, maybe it's nothing," Henry suggested. "Or are you going to tell Sarah first?"

"I think we should speak to Elliot first, and then well there might not even be anything to tell Sarah," Jake answered.

* * *

Sarah sat alone in her, watching TV.

"Hey Sarah's how's you?" Kim asked as herself and Jessica entered Sarah's room.

"I'm alright, what about you guys?" Sarah answered.

"Oh my god," Kim said totally ignoring the fact that Sarah asked how she was, "you should of came to the Murtaugh's, they've got this new huge arcade, it's totally amazing".

"It has you name written all over it Sarah," Jessica squealed.

Sarah just sat and stared at her two sisters, she was a bit puzzled by the way they were acting. It wasn't really like Jessica and Kim to go on and on about things and really not like them to rub it into your face. She could tell there was something going on, but didn't know what.

"Sounds pretty cool, but if you don't mind I'm trying to watch TV," Sarah said pointing her hand to the door to tell Jessica and Kim to leave.

"You have to come with us tomorrow," Jessica said with the biggest smile on her face Sarah had ever seen.

"Look Jess I don't want to come, so there's really no point in this, now can you please leave!"

"Oh yeah you don't want to come because Elliot will be there do you," Kim Said, hoping their plan was all going to come together.

"Come on Sarah, since when did you let some boy stop you from enjoying yourself," Jessica added. Sarah huffed and stared at them before pointing to the door again. Her face didn't look happy at all.

"You really still like him," Kim said pretending that she just figured it out, "Do you?"

"No I don't," Sarah snapped, "and that's got nothing to do with why I'm not coming".

"Well, why don't you come then?" Jessica asked.

"Well because … Emm... Well... Fine then I'll come if it makes you shut the hell up," Sarah yelled, "Now _please_ leave me alone".

"Perfect," Kim whispered as they left the room. Both Jessica and Kim couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for what they had done. It didn't seem very fair on Sarah, but it seemed the only way that they could see the Murtaugh's and if Sarah had a great time then she would be thanking them if she knew they had planned it all out. Well at least that's what they tried to convince themselves to stop them feeling so guilty.

"I don't even want to go to the _stupid_ Murtaugh's," Sarah said to herself under her breath, "but no stupid Kimmy and Jess can't except no for an answer".


	8. Ideas please!

**Hi thanks for reading and hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Thank you to la-la-la-45 for your reviews. I'm a bit stuck on ideas for what to do for the next chapter because I've writtten out chapter 8 but it's not very good so I would love to hear your ideas to help me. I might only use some of your ideas or take your ideas and add it to my own, but i would really love to hear your ideas and what you think i should do next, and also what you think of the story so far. I promise I will update soon, when I have a good idea for chapter 8. **

**Thanks, Lauren **


	9. The Meeting

**Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hi thank you so much to roobster98, la-la-la-45, Sarah27Lautner and Brookie Cookie Renee for your reviews and ideas. I will definatly be using some of them if not them all, i haven't mentioned them in this chapter because i'm building up towards using them but i will be using your ideas in the next chapter and ones after that. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have anymore ideas please let me know. **

**Sorry if it takes a while for the next up date it's just being back at school means i have less time and i have loads of homework at the moment but i promise i will up date as soon as possible. **

**Thanks agian for you ideas and reviews, Lauren**

**Chapter 8**

It was eight in the morning and everyone was beginning to get up and sit at the table for breakfast. When they had first arrived at the lake Tom had said that they were all to be up, dressed and ready for breakfast at half past seven but now everyone was just waking up at 8 and still had to get dressed and washed.

"Good morning, it's only ten past eight and your fifty minutes late and you still need to get dressed and ready," Tom said as the last of his children to finally make it to the table for breakfast.

"We were planning to go on a family hike round about the lake today," Kate announced.

"Fun," Sarah said sarcastically.

"But now it seems we won't have time to do that now, and we've also been invited over to the Murtaugh's for lunch," Tom said to the delight of most of his kids.

"Cool what time we leaving," Nigel asked.

"Just after eleven," Tom replied.

"Well we'll still have time for a walk won't we? It's not going to take that long is it?" Henry asked.

"Well the walk we were planning to do was going to take us a good few hours, but we'll just have to do it some other time," Tom said smiling at all of his kids, while they all sighed.

"So are you three going to come today," Kate said looking at Sarah, Mike and Jake.

"Yeah I'm going to come," Sarah replied.

"Hey Sarah, you sure," Jake whispered.

"Yeah I can't avoid Elliot forever, plus I'm not going to let some boy ruin by time here," Sarah Said.

"Good on you Sarah," Jake answered.

"You can count us two in Dad," Mike said pointing at himself and Jake.

It was just after eleven o'clock and the Baker's were leaving the house to go to the Murtaugh's. They were all in the car and ready to go. Sarah sat in silence gazing out the widow, she really didn't want to see Elliot, and was now wishing she had stayed at home but thought she'd rather get it over with now rather than later.

There was no reason why they couldn't go back to being just friends, even though she still really liked him, eventually her feelings would disappear. It wasn't, like she was going to marry Elliot and there would be plenty of guys before she met her prince charming, well that's what Kate always told her.

"You ok," Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sarah mumbled.

"It's just you seem a little distant, and your very quite," Jake said as they pulled up towards the Boulder's. Jake had never seen his sister like this before, but what else would you expect Sarah was just about to come face to face with her first love for the first time since they broke up. Jake didn't really have any idea of how it would feel he had, had a couple of girlfriends but had never been in a relationship for a year like Sarah had, so he couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

All the Murtaugh's except for Ann came to greet the Baker's.

"Hi," said Jimmy, "Great to see you all."

"Hi," Tom said getting out the car.

"Oh hi Calvin," Kate said noticing Calvin was their, "did you enjoy yourself in Canada?"

"Yeah it was really good," Calvin replied.

"Great to see you three here," Jimmy said noticing Sarah, Jake and Mike. Sarah looked over to the Murtaugh's and the first person she noticed was Elliot. The two of them made eye contact, and Elliot gave a little smile and waved. Sarah just smiled back and looked away to try and stop the awkwardness.

"Come on inside," Jimmy said leading the Baker's into his house an into his sitting room. Sarah and Elliot had ended up sitting down next to one and other, and were both feeling rather awkward.

"Hi, so how are you?" Elliot said breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I'm fine thanks, yourself?" Sarah said trying to put on a brave face, which was becoming quite difficult.

"I'm good thanks, long time no see, eh?" Elliot was trying his best to make conversation but Sarah was just blanking him.

"Look I'm eh well " Elliot said, "I'm really."

"Whatsup Elliot," Jake asked as he came over and sat beside the two of them. He gave Sarah a signal that now would be a good time to leave, which she did and she went and sat with Mike.

"Hey Jake, haven't seen you in ages," Elliot said smiling.

"I know it's been a year doesn't feel like it though," Jake replied.

"So how's Sarah been, since well you know we broke up?"

"She's been okay I suppose. Why did you dump her anyway?"

"Well emm," Elliot hesitated, "It's just complicated, I never see her and well I thought it would be for the best,"

" For the best I thought you really liked Sarah," Jake asked.

"I do, honestly I do," Elliot was trying his best to think of an excuses to get away.

"Okay then well who's Soph."

"Elliot come here checks this out," Kenneth shouted over before Jake could finish saying what he was saying.

"I better go," Elliot said feeling lucky that Kenneth had shouted him over. He could tell that Jake wasn't happy with him.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. The Truth

**Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hi thanks ver much to la-la-la-45, Brookie Cookie Renee and Christine Nicole for reviewing.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading. Please review**

**Chapter 9**

All the Baker's and the Murtaugh's were gathered round the table outside on the porch for lunch. Sarah and Mike were sat together at the end of the table.

"How you doing Sarah?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Yeah but how are things between you and Elliot?"

"I dunno really, it seems a bit weird seeing him after all this time but no longer being with him anymore. I just wish you know things could go back to the way they were before, just chilling out and having a good time together."

"You know maybe if you two work out your differences things could go back to that," Mike said.

Jimmy, Sarina, Tom and Kate all sat together chattering away.

"So I hear Charlie and Ann are going round to yours for dinner tonight," Jimmy said.

"Yeah they are, we're all really excited because it's been a while since we last saw Charlie," Kate replied. Charlie and Ann had got together not long after they were at the lake last year. Both Tom and Jimmy were a bit unsure about it to begin with, especially Jimmy he really didn't like the idea of his daughter ever becoming a Baker.

"That was delicious," Kate said putting her fork and knife down on to the empty plate.

"Listen up all of you kids," Jimmy said getting the attention of all the Baker and Murtaugh kids. "Right you can all go off now and play about in the lake or whatever and leave us adults in peace, but no getting yourselves into trouble especially you Baker's."

All of the Baker and Murtaugh kids were out playing in lake on the big inflatable trampoline or on the jet skis.

"So Baker, what you been up to since the last time I seen you, been in a lot of trouble?" Kenneth asked Mark, as the two of them were jumping about on the trampoline.

"Not a lot really, I got new frog he's called buttons, how about your self?"

"Well you know just the usual." Kenneth relpied. Mark and Kenneth were very similar and got along rather well but were both suspicious of each other and seen each other as a threat and a bit of competition. There was a rivalry between them, they were a bit like a younger version of Tom and Jimmy.

Henry was lying down at the side of the lake.

"Hey dude, what do you think we should do about the Elliot situation?" Jake asked as he came over and sat with Henry.

"I say we go speak to him now," Henry said as he pointed over to Elliot noticing he was alone.

"Ok but we don't wan to make a scene," Jake said as the two of them made there way over towards Elliot.

Elliot was in his own little dream world. He was watching Sarah playing about in the lake, thinking about what he had lost and how it was all for nothing. He still really liked Sarah but didn't have the guts to apologize or tell her the truth about why he dumped her.

"Hey Elliot do you mind coming inside, we want to have a quick word with you?" Henry asked.

"Yeah sure," Elliot replied and the three boys walked over towards the house. "What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Well let's just get straight to the point, who's Sophie?" Jake asked.

"Sophie, I don't know a Sophie," Elliot said acting like he was none the wiser.

"Look man, I heard you talking about her to Kenneth," Henry said, "so come on tell us who is she?"

"Well emm," Elliot heisted, " look I know it was stupid but emm well there was this new girl at my school Sophie, and she said she liked me and well I kind of liked her too and she said that if I dumped Sarah we could be together."

"But how could you like Sophie, if you really liked Sarah?" Henry interrupted.

"I did, I still do like Sarah but I never seen her and it didn't feel like she was my girlfriend and i wish she still was. Anyway I dumped Sarah and afterwards I went to tell Sophie but then I found out she had a new boyfriend and I know it was stupid but."

"She played you like a fool," Henry said interrupting again.

"Look please don't tell Sarah," Elliot begged.

"I'll do what I want, okay," Jake snapped he was really becoming annoyed.

"Cool it Jake," Henry said trying to calm his brother down. "Come Jake let's go," Henry said pulling his brother away before he could hurt Elliot. Jake wasn't really the violent type and didn't get into a lot of fights just the odd few. Jake was rather protective of his family and that was what got him into most of his fights because he can't stand anyone disrespecting of hurting his family.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to tell Sarah? Jake asked.

"I don't know she seems to be getting over him and moving on and she's just been able to actually come face to face with Elliot, so I don't think we should tell her it will just upset her again and I really don't want to make her unhappy and it's taken her a long time to be happy again so I think we should just leave it." Henry replied.

"You sure dude?" Jake asked. He really didn't like the idea of lying or keeping something from Sarah, she was his best friend and they told each other everything.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not saying we don't ever tell her, because maybe there will be a time that's right to tell her, but now's not that time and it's suppose to be a fun vacation and telling Sarah about Elliot isn't going to make it a fun vacation." Henry was always thinking things through and planning things out so that everyone would be happy.

"Yeah maybe your right, but I don't like lying to Sarah," Jake replied.

"Well your not really lying to her by not telling her, unless she asks do you know why Elliot dumped me and you say no then your not really lying and I don't think Sarah would ask that anyway."

**Please review! **


	11. The Visit

**disclaimer: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hi thanks to Brookie Cookie Renee, la-la-la-45 & Sarah27Lautner for reviewing.**

**Chapter 10**

Kate was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Tom do you think this is ok, or should I have done something a bit bigger?" Kate asked her husband.

"Look honey, it will be fine, it is one of Charlie's favourites and I'm sure Ann will love it too."

"I know but it's just been a while since we last seen Charlie and I just feel we should do something special, you know bigger than usual " Kate replied.

"Kate, he's your son not the president, anyway you've already got the kids to look their best, and you've been in here preparing dinner for ages, so if anything you've gone a bit over the top," Tom said reassuring his wife.

"Aaahhhh," a scream came from the living room.

"What is it?" Kate asked as her and Tom rushed through.

"It's the Chizzler," Jessica squealed. Everyone stood still waiting for the Chizzler to make his next move. Kim was standing on the sofa with Jessica hiding behind her, while Mike was standing on the coffee table with his hockey stick in his hands.

"Where did he go?" Mark asked as he tiptoed back towards the wall behind him with his eyes peeled looking for the Chizzler.

"There he is," Henry shouted, while pointing at the Chizzler.

"He's got my necklace," cried Kim. Everyone started throwing cushions and anything they could find at the rat. Mike was trying to hit him with his hockey stick and knocked over the coffee table and the shelf that was covered in clutter. The Chizzler ran over towards the sofa that Kim and Jessica were standing on and the two of them jumped off and pushed the sofa down to hide themselves from the Chizzler. Sarah through her skateboard at the Chizzler and he dropped Kim's necklace before escaping back to his hole.

"Oh the house," Kate gasped, "it's a complete mess and Charlie and Ann will be here any minute now,"

"Anyone smell burning," Sarah asked while sniffing the air.

"Oh no!" Kate said running into the kitchen and taking a burnt dish out of the oven.

"It's completely ruined," Kate cried.

"It's no that bad," Tom said cuddling his wife, while looking at the state of the house. Sofas were turned upside down, the coffee table and bookshelf were knocked down and things were lying everywhere.

_Ding-dong._

"I got it," called Kyle, "Hey Charlie, Ann come in," Kyle said as he opened the door.

"What's happened in here?" Charlie asked looking at the mess of the house.

"Charlie!" Everyone shouted running over to give him a hug.

"Charlie, Ann you're here, I'm so sorry about the mess, the Chizzler got hold of Kim's necklace it's a long story and well know I've ended up burning our meal," Kate said rushing over to greet Charlie and Ann.

"Your kidding the Chizzler's _still_ here," Charlie said, "Look mom don't worry about it we'll just call in a chinese or something."

After everybody had tided up the living room and had gotten it looking presentable again, they were all sat at the table eating the chinese they had ordered in.

"So how's the garage business going Charlie?" Tom asked.

"Really well actually," Charlie replied.

"It's one of the most successful businesses round here," Ann said.

"Jimmy was saying that you two were thinking of moving in together," Tom said.

"Yeah we are dad, Ann's going to move in with me," Charlie replied.

"Well that's great news then," Kate said smiling.

It was later that evening and Charlie and Ann were leaving the Baker's.

"Bye," said Charlie as he and Ann were going out the door.

"Thank you for having us," Ann added.

"We'll try and come down and see you guys tomorrow of something but I'm quite busy with work at the moment,"

"I thought you were taking a few days off to spend time with the family," Henry said.

"I was suppose to be but then things got really busy and one of the other guys is off sick just now so it's all really hectic but I promise I will be down at some point before you leave," Charlie replied as he got into the car.

"Bye see you soon," Mark shouter over just before they drove away.

* * *

It was later that night and everyone had gone to their beds. Jake was wide-awake starring at the ceiling.

"Hey Mike you still awake," he asked.

"Well I am now," Mike yawned.

"Can I speak to you about something, it's just this big thing and I don't what to do," Jake asked

"Yeah sure what is it?" Mike asked sitting up form his bed.

"Well it's a long story Henry overheard Elliot talking … and now he dosn't want us to tell Sarah about it."

"So Elliot dumped Sarah for this Sophie girl, who by this time had a new boyfriend," Mike said after Jake had told him all about what had happened.

"Yeah,"

"That's really quite confusing," Mike said.

"I know tell me about it. I really don't know what to do, me and Henry decided it would be best not to tell Sarah as we don't want to upset her but I just don't feel right not telling her. What do you think?" Jake asked. He wanted to ask Mike and see what he thought about the whole thing because even though he was one of the youngest Bakers he always knew the right things to say and the right things to do. He was very considerate and caring.

"Well in a way I think we should tell Sarah because she has a right to know and like you I don't want to lie to her but then I see where Henry's coming from, we don't want to upset her especially while we're here on a holiday," Mike replied.

Jake was now even more confused as to what to do, and even Mike didn't know what was the best thing to do was and he was the one who always knew what the right thing to do was.

**Please review!**


	12. The Text

**disclamier: i do not own Cheaper by the dozen **

**Hey Thank****s for reading and thanks to Sarah27Lautner & la-la-la-45 for reviewing. **

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Sarah, do you want to come boarding with me and Jake?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure I'll just go grab my things," Sarah replied.

"Okay great just meet us out front when you're ready."

Sarah went to her room to grab her board when she noticed she had a text on her phone.

_Hey Sarah, how's You?_

_We really should talk, you know clear the air between us, so if you're not doing anything this afternoon then just come round the Boulders. _

_Elliot x. _

Sarah stared at her phone; she suddenly had a slight feeling of happiness but also fear. Maybe we could get back together Sarah thought to herself or at least still be friends again. He left a kiss after his name, why would he do that maybe because he too still wanted us to get back together Sarah thought. But then the feeling of hurt and being dumped came rushing back to her, There's no way I'm going back to him Sarah thought to herself, he really hurt me and I don't just forgive and forget people for something like that.

Sarah was still staring at the text message and thinking about what to do. Her heart was telling her to go and her mind was telling her to not to go.

"Sarah hurry up," Mike shouted, breaking Sarah's trail of thoughts.

"Just a minute," Sarah grabbed her board and met her two brothers outside. They went to a skate park close by. Sarah was trying to perfect new tricks but kept falling of her board or messing it up.

"Sarah, what's wrong with you today you're falling all over the place," Jake joked. Sarah tried to do a 180' jump while going over one of the smaller skate ramps but fell straight on to her backside. (**A/N I know nothing about skatebordind so I'm sorry if it dosen't make any sense**)

"Ooooch," Mike said, "That otta hurt."

"Stupid thing," Sarah shouted, chucking her skateboard of the ground.

"Careful you'll break it," Jake said as he picked the board up from the ground. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home," Sarah shouted back.

"Sarah wait, come back here, Sarah, but what about," Jake shouted as Sarah walked further away.

"Jake just let her go," Mike said, "She obviously is in a bad mood,"

"I know but she was fine until just before we came here then she just went into a really vile mood, I don't know what's up with her these days, one minute she's fine and happy and the next she's all moody and angry," Jake said.

"Come on let's go back to the house hopefully she'll have cooled down a bit by now," Mike said.

Sarah was in her room fixing her hair into two neat piggy tails. She had put on some jeans and a pretty pink t-shirt, which was rather different to her usual Nike tops and tracksuit bottoms and sneakers.

"Hey Sarah, here's your board," Jake said putting Sarah's board down next to her bed as him and Mike came into her room.

"Why you getting all dressed up?" Jake asked.

"I'm away over to the Murtaugh's," Sarah answered.

"Why," Mike asked.

"Too see Elliot," She replied.

"Elliot," Jake sounded shocked.

"Yeah he text me and said we have a few things that we need to get out in the open and like you said Mike if we sort out our differences we could go back to being friends again," Sarah said.

"You said what," Jake whispered to Mike.

"It was before I knew the whole Sarah Elliot thing," Mike whispered back.

"Bye guys I'm await to leave now," Sarah said leaving her room.

"Sarah wait, there's something you need to know," Jake said as he followed her toward the front door.

"Can't it wait," Sarah replied.

"Sarah it's about Elliot," Jake shouted.

"Look Jake I'm not interested," Sarah said shutting the door in Jake's face.

"Jake don't," Mike said pulling Jake back before he could chase after Sarah.

"Jake stop," Mike yelled, "don't tell her."

"But she should know," Jake said breaking free from Mike.

"Yeah but maybe that's what Elliot wants to speak to her about and it would probably sound better coming from him rather than us," Mike said trying to talk some sence into Jake.

"But," Jake paused, "It's just not fair,"

"I know but she'll be mad if we tell her now you know the fact that we already knew about Sophie and well really it's Elliot's business to tell her not ours," Mike said

"I don't know if I agree with that because I think it's just as much our business as it is his to tell her considering she is our sister," Jake replied. He knew that in a way Mike was right that it would sound better coming from Elliot rather than him, Mike or Henry. But he would much rather he was there for Sarah when she finds out about Sophie rather than it just being her and Elliot. At least that way he' be there to comfort her instead of Sarah being upset or crying with only Elliot being there for her.

Jake and Mike were still sitting in the living room fifty minutes later.

"Hey guys," Jessica said as she came into the house.

"Hi Jess," Mike said.

"Where's Sarah," Jessica asked.

"At the Murtaugh's to see Elliot," Mike replied.

"Elliot," Jessica said surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Well that's weird I've just been to the Murtaugh's and I never seen her there, but now that I think of I haven't seen Elliot in the last hour or so either," Jessica said before she headed into the kitchen.

Jake sat staring at the floor and tapping his foot.

"Jake can you please stop tapping you foot against the floor it's really annoying," Mike said but Jake continued to tap his foot.

"Where is she?" Jake said.

"Who," Mike asked.

"Sarah you idiot, she's been over an hour," Jake answered, looking at the clock.

"Well yeah, what did you expect, she's not exactly going to be five minutes now is she?" Mike said.

"He can't have told her she'd be home by now if he had," Jake said, he was becoming quite worried about Sarah. He knew she was old enough to care for herself; she was older than he was, but he couldn't help worrying about her.

"Well maybe he has and she's not that fussed and their friends now," Mike said.

"Sarah not fussed, I don't think so, and friends not in a million years," Jake laughed.

"See when she gets back I wouldn't say anything, if I was you because you know what she's like, she probably wouldn't say anything if she did know about Sophie, I mean she never told us she and Elliot had split up in the first place and she'll be well annoyed and most likely never speak to us again if she knows we already knew," Mike said.

"You're right," Jake said, "She's the toughest girl I know actually she's the toughest person I know so if anyone can deal with something like that themselves it's Sarah."

**Please review. ****I was thinking about maybe doing a bit of the next chapter from Sarah or someones elses POV but i'm not to sure if it would work, so please let me know wahat you think if i should or if i should carry on doing it the way i'm doing it**


	13. The Secret

**Hey thanks for reading and thanks to Jersea .livia for reviewing & a big thanks to la-la-la-45 for reviewing every chapter since chapter 5 and advertising my story, you're like my biggest fan lol. I decided to do some of this chapter in Sarah's POV but I'm not sure if it's that great so please let me know what you think. Sorry it's a bit of a shorter chapter than usual.**

**Chapter 12**

Sarah walked slowly over towards the Murtaugh's, thinking of whether she was doing the right thing. She kept thinking she should just turn around and head back to the house. She eventually arrived at the Boulders after convincing herself she was doing the right thing. She walked up towards their front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Sarah, you here to see Elliot?" Sarina said answering the door.

"Yeah," Sarah replied.

"Elliot it's Sarah," Sarina shouted and a few seconds later Elliot appeared.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," Sarah smiled.

"Let's go on a walk or something you know somewhere where it's quite," Elliot joked. They walked along by the side of the lake before stopping about a mile away from the Boulders. It was a rather nice the day, the sun was shining down and there was a clear blue sky.

Sarah's POV

Why were we here so far away from everyone else, why hadn't Elliot spoken the whole journey it took us to get here and now he was just sitting in silence throwing stones into the lake. Why had he asked me to come here if all he was going to do was sit there and say nothing? That's it I've had enough.

"So are you just going to sit there in silence or are you actually going to speak, I didn't come here to watch you throw stones into the lake," I said. Elliot looked at me kind of looking a bit shocked.

"So," I said, he was acting rather strange.

"Sorry Sarah, I'm just thinking of what to say and how I'm going to say it," he said. What was he thinking he looked rather serious?

"Look Sarah, I really, really like you I think I might even love you," He said he loved me he said he loved me!

"Dumping you was the biggest mistake I've made in my life," Elliot said, "And trust me if I could go back in time I would defiantly not do that."

"Well why did you then?" I asked. I had wanted to ask him that for so long.

"To be completely honest, I don't know," He said but I could tell he was lying.

"People don't just dump people for no reason," I said.

"Well the fact I hadn't seen you in like a year I thought maybe you didn't like me and you got to admit it was rather difficult to have a relationship through texts, phone calls and msn." Well he was right about that, but still he said he loved me, so he really wasn't making any sence.

"Sarah let's just make this easy, I really like you and I think you still have feeling for me, we're right for each other, so what do you think?" He asked. I stared down at the ground, I couldn't move. This is what I had wanted ever since he had dumped me and now here he was asking for me back, but somehow I felt like saying no. Elliot was becoming to look disappointed, probably because he thought I was going to say no.

"Yeah ok," I did not just say that. Elliot lent over and hugged me. Why did I say yeah it was like something took me over? I looked at Elliot and he looked at me, I was doing the right thing this is what we both wanted.

"Sarah, there's something else," Elliot said. Here come the bad news.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"I don't think we should tell anyone, you know like Jake."

"Why," I asked.

"Because I get the feeling he doesn't like the idea of you and me being together so if he doesn't know he can't complicate things," Elliot said. What did he mean not tell anyone and what did he mean Jake would complicate things; he never had before he seemed pretty cool about it all. But ever since Elliot had dumped me he seemed to have a slight disliking towards him, maybe Elliot thinks that if we don't tell him, Jake and him can work out their differences and then we tell him about us and everything will be fine.

"Okay then we don't tell anyone as long as you and Jake sort out your differences," I said.

"Okay," He said.

"I better go now, that's Jake texting me asking me where I am," I said.

"I'll walk you home," Elliot offered.

**Please review1**


	14. Will we be Friends Again?

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen.**

**Thank you reading hope your enjoying the story, please review. Thank you to la-la-la-45 and Renesmeeisme for reviewing. **

**Chapter 13 **

Jake, Mike, Jessica and Kim were sitting talking in the living room.

"Here she comes," Mike said looking out the window, "Elliot's with her, now he seems to be heading back to the boulders."

"Well they must be friends again if he's walking her home," Kim said.

"Hey guys," Sarah said as she walked in the house, "Whatcha all doing watching me out the window?"

"We weren't looking at you, we were looking at emm, looking at that, that bird," Jessica lied pointing out the window.

"Yeah that bird," Kim said giving Jessica a funny look.

"I don't see no bird, " Sarah said.

"Oh it flew away," Jessica said.

"So how did things go between you and Elliot," Jake asked.

"Okay," Sarah replied.

"Are you guys friends again," Mike asked.

"Or are you guys back together again," Jessica interupted.

"No we're just friends," Sarah smiled.

"Did Elliot say anything a bit odd, like emm well why he dumped you or anything strange?" Jake asked.

"Jake I thought we said we wouldn't," Mike said stamping on Jakes foot.

"No nothing odd or strange," Sarah said rolling her eyes at Jake.

"Kids dinner's ready we're eating it outside at the table out front," Kate shouted to all her kids.

"So you all been having a good time here at the lake then?" Tom asked his kids.

"Yeah it's been really good," Henry answered.

"Yeah much better than last year, but that probably because your not being a jerk this time Dad," Kim laughed.

"Yeah it's been cool," Sarah said now having a change of heart.

"How about you Jake, you seem very quite today?" Kate asked.

"It's been alright, I suppose," Jake mumbled. He had been having a good time but didn't know if he'd agree with Kim that it was better than last year. Last year he wasn't not speaking to Elliot and there wasn't the whole Sarah, Elliot situation and even though his dad was letting his rivalry with Jimmy ruin the family fun last year, he still had a great time with Sarah, Elliot and Mike.

"Tomorrow morning your Mother and I were planning to go on that walk I had planned for the other morning," Tom announced and a lot of sighs could be heard from his kids.

"Dad do we have to?" Mark asked.

"Oh come on it will be fun," Tom said trying to convince his kids to come.

"I can assure you Dad a family walk around the lake will not be fun," Sarah said.

"Well we're all going on this walk to spend time as a family whether you guys like it or not," Tom said.

"Honey you sure I'm not really that keen on going on this walk if all the kids are going to do is complain," Kate said to Tom.

"Not you to," Tom said, "it will do us the world of good to have some family bonding and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well okay but if it all ends in disaster, I told you so," Kate replied.

Jake, Mike and Henry were in Jake and Mike's room talking about Sarah and Elliot.

"He defiantly didn't tell her," Jake said.

"Yeah I don't think he did either," Henry agreed.

"I mean unless Sarah's just pretending she's cool about it and doesn't care which I doubt," Mike said.

"Yeah I doubt it too, Sarah's not really the type to just forget something like that," Jake said. He knew Sarah too well, there was very little he didn't know about her.

"I kinda feel as though ever since we've been here Sarah's been acting different actually this past month she's been acting differently but especially since we've been here," Jake said, "She's not the sister I know, the sister who's my best friend. All because of one boy, I wish they just stayed friends then every thing would be fine and easy."

"Yeah me too," Mike said, "Elliot was our friend too and when he got together with Sarah he stopped spending time with us, it like he was no longer our friend, well that's what it felt like," Mike's face saddened.

"He's no friend of mine anymore," Jake said. It killed him to say that, but he could not be friends with someone he did not trust or someone who lied. He felt as if he could never forgive him for what he had done to Sarah, and to Jake family always came first.

It was later that night and everyone in the Baker house had gone to their beds and most had fallen to sleep.

"Hey Jake," Mike said.

"Yeah Mike," Jake replied.

"Do you think things will ever be the same again between you, me, Elliot and Sarah?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" Jake answered.

"Well will we ever all be friends again, because you said earlier that Elliot was no friend of yours," Mike Said. Jake was silent, he didn't know what to say. He had no idea Elliot and Sarah breaking up would have this big an effect on his family. He was no longer speaking to Elliot nor was Mike or Henry. Sarah had been all upset and everyone else was annoyed that they couldn't go round to the Murtaugh's.

"I wish all the fighting would stop. Everyone is saying that this is loads better than last year and defiantly the best time we've ever had at the lake. But how is it when there's this huge thing going on with you, me, Sarah, Elliot and well Henry's kind of involved too," Mike said breaking the silence. Jake sometimes forgot that Mike was three years younger than him and it must be quite a lot for an eleven year old to deal with.

"Mike I'm sure things will eventually be fine," Jake said, he knew that if things were ever going to be fine he would have to forgive Elliot, something he vowed never to do, but was it more important than to see Mike happy again.

"But how will they be?" Mike asked, "Because if you ask me things are far from fine." He was beginning to think Jake was telling him what he wanted to hear not what he needed to hear.

"I don't know Mike, only time will tell," Jake said before the two boys went to sleep.

**Please review. **


	15. The Walk

**disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen **

**Please, Please review i only got one review for the last chapter and i would really like to get three or more reviews for this one i don't mind if it's a bad review it will help me know what i'm dong wrong with the story and help me improve it. **

**Thank you so much to la-la-la-45 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 14 **

"Hurry up kids," Tom shouted.

"Just a minute Dad," Mark replied as he ran into the kitchen with Buttons.

Most of the Baker children were now in the sitting room ready to go on the family walk Tom had planned.

"Right is that everyone here now," Tom asked as he counted his kids.

"No Jessica's not here yet and Mark's just coming," Kate replied.

"Hurry up Jessica," Tom shouted, "Kim what is she doing?" Tom asked.

"I dunno, I think she might still be doing her hair," Kim answered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jessica said rushing throughinto the sitting room, "No need to my head of."

Everyone was standing outside the house and was ready to leave before Kyle announced he needed the toilet.

It was a nice day and the sky was clear and the sun was shining down. There had been a little bit of rain during the night so some of the ground was wet and there were puddles here at there.

"Finally we might actually get going," Tom smiled as Kyle made his way out the house.

They were walking alone a thin mud trail that took them into the Forrest's. As the path was rather thin everyone was walking in about two's or three's. Groups were beginning to form between them. Kate and Tom were leading followed by Nigel, Kyle and Mike. Mike would normally have chosen to walk with Sarah and Jake but decided not to, in hope he could go a day without being reminded about the Sarah and Elliot, so chose to walk with Nigel and Kyle as they wee closest to his age. The three boys were followed by Henry, Mark and Buttons, who Mark had hidden in his pocket and Jessica and Kim were behind them.

Sarah and Jake were at the end and had fallen behind the rest of their family. The two of them were laughing and joking about and getting on very well. It was the first time since they got to the lake that it was just the two of them having fun.

"Jake, we so should have taken our skateboards" Sarah said, "It would have been so much more fun."

"Yeah we totally should of dude, why didn't you think of it before," Jake replied.

"I know I so wish I had," Sarah said, "Well we'll just need to think of some other way to make this walk less sukish than it already it," Sarah laughed. I really haven't been living up to my name Sarah thought to herself; they don't call me the mastermind for nothing. She couldn't even remember the last prank she pulled except for the swapping everyone's clothes around one but that was mostly Jake's idea.

"I say we stop here for some lunch as it's coming up for half past twelve," Tom announced as they came towards some grassland with a few empty picnic benches.

"Thank goodness I'm starving, not to mention exhausted," Mike said as he fell to the ground.

"Right there's ham, cheese, ham and cheese tuna or chicken sandwiches," Kate said taking some sandwiches out from a picnic basket and all the Baker kids started fighting for their favourite sandwiches.

"How much longer will this take us?" Kim asked.

"Yeah because we've been walking for over two hours and my legs are killing me," Jessica added.

"Oh I don't know I wouldn't even say we were half way through our walk yet," Tom replied.

"What do you mean we're not even halfway through yet, I thought you said we were walking around the lake and it defiantly shouldn't take us that long," Henry argued.

"Yeah it shouldn't take us that long but your Dad decided to take us on these forest trails which take us pretty far away from the lake," Kate replied also not sounding to happy about having to walk so far.

After the short lunch break they continued their walk. Sarah and Jake had fallen behind again.

"Look Jake," Sarah said, "I wasn't sure whether or not to ask you this, especially when we're getting alone so well but there's something I really want to get of my chest," Sarah paused.

"Well then what is it," Jake said, "Don't leave me in suspense," he laughed.

"You know how me and Elliot are now friends again," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Jake sighed, he could tell where this conversation was going.

"Well I would really like it if you two could also be friends again, remember all the great times the four of us had together, and if you make up with Elliot so will Mike he totally looks up to you and if he sees you being mature and sorting your differences out he will too."

"Why you asking me this and not Elliot," Jake asked.

"I already did ask Elliot and he said it was complicated so I took it from that, that the two of you well three of you there's Mike as well had, had a fallen out. But don't worry I don't want to know about it," Sarah answered.

"I don't know," Jake replied.

"Well at least say you'll think about it?" Sarah asked, "Please!"

"Fine then I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises," Jake replied, he couldn't say no to Sarah not when she put on her puppy face and sounded all sweet and innocent.

**Please review! **


	16. Lost

**Hey sorry it's taken longer than usual for an update I've had loads of homework latley. This chapter and the last one are kind of more filler chapters because I felt as if they hadn't been spending much time as a family in my story so far but i'll get back to the main point of the story in the next chapter. **

**Thank you so much to la-la-la-45 for reviewing and also to BookwormH36 for reviewing and everyone who has added my story to their favourites and me to their favourite authors. **

**Please Review! **

**Chapter 15**

It was about three in the afternoon and the Baker's were still out on their family walk.

"Ooow, my feet really hurt and are covered in blisters," Jessica mounded.

"Dad we've been walking for over five hours now and I'm really bored not to mention every muscle in my body is in a great deal of pain," Kim complained.

"This is totally not cool Dad," Jake added.

"Come on brighten up a little and stop your moaning and complaining, of course it's not going to be no fun if you don't even try to enjoy yourselves," Tom said.

"What do you think we've been trying to do for past five hours," Sarah yelled. Tom looked a Kate and gave her smile thinking that this maybe wasn't one of his greatest ideas.

"Careful you don't slip on the mud," Kate said as they approached a wet and very muddy part of the path but seconds later Kyle slipped straight on to his face and was covered in mud. Nigel started to laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing about," Kyle said as he pulled Nigel down into the mud, "Now you're covered in mud too".

"Kyle!" Kate shouted. The two boys started wresting and rolling about in the mud. A huge splatter of mud came flying of Jessica's face and t-shirt.

"Ooooh," Jessica squealed, "look at my brand new t-shirt, it's ruined". Jessica picked up a ball of mud and tried to throw it of Nigel and Kyle but missed and hit Sarah right on the arm.

"Oh you did not just do that," Sarah shouted throwing mud back at Jessica and also hitting Kim and Mike.

Jake and Henry tried to separate Nigel and Kyle but Jake ended up sliding on the mud too and dragged Henry down with him. By this time everyone was throwing mud and each other and laughing and some more of them had fallen into to the mud.

"Tom stop them," Kate yelled. Tom tried his best but ended up getting mud thrown at him.

"Buttons come back," Mark shouted as Buttons escaped from his pocket and ran into the trees.

"Tom get them to stop look at the state of them, look at the amount of clothes I'll have to wash when we get home," Kate said.

"Well look on the plus side they're all having fun, just look at their faces their all smiling and laughing," Tom replied.

"Sarah don't throw that at your brother, Mike put that down, Tom get Gunner under control. Come on Henry your suppose to be the oldest here, don't even think about it Jessica," Kate said trying to get her kids to listen.

"Haa you missed," Jake said as Sarah tried to throw mud of him.

"Oh no I didn't that one was aiming for Henry and I did hit him, but this ones for you," Sarah said throwing some mud right of Jake's face.

"STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTENCE!" Kate shouted and everyone stopped what he or she were doing and dropped the mud they had in their hands on the ground.

"What are you guys thinking, look at the state of you all your all absolutely covered from head to toe," Kate said.

"Kate honey calm down," Tom said.

"Oh don't you tell me to calm down your not the one who does all the laundry," Kate snapped.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I don't mean to interrupt but where's Mark?" Kim asked.

"Mark, where is he? Anyone seen him?" Kate said beginning to panic.

"Em I don't know," Jake replied.

"He ran of that way I think he may have been shouting Buttons," Mike said.

"Why would he be shouting Buttons?" Tom asked.

"Oh that's kinda a funny story," Henry said while Tom gave him stare as if to say what did he do know, "He sort of snuck Buttons into his pocket as he didn't want to leave him alone," Henry said.

"Oh this is just great now we've lost Mark and if he doesn't find that frog he'll be devastated," Kate said.

"Mark!" the Baker's yelled.

"Mark where are you," Sarah screamed. A noise came from the trees and Mark with Buttons came falling out.

"Oh thank goodness your okay," Kate said giving him a big hug.

It was later that day and the sun was beginning to set. The Baker's were still out in the forests.

"Dad I'm pretty sure we've been here before, Jessica said as they came up to a unusual looking tree.

"No we haven't," Tom replied.

"I'm more than positive we have," Jessica replied. Tom looked around.

"We haven't," Tom said.

"Yes we have," Sarah agued, "because that's my piece of candy I dropped earlier because I thought that we'd been here before the last time we were here." Tom looked at the piece of candy and looked at Kate.

"Dad please don't tell me we're lost," Kim said.

"Don't be silly we're not lost," Tom lied.

"I think we are," Henry said sounding quite annoyed. Tom didn't say anything and stood still.

"Just face it Tom we've got no idea where the hell we are," Kate whispered.

"Okay listen up kids there's no need to panic but I think we may be lost," Tom announced.

"No need to panic," Sarah yelled, "In about half an hour it's going to be pitch black and we're out here lost in the middle of some forest no to mention we're all covered in horrible wet mud,"

"You got to be kidding me," Jessica said sticking her hand up in the air and feeling raindrops falling, "This can so not be happening."

"Anyone got service on their cell because I don't," Jake asked.

"No,"

"Me neither,"

"Sorry dude," were replies that could be herd from the Baker's.

The Baker's continued to follow the path which they were on in hope it would lead them back home. The rain was really quit heavy now and the Baker's only had on t-shirt and trousers. Everyone was soaking and shivering from the rain. They stopped as they got to a part of the Path where they were three different paths leading of in different directions.

"It's this way," Mike said pointing to the right.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

"Because I recognize that rock formation just up ahead on that path," Mike replied.

"Well then it's right we go," Tom said.

"I'm freezing," Jessica said shivering and began to cry because she was so cold.

"Me too," Sarah said.

"We all are," Jake added, the rain was beginning to get even more heavier and there was thunder and lightning.

"I'm scared," said Jessica.

"It will be okay it's just some lighting an thunder," Tom replied.

"Hows it okay it's pitch black and we can barley see where we are going," Jake said.

"Look over there, there's some lights," Mark shouted with relieve. Everyone tried their best to run over towards the lights.

"It looks like the Murtaugh's place," Henry said. Everyone ran forward and as they got closer to the house they noticed Jimmy was standing outside.

"What happened to you lot?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh you don't want to know it's a really long story," Tom replied.

"Long story made short, Tom took us on some walk and we got lost," Kate said.

"You guys want to come in and get yourselves warmed up?" Jimmy proposed.

"No thanks it's fine we'll just head home," Kate replied.

"Can we please hurry up Mom, I'm freezing" Jessica asked.

"Yeah okay," Kate replied.

"We've been away fro over twelve hours," Mike said.

"That's so no cool," Jake replied.

**Please Review!**


	17. Closer than Ever Before

**Hey please review. **

**Thanks to la-la-la-45 and SHAY456 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 16**

"Pssss, Jess, Kim wake up," Sarah whispered as she tiptoed into there room.

"What time is it?" Kim yawned.

"It's two in the morning," Sarah replied.

"What are you doing through here a two in the morning," Jessica asked as Sarah came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"In case you'd forgotten Dad has just had us on a twelve hour trek," Kim said.

"I couldn't sleep and there's something on my mind," Sarah replied.

"Well then what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Okay I'll tell you if you's promise not to tell anyone," Sarah said.

"We promise," Jessica and Kim replied.

"Well you know how I met up with Elliot the other night and then when I came home you were all watching me from the window," Sarah said.

"We weren't watching you like I said before we were watching the funny bird," Jessica laughed.

"Yeah well whatever like I was saying, Elliot kinda asked me to get back with him," Sarah said to the shock of Jessica and Kim.

"No way," Jessica said.

"What did you say?" Kim asked.

"To make a long story short I said no but then I changed my mind and said yeah I don't even know why I said yeah but I did. But he wants me to keep it secret and not tell anyone especially Jake," Sarah replied.

"Why's he want everything so secret," Kim asked and Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah and why Jake," Jessica asked.

"He said it was because he didn't think Jake liked the idea of us being together, but something just doesn't seem right," Sarah said.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Kim added.

"Well I'm just glad I got that of my chest it's been bugging me all last night, all today and again tonight," Sarah said.

She had really wanted to tell someone but didn't know who. She couldn't have told Jake because for some reason unknown to her Elliot didn't want Jake to know, she couldn't tell Mike and not Jake so that put Mike out of the question. So she decided to tell Jessica and Kim because they were the only other girls there and Sarah thought it might be good to get a girls point of view on the situation.

"So whatcha going to do?" Kim asked.

"I dunno," Sarah replied.

"You know what the past couple days you seem to be happier and not so moody so at least he makes you happy," Jessica said, "And I really prefer the happy Sarah oppose to the moody Sarah."

"He does make me happy," Sarah said, "I'd really like it if him and Jake where to make up because then I could tell Jake about me and Elliot. I haven't even hung out with Elliot properly since we got here but I feel as though I'm almost stabbing Jake in the back if I lie to him and go spend time with Elliot. I made a promise to him and Mike before we came here that I'd tell them anything important like this and already I'm breaking that promise. I'm like the worst sister ever."

She began to look upset and her eyes filled with water; Jessica lent over and gave her sister and looked over at Kim. They hadn't seen Sarah upset like this before and were surprised she was confessing in them. This was the closest the three Baker sisters had ever been before.

"You're not the worst sister ever Sarah, you're far from it," Kim said.

"I know you're like the coolest big sister ever," Jessica added.

"This happened the last time I got involved with Elliot," Sarah sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked

"When me and Elliot first got together things between me, Jake and Mike were weird when we got home we had a huge fight over me always going on about Elliot and this last month or two is the closest we've ever been and I don't want to end that by getting back with Elliot," Sarah said.

"I think you need to meet each other halfway. If you do get back with Elliot you can't keep going on about him to Jake and Mike because it's unfair. I don't think Jake does like the idea of you two being together but that just makes it even worse always going on about him. And I don't know why Jake has a problem with you and Elliot as he knows Elliot's a nice guy and there's a lot worst people out there you could be with," Kim said.

"I think he's just playing the protective brother role. He'll probably be like this with any other guy you go out with," Jessica added.

"Yeah your probably right," Sarah said.

"I think he sometimes forgets that he's your younger brother, not older," Jessica laughed.

"Yeah you got that right," Sarah joked.

"You now while we're all in the confessing mood thing here I think there's something you should know," Jessica said.

"What should I know," Sarah asked wondering whether or not she actually wanted to know what they had done.

"I'm really really sorry," Jessica said.

"We're really sorry," Kim interrupted.

"What for?" Sarah asked.

"You know how we convinced you to go to the Murtaugh's a few days ago. We were all in your face and saying you wouldn't come because Elliot would be there well we knew by saying that things we'd be able to make you come," Jessica said.

"And now we feel really bad about it and we were being really selfish and only thinking about ourselves," Kim added. Sarah was silent and looked quite annoyed.

"It's okay I was knida being pretty selfish about the whole thing myself. You guys sorta did me a favour because I would have had to have seen him sometime so better sooner rather than later," Sarah replied. She was angry about it but didn't wan to start an argument or be actually be bothered having an argument over it.


	18. Friends Again!

**Disclamier: I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen**

**Thanks to la-la-la-45 for reviewing and in reply to your review i think you may of mentioned once or twice before that you love my story LOL! Also thanks to Chaylyn, Tamari-95 and Jazz248 fr reviewing and in reply to Jazz248's review I was also thinking of adding Lorraine into the stroy but didn't know how to so if you have any ideas please let me know. **

**Chapter 17**

It was half past eight in the morning and all of the Baker's were at the table for breakfast. They were all still pretty tired from the day before.

"Listen up kids. We're just going to spend the day here at the lake so if you want to go see the Murtaugh's your welcome to do so," Tom announced.

"Hey Jake," Sarah said as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," He replied.

"Do you want to come over to the Murtaugh's with me?" She asked.

"To do what?" Jake said.

"I was thinking we could go boarding or something with Elliot," Sarah suggested.

"No me and Mike were actually going to go boarding as well," Jake replied.

"Couldn't we all go together," Sarah asked. Jake didn't reply.

"Okay I take that as a no," She said leaving the room.

"Sarah wait," Jake, shouted.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"Tell Elliot me and Mike will be over in about half an hour," Jake said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Jake you're the best," Sarah said running over to give her brother a hug.

"Sarah was sitting with Elliot outside the Murtaugh's place.

"Jake and Mike said they'd come over in about half an hour." Sarah said.

"Cool," Elliot replied, "I heard about you disastrous walk yesterday."

"Don't even go there," Sarah laughed. "

**Jake's POV**

"Hey guys," I said as me and Mike boarded towards Sarah and Elliot.

"Hey whatsup?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing much," Mike replied. Sarah looked over to me and gave me a huge smile I could tell she was really happy about me coming here and that it meant a lot to her.

"So have you been entering loads of boarding competitions Elliot?" I asked knowing that the answer would be yeah.

"Yeah loads you," He replied.

"Yeah I've entered loads too," I said.

"He won basically all of the ones he entered he only lost about two or something and he was runner up in them. Didn't you Jake?" Sarah said. I just smiled in agreement I didn't want to seem too full of myself or cocky and anyway I think I may have lost a bit more than two but I wasn't going to disagree.

"That's really good man," Elliot said. I gave Sarah a signal that I wanted to speak to Elliot alone.

"Come on Mike lets go play on the water ski's," Sarah said.

"Hey dude whatcha say about calling a truce and becoming friends again," I said getting straight to the point. I had been thinking about making up with Elliot all night, in a way I didn't want to make up with him and just forget all the things he had done but then I knew this is what Sarah wanted and Mike was getting really fed up with all the fighting.

"Yeah defiantly I've hated all this fighting," Elliot smiled. I suddenly had a feeling that I was doing the right the thing.

"But this doesn't mean I'm just going to forget about what you did to Sarah," I said, "You know the whole Sophie thing."

"I know I completely understand but I am really really sorry about it and I'm very grateful that you didn't tell Sarah about Sophie because I know how close you two are and it must have been really hard not to have told her," Elliot said. For the first time I actually think that Elliot was really sorry. I had never seen him like this before he was actually quite emotional. I had thought about telling Sarah a thousand times before but never did.

"Dude everyone makes mistakes sometimes and does things their not proud of it's human but I just want to say I'm not promising that I will never tell Sarah because I don't know what the future holds," I said.

" I do really regret dumping Sarah," he said. I could tell he was being honest and that he probably wanted to get back with Sarah.

"Elliot I know that you probably want to get back with Sarah and I'm happy with that because you really like her and she really likes you," I couldn't believe I just said that I never liked them together but at least he made Sarah happy.

"So you'd be fine if I was to ask her out?" Elliot asked me.

"I am but on one condition you have to tell her about Sophie," I said. Elliot looked at me and was didn't say anything.

"But you said," Elliot said finally breaking his silence.

"Yeah I said I wouldn't tell her and I won't but if you's get back together I will because it's really unfair on her not knowing and if you want to get back with her you've got to tell her the truth," I said.

There was no way I would let Sarah get back with Elliot if she didn't know about Sophie. It was bad enough her not knowing in the first place but I didn't want her to get back with him and still not know because I don't even think she'd take him back if she knew unless she really really did love him.

"But it's up to you Dude because you could tell Sarah and she might forgive you and you's could get back together but then she might not ever speak to you again and there would be no chance you'd be friends yet again boyfriend and girlfriend," I said.

I could tell Elliot was unsure of what to do.

"So Jake is that a new board you got there?" Elliot asked trying to change the conversation.

"Yeah I got it about a month ago," I replied.

"It's pretty cool. You mind if I try it out?" Elliot asked.

"No on you go," I replied.

It was cool being friends with Elliot again and just getting to hang out like we use to do but it was going to take a while to completely forgive and forget what he did but I was willing to if he earned my trust again.

"Hey so have you two sorted things out know?" Sarah asked as her and Mike came back over.

"Yeah we have," Elliot said.

"We're cool now," I added.

"Well that's good then," Sarah smiled.

I think it was the happiest I had seen her since we had got here but somehow I had a feeling that it wasn't going to stay that way for long. Sarah was bound to find out about Sarah eventually, I could just see myself blurting it out if Sarah or Elliot were to get on my nerves.

"Hey Mike are we cool too?" Elliot asked. Mike looked at me before he answered as if to ask if it was what he should do. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah we're cool," Mike answered. Even though Mike was three years younger than me he still cared about Sarah and like me wasn't just going to forget about Sophie as if it had never happened.

It was nearly time for our dinner and Sarah, Mike and myself were making our way back to the house.

"Jake," Sarah said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Thanks for making up with Elliot," She said.

"It's no problem it was the right thing to do," I said.

"And I'm really sorry," Sarah said.

"What have you got to be sorry for," I asked.

"Well if I had never started to date Elliot then none of this would be happening and you'd still be best mates with Elliot and he was your friend before he was my boyfriend," Sarah said.

Although in the smallest way I kinda agreed with her she had nothing to be sorry for.

"Don't worry about it you can't help who you fall for," I said.

**Please review! If you have any ideas please let me know becasue i do have a couple of my own but i would really like to know what you think because that way i can make my story better so please if you have any ideas let me know. **


	19. Don't Leave me!

****

Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen

**Hey thannks to Tamari-95, la-la-la-4nd BookwormH36 for reviewing. I will try to add Lorraine into the stroy but it wil probebly be in a few chapters yet. **

**Sorry it's taken while to update it's just I've been really busy with it coming up for Christmas but I will try to get 1 or 2 updates before Christams. Please Review! **

**Chapter 18**

It was ten in the morning and all the Bakers were at the house and had not long finished their breakfast.

Sarah was sitting in her room alone doing her hair.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello," Sarah said answering her cell.

"Hey Sarah it's Elliot," The voice on the other side of the line said.

"Oh hey Elliot, how you doing?" Sarah said.

"I'm great thanks, I was just phoning to see if you wanted to come hang out with me you know just the two of us," Elliot suggested.

"Yeah ok," Sarah said grinning.

"Just come round to my place when your ready but don't tell anyone because they'll get suspicious," Elliot said.

" Ok I'll be round soon, bye," Sarah, replied.

"Bye," He replied before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Jake," Sarah said as she wondered into the sitting room.

"Hey," He replied.

"Do you want to come boarding or skating we're not sure what we're doing yet with me and Mike? We were going to check out this cool skate park that's about twenty minutes away from here that Elliot was telling us about but he can't come because he's busy," Jake said.

"Emm… Well I was going to help Henry with some big clarinet thing her has to learn," Sarah lied.

"You sure Elliot said it's the beast skate park around here?" Jake asked.

"No it's fine I said I'd help him. You and Mike can go check it out and if it's really good I'll come with you's some other time," Sarah said.

"Ok that's cool," Jake, replied he left with Mike to go check out the skate park.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

I sat by the front door waiting for Sarah to come. I was really looking forward to just hanging out with her and things being like they use to be. I know that it's my own fault that things aren't the way they use to be and I also know it's my own fault that I'm in the mess I'm in now because now no one can know about me and Sarah being back together especially not Jake because he'll tell Sarah about Sophie.

Ding Dong

"Hi, Sarah," I said answering the door.

"Hi," She replied.

"Is something wrong?" I asked noticing she didn't look happy.

"No not really," Sarah said. I could tell she was lying.

"It's just I hate lying to everyone especially Jake and Mike and I can tell when they know that I am lying," She said.

I hate that I am right in the middle of this, I hate that I had made them lie to each other, they were so close and I didn't want to end that.

"Look Elliot maybe it's for the best if we just stay friends," Sarah said. I didn't know what to say all I did know was that I didn't want to lose Sarah.

"I can't keep going on hiding things form Jake and Mike. Their my best friends," Sarah said before she started to walk away.

"Sarah please don't go," I said grabbing her arm to top her from leaving.

"Please Sarah don't give up on us," I pleaded.

" I'm sorry Elliot but you really hurt me the last time and I don't want to put my friendship on the line with Jake and Mike and continue to lie to them, just to be with you when you might just go hurt me again. It's not worth it," Sarah said raising her voice.

"We can tell Jake and Mike about us we can tell everyone," I said even though I knew what Jake had said if I wanted to get back with Sarah I had to tell her about Sophie and if I didn't he would.

"Really you're happy for us to tell everyone," Sarah said.

"Yeah I am," I said even though I wasn't.

"Can I tell Jake and Mike first?" She asked me.

"Yeah but I think we should both be there when we tell them not just you," I said trying to buy myself some time to figure out what I was going to do.

"Will we go tell them now?" Sarah said.

"Let's leave it until the times right," I said trying to buy myself even more time.

"And when's the right time?" Sarah asked. I could tell she was becoming slightly suspicious of me and probably knew I was just saying that so she didn't leave me.

"I dunno," I replied.

"Well how about tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, ok," I replied. I had no idea how I was going to get myself out of this one.

"I better go it's nearly time for my lunch," Sarah said.

"Ok bye," I replied as Sarah walked away, still thinking about what i was going to do.

**Thanks for reading and please review! If you have any ideas pleae let me know!**


	20. The Chizzler Returns Again

**discalmier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45 and Tamari-95 for reviewing and thank you la-la-la-45 for your idea. I think this will be my last updat befroe christmas, by the way i hope you all have a great christams. **

**Pleae review any ideas welcome**

**Chapter 19**

Everyone was arriving back at the house from wherever they had been. Jake and Mike had just arrived home from skating.

"Hey Henry," Mike said as him and Jake made there way into the sitting room.

"Hi," Henry replied.

"So how have you and Sarah been getting on with your clarinet thing?" Jake asked.

"What Thing?" Henry replied looking quite confused.

"I thought Sarah said she was helping you with some big clarinet thing you had to do," Jake said.

"No," Henry replied.

"Well what have you been doing all day then?" Mike asked.

"Playing video games with Mark and I'm pretty sure Sarah went to the Murtaugh's," Henry answered.

Sarah walked through the front door followed seconds later by Jessica and Kim.

"Hey guys," Sarah said realising Jake and Mike obviously knew she wasn't helping Henry.

"Nice day with Henry," Jake said sarcastically.

"Sarah gave him a cheeky smile.

"So what have you been doing this morning?" Mike asked.

"Emm I was just emm you know emm," Sarah stuttered.

"She was helping us revise for the next spelling bee because it's like the day after we get home," Jessica lied.

"She was," Kim added.

"Thanks guys," Sarah whispered.

"No problem," Jessica whispered back.

"Well why did you lie to us and say that you were helping Henry with some clarinet thing?" Jake asked.

"Because she was embarrassed to say she was helping us with revise for a spelling bee because she thinks its neardy and all that," Kim replied.

"Well why did you lie and say you were helping Henry with his clarinet because no offence dude but clarinet ain't all that cool," Jake said.

"Non taken," Henry, said.

"I dunno it just came into my head at the time," Sarah said.

"Let's just forget about it it's not all that big a deal," Mike said. He hated arguing and fighting especially within the family and at every opportunity he had to try to prevent a fight from happening he would take it.

"Yeah your right let's just forget it ever happened," Sarah said.

"What ever happened?" Jake joked.

Everyone was at the dinner table waiting for lunch.

"So how was that skate park you guys went to check out any way?" Sarah asked as they sat at the table.

"It was pretty cool actually. You should come check it out with us sometime," Mike answered.

"We could go tomorrow or something and Maybe Elliot could come with us if he wanted to," Sarah said hoping that Elliot would so they could tell Jake and Mike that they were back together.

"Yeah tomorrow sounds good. It was a pretty cool skate park but not quite as good as the ones back home though," Jake laughed.

"Oh my god I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Henry said.

"I'd settle for a small cow," Jessica laughed.

"Be patient lunch will be two minutes," Kate replied.

"This looks really good mom," Mike said as Kate served finally served up some sandwiches fro lunch.

"Thank you Mike," Kat replied.

"This is good," Mark said taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh oops I dropped a bit," Kim said.

"AAHHHHHH, it's the Chizzler," Kim screamed as she bent down to pick up the bit of sandwich she dropped.

"No body move," Tom said picking up a tennis racket from behind him and tip toed over towards the Chizzler who was eaten the bit of sandwich Kim had dropped.

"Don't hurt him Dad," Jessica said as Tom held the tennis racket above the chizzler as if he was about to hit him.

"Don't worry honey I won't," Tom said.

"You better not," Jessica said.

"On three I'm going to hit the tennis racket off the floor beside him to scare the Chizzler so he'll run back into his rat hole before he steels something valuable like he normally does," Tom said.

"One, Two,"

_Woof Woof._

Gunner came running through and knocked Tom over and started to chase the Chizzler.

"Gunner stop," Henry shouted trying to grab the dog.

"This house better not end up in a mess again because of that rat," Kate said.

"Got him," Henry shouted as he grabbed Gunner.

"The chizzler got away he went through his little rat hole in the wall," Mark said.

"Well at least the house isn't in a mess," Kate said sounding very relived.

"I know but he Chizzlers' still here," Tom said.

"I thought that since we hadn't seen him in a while, we had scared him way after the last scenario," Jake said, "But obviously not."

**Please review!**


	21. The Truth finally reveled

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen.**

**Hey hope everyone had a great christams. Thanks to la-la-la-45 fro reviewing. **

**Chapter 20**

It was three o'clock in the morning and Sarah was in the kitchen getting some food from the fridge.

"Hey Sarah you're up very early," Jake said as he entered the kitchen.

"So are you," Sarah replied.

"Yeah I know so why are you up so early anyway?" Jake asked.

"I couldn't sleep because I was hungry. You? " Sarah replied.

"I couldn't sleep either and I heard someone getting up so I thought I'd go check it out and come to think of it I'm quite hungry too," Jake said as he grabbed a cookie out of Sarah's hand.

"Hey," Sarah said hitting Jake on the arm, "That was the last one."

"Sorry. Anyway who said you were entitled to the last one?" Jake asked

"I did," Sarah replied.

"Oh look at that there's one more in the packet," Jake said taking the cookie and holding it in front of Sarah's face.

"Jake give it to me you already had one," Sarah said trying to grab the cookie out of Jake's hands.

"Want it," Jake said as he held the cookie towards Sarah, "Can't have it," He said pulling it away as Sarah went to take it.

"Want it. Can't have it," Jake said as he teased Sarah again.

"Will you two shut up! You've probably already woken the whole house up," Jessica said as she went into the kitchen.

"Sorry," They replied at the same time.

"Hey," Jake said as Sarah stole the cookie out if his hand.

"What goes around comes around," Sarah laughed as she ate the cookie.

Jake and Sarah were always having brother, sister arguments over nothing. They would normally end with the two of them forgetting what they argument started about and both of them laughing their heads off by the end.

It was later in the morning and everyone was beginning to get up.

"Was It you two I heard at three in the morning arguing," Tom asked Sarah and Jake.

"We weren't arguing," Jake replied.

"We just had a disagreement," Sarah added.

"So basically you had an argument," Tom said.

"Well not really just an emm... Well yeah," The two of them replied.

* * *

"So Jake are we going to that skate park that you and Mike went to yesterday?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah sure where is Mike anyway?" Jake asked.

"I dunno, he's probably still in his bed. I'll go check," Sarah said.

"Sarah don't. Mike's still in bed because he's feeling ill today. I think he's got a bit of a fever and his temperature is high," Kate said.

"Oh that's not so good," Sarah replied.

"He did say he wasn't feeling too well last night and he did look quite pale," Jake said.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you unless Elliot does come. I've tried texting and phoning him but he's not replying or answering," Sarah said, hoping that if Elliot was too come they could tell Jake that they were back together now.

"Well we'll just go round to house then and ask him," Jake said.

**Sarah's POV**

"Come on Jake let's go," I said as we left to go over to the Murtaugh's house to ask Elliot if he wanted to come boarding with us.

As we got closer towards the Murtaugh's place I could see some girl standing waiting at the front door.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"I dunno," I replied.

"Let's hide here and see," Jake said as we crouched down behind a bush bedie the front door.

I didn't even know why we were hiding but fro some reason Jake thought it was a good idea.

"Hey Elliot," The girl said as Elliot answered the door. We were close enough so that we could hear but we were pretty well hidden by the bush so it was unlikely that they could see us.

The girl standing at the door was one of the prettiest girls I had seen before. She had shiny light blonde that glistened in the sun and crystal blue eyes that sparked. She was quite tall and slim built and looked like one of those models you would except to see on TV. She was tanned and her skin looked almost perfect with no spots and looked really soft. She was wearing a casual pink top with a small white unzipped jacket with a denim mini skirt.

"Sophie," Elliot said sounding shocked.

"That's Sophie," Jake whispered.

"Who is she and how do you know her?" I asked.

"I don't know I've just heard Elliot mention her once or twice," Jake replied.

"Is she a friend or something?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied. I could tell he was letting on less than he actually knew.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked her.

"I came to see you," She replied.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I thought maybe me and you could give things another try," Sophie said. I didn't know what she meant be her and Elliot giving things another try.

"Another try!" Elliot shouted back, "We didn't even have a fist try. You made me dump my girlfriend Sarah who in case you had forgotten I had been wit for nearly a year so we could be together. But no straight after I had dumped Sarah to be with you, you had already gotten with that Nathan boy."

"He what," I said to Jake.

"Wait see what else he has to say," Jake said pulling me back before I jumped out and showed myself.

I couldn't believe Elliot had lied to me and I couldn't believe he had dumped me to be someone else but why wouldn't you choose to be with Sophie she was so pretty a lot pretty than me she lived nearby so he would see a lot more than he ever seen me an if I was hi I had probably have done the same thing.

"Elliot please I'm so sorry I never thought you were going to dump your girlfriend and Nathan asked me out so I just got with him but he was a total jerk and that's the biggest regret of my life getting with him and not you," Sophie said.

"Well dumping Sarah was the biggest regret of my life," Elliot said back. Even though he had dumped me and hurt me him saying that was the biggest regret of his life almost showed to me how much I meant to him but it didn't mean I was going to forgive him for what he had done.

"Elliot please just think about it. Me and you got on so well and we could give things another try and it is another try because in a way we did date all those times it was just you and me going to see a movie together or just hanging around," Sophie said.

"We were just friends plus I was still going out with Sarah at the time," Elliot replied.

"Elliot we were more than just friends even if you were still going out with Sarah. We kissed and made out loads so if you ask me we were more than just friends and just because no one else knew about us didn't mean that we weren't going out I only asked you to dump Sarah so we could properly be together because everyone knew you had a girlfriend anyway. You want to know why I got with Nathan because I wanted you to know how it felt when you told Sarah you loved her and called her your girlfriend when really I was the girl you loved," Sophie shouted.

My heart fell to the ground to hear that Elliot had actually dated cheated on me broke my heart. He told Sophie he loved me he even dumped me to be with her.

"So Elliot you can't say I meant nothing to you, you can't stand their trying to forget me and you ever happened but new flash it did and you can say you love Sarah and she's the girl for you but really deep down we both know it me," Sophie said.

"Well if you knew you were the girl for me then why did you get with Nathan and call the whole thing between me and you off. And do you want to know why because really you knew Sarah was the girl for me that's why," Elliot shouted back, "And I hope your happy because I have had to try my absolute hardest to even get Sarah to speak to me yet again take me back and now we're even back together and I'm not letting you get in the way of that." Elliot said and began to shut the door on Sophie.

"What does he mean back together?" Jake asked me but I didn't answer I was too upset to even open my mouth and say we're not, well at least not anymore.

"Elliot don't," Sophie said before grabbing him and planting a huge kiss on his lips.

Elliot looked at her and then kissed her back.

"Elliot how could you?" I shouted as I jumped out from behind the bush.

**Please review and any ideas are welcome. Sorry if there is any mistakes i didn't have time to chack and i wanted to get it uploaded today. Pleas review!**


	22. Betrayal

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen **

**Hey thanksso much to la-la-la-45, Sarah27Lautner & Tamari-95 for reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter. This will be the last update before the new year so please please review!**

**Chapter 21**

"How could you Elliot?" I shouted as I jumped out from behind the bush.

"Sarah, it's not what it looks like," Elliot said pushing Sophie away. I knew it was exactly what it looked like.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like," Sophie Shouted.

"Oh Elliot I know it's exactly what it looks like I heard it all," Sarah replied.

"Sarah let's just go," Jake said showing himself.

"No I'm not finished yet," I said.

"So what you two have been spying on us?" Sophie said.

"You're shouting at us for spying on you but you're the one who stole my sister's boyfriend and its obvious Sarah's the one he loves," Jake said.

"Well if Sarah was the one Elliot loved why did he just kiss me just now and you can't say I kissed him because you were watching after all and he kissed me back," Sophie said.

"You're welcome to him. He means nothing to me now," I said, even though he did mean a lot to me but there was no way I was getting back with him after he cheated on me with her.

"Do you want to know something Jake we got back together the other day but he made me promise I wouldn't tell you but I said I couldn't do that and we were going to tell you about us today but don't worry I'm not with him now," I said so glad I finally told Jake.

"Don't look at him likes he some kind of saint he knew all about Sophie," Elliot replied.

"I didn't know all about Sophie you didn't even tell me half the story," Jake shouted back.

"How could you know about Sophie and not tell me Jake," I couldn't believe he had kept that from me how could he do that to me, how could he let me get close to Elliot knowing he had cheated on me with Sophie.

"All he told me was that Sophie fancied him and said they could be together if he dumped you but once he had Sophie had gotten with someone else," Jake replied.

"Well why did you not tell me? Why did you let me forgive Elliot? Why did you forgive Elliot?" I asked.

"I fell for his stupid sorry act he actually made me feel sorry for him but I did tell him when he asked me if it was ok for him to ask you out again that he had to tell you about Sophie or I would but instead he gets back with you and makes sure you don't tell me." Jake answered.

"Who else knew?" I shouted.

"Knew what?" Jake asked.

"Knew that he cheated on me with her," I shouted pointing at Elliot and Sophie.

"Just me, Henry and Mike. Henry was with me when we got the truth out of Elliot and I wasn't sure what to do so I asked Mike and we decided that for the first time since he dumped you, you were happy you were even able to come face to face with Elliot and we didn't want to upset you. We had just got our sister back, so we decided it was for the best not to tell you. Please understand," Jake pleaded.

I felt like bursting out in tears. Everyone I trusted and everyone who was really close to me had lied to me and broken my trust.

"Do you not remember that promise we made before we come here that we would tell each other everything important that happened and well you've broken that promise within about two weeks," I said with tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Well you broke that promise too. You never told me you were back with Elliot," Jake replied. I could tell he was upset too.

"Sarah I'm really really sorry I can't help the fact I fell for your boyfriend and he fell for me. It's clear we both have very strong feelings for him," Sophie said trying to comfort me because I was in a bit of a stat with tears running down my face. I didn't know if she was being genuine or if she was just saying that so she could get with Elliot.

"Look like I said before I'm happy for you to get with Elliot," I said.

"I'm not apologizing to you just to get your blessing to be with Elliot," she replied.

"So Elliot who would you choose anyway? The least you could do is let them know who you really love but if you ask me you don't love either of them," Jake asked.

Elliot didn't say anything.

"Come on then. We're waiting," Jake said.

"I dunno I like them both," Elliot shouted.

"Well there's not even much point in making your chose because I'm not interested," I yelled, even though I really wanted him to say I was the one he loved not Sophie.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Aslo i was wondering if you could let me know who would you rather Elliot got with Sarah or Sophie or even neither. And i think i will also do another stroy after this one taking up from where this stroy ends so it will probebly be about when the Bakers get home and i might try and put the Murtaugh's in it so let me know if you would like a follow up story but there is still lots of chapters to come in this one so please review!**

"Well who do you love more? Who would you rather be with me or Sarah?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not even interested," I said before turning round to go home.

"Sarah wait," Jake shouted.

"Don't think just because I dumped Elliot it means me and you are ok because we're far from it. You let me fall for him again and even if you knew half the story there was still nothing stopping you from telling me the half you did know," I shouted to Jake.

"Sarah I'm sorry," Jake said. A part of me wanted to forgive him but he had hurt me he had lied to me and even had his chance to tell me when we seen Sophie for the first time and I asked who she was.

"You lied to me Jake," I said.

"Yeah I lied but only to spare your feelings. What you didn't know couldn't hurt you. Look at you now, look how much he has hurt you. Do you not understand why I didn't want to tell you," Jake said.

"So what you were just going to let us get back together and let me think he loved me," I said.

"No like I said I told him that if he wanted to get back with you he had to tell you about Sophie and if he didn't I would," Jake said.

"Well I'm sorry Jake but you've hurt me too so don't just expect me to forgive you like that and forget it ever happened because right now I would really love it if you weren't in my life because every time I look at you I just want you to feel the pain I feel," I said even I thought I was being a bit harsh but I wasn't about to say I didn't mean it even though I didn't.

We were nearly back home and Jake hadn't said anything. I think I might of hurt him a bit but I didn't feel like apologising just now, I was too upset and annoyed at him, Elliot even Henry and Mike because they both knew too and didn't tell me.

I was still crying when we got back to the House and Jake was pretty close to tears too.

"What wrong you guys," Jessica asked.

"Nothing," Jake replied.

I didn't feel like speaking and just ignored everyone and went straight to my room and lied on my bed and cried.

"Sarah honey what's wrong," Mom asked, knocking on my door.

"Nothing it just Elliot. Can you please leave me alone," I replied. She didn't say anything else so I took it she decided to leave me alone.


	23. The Phone Call

**disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen or any of the charecters except for Sophie.**

**Hey thank you to la-la-la-45, Tamari-95, simpleinupotter & 2014connerje for reviewing. Also Happy new year to everyone. Please read and review. I forgot to say that the last chapter was in Sarah's POV, so sorry about that but you were probebly able to figure that out for yourself lol. This chapter is in no one's POV.**

**Chapter 22**

"Hey Sarah what happened?" Kim asked as her and Jessica stood outside Sarah's door.

"Nothing," Sarah replied.

"Nothing, then why are you in your room crying?" Jessica asked.

"Please just leave me alone," Sarah said.

"Maybe we could help if you told us what's wrong," Kim suggested.

"There's nothing you can do to help or make anything better," Sarah replied.

"Well I'm sure it won't make it any worse telling us what happened," Jessica said.

"Or if you don't want to tell us then at least tell somebody, I'm sure it will make you feel better," Kim added.

"Let's just leave her she obviously doesn't want to speak to us about it," Jessica whispered to Kim.

"Yeah maybe we can try speaking to her later when she's calmed down a bit," Kim whispered back.

Sarah knew that Jessica and Kim were probably right and that she should tell someone what's going on, but there was no one to tell she would have told Jake or Mike but she couldn't tell them because they part of the problem. She didn't want to tell Jessica and Kim even though they knew that she and Elliot had gotten back together because they were younger and she didn't think they would be able to help.

There was only one person who could help, Lorraine, but Sarah didn't want to call her and get her all worried. Sarah picked up her cell and looked down her contact list until she reached Lorraine. She sat for a few minutes with her phone in her hand deciding whether or not to call Lorraine.

"What's the worst that could happen by calling Lorraine," Sarah said to herself before pressing the call key on her cell.

"Hi Sarah," Lorraine said answering her phone.

"Hey Lorraine," Sarah said.

"You never told me you guys had gone back to the lake none of you's did and I'm in Chicago just now I came to surprise you all but when I got to Nora's she told me you had all gone back to the lake," Lorraine said.

"Sorry," Sarah replied.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked noticing something was wrong by the tone in Sarah's voice.

"It's a long story but I really wanted to tell somebody and I wasn't sure whether or not to call you and I hope it's ok because if you're busy then I'll just call back later," Sarah said.

"No it's fine I'm not busy, what happened?" Lorraine asked.

"Well I'll make the story as short as I can," Sarah said.

"Ok," Lorraine replied.

"well to begin with when we arrived here I wasn't speaking to Elliot at all but then we made up and I started to speak to him again and he then suggested that we got back together but not to tell anyone especially Jake."

"Why Jake?" Lorraine asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute. So anyway I agreed to get back with Elliot but then yesterday I told Elliot we either tell everyone about us or we're over so he said that we would tell everyone today," Sarah said becoming quite emotional.

"Slow down. Take as long as you want," Lorraine said realising that Sarah was crying.

"So today me and Jake went to go round for Elliot and when we got there some girls was at the door, her name was Sophie so me and Jake hid and then we heard her begging Elliot to be with her and we found out that he dumped me to be with her but when he had done this Sophie had already gotten with someone else but he had already cheated on me with her he had been going on dates with her and making out with her while he was still going out with me," Sarah said finding it hard to keep it together.

"Oh, My God, Sarah I can't believe he did that to you," Lorraine said.

"And that's not it all Jake knew that Elliot had dumped me to be with Sophie but once he had done so she had already gotten with someone else and Henry and Mike knew too," Sarah said.

"So they let you get close to Elliot and they knew he had been cheating on you," Lorraine said sounding quite shocked.

"Well Jake claims that all he knew was that he dumped me to be with Sophie. He says he didn't know he had been going on dates and making out with her while he was still going out with me," Sarah replied.

"And have you spoken to Mike and Henry?" Lorraine asked.

"No not yet I haven't spoken to anyone I just ran straight to my room when I got home," Sarah replied.

"Well don't stay in your room all night because you'll just get everyone else worried and we don't want that happening now do we," Lorraine said.

"No," Sarah replied.

"Speak to someone there so at least you have someone there for you at the lake," Lorraine said.

"But there's no one to tell," Sarah replied.

"Yes there is you have eight brother's and sister's there with you plus mom and dad so there is someone to tell, there's a lot of people to tell. Mom will understand and so will Dad but he's maybe not the best person to talk to about boyfriends but mom is he's been there before or you could speak to Jessica and Kim since they already know you were back with Elliot. So promise me you will tell somebody even if it's Nigel and Kyle," Lorraine said.

"I promise I'll tell somebody I'm not quite sure who I'll tell yet but I will tell somebody," Sarah replied.

"And remember I'm only a phone call away no matter what time of day it is because I'll easily speak to you even if it's the middle of the night," Lorraine replied.

"Thanks Lorraine," Sarah said.

"No problem," Lorraine replied.

"Bye," Sarah said.

"Bye and remember I'm only a phone call away," Lorraine said before hanging up.

Since last year when Lorraine helped Sarah with her hair and makeup before her date with Elliot, the two girls had become very close and got along a lot better than they use to. They still had arguments every now and again but they were more honest with each other.

**Please review! And like i said in the last chapter let me know if you would rather Elliot got with Sarah or Sophie or neither of them. Also i was thinking of doing another story following up after this one so let me know if you would like a sequel story please. **


	24. The Apology

**Disclaimer: i do not own Cheaper by the dozen. **

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, simpleinupotter, 2014connerje & Tamari 95 for reviewing. The start of this chapter is set at the same time as the last one but focuses on Jake and Mike. **

**Chapter 23**

Jake went to his room and sat on his bed. Mike was still in his bed as he was still feeling ill from earlier that day.

"Hey Jake what you doing back so early I thought you and Sarah went to that new skate park," Mike asked as Jake woke him up from the noise he made coming into their room.

"It's a really long story I don't even know where to start," Jake replied.

"Wells start from the beginning, we've got plenty of time it's not like mom's going to let me leave my room because she doesn't want me to get any worse," Mike replied.

"How are you feeling now anyway," Jake asked.

"Better, but not perfect," Mike replied, "I'm starting to feel alright and I'm sure I'll be as good as ever by tomorrow I think just spending the morning in bed did me the world of good well that's what mom said but she told me to stay in bed the rest of the day so I don't spread it on to the rest of you."

"I'm surprised she hasn't come through and told me to get out in case I catch whatever you have you know what mom's like," Jake laughed.

"So what happened this morning then?" Mike asked.

"Well Sarah and I went round to the Murtaugh's and Sophie was there," Jake said.

"What the Sophie who Elliot dumped Sarah for?" Mike asked.

"Yeah that Sophie. Well it turns out that Elliot was actually seeing Sophie before he dumped Sarah behind her back they had gone on dates, kissed and everything but once Elliot had dumped Sarah, Sophie had gotten with someone else," Jake said

"What did Sarah have to say about it all," Mike asked.

"She was pretty mad and now she's mad at me, you and Henry because Elliot told her we knew about Sophie," Jake replied.

"Well I hope you told her we didn't know half of the real story," Mike said.

"Yeah don't worry of course I did but she's not speaking to me so I doubt she'll speak to you either," Jake said.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Mike said getting out of his bed and walking towards the door.

"Mike I don't know if that's such a good idea, maybe we should just leave her on her own just now," Jake said.

Mike didn't reply and just carried on walking towards Sarah's room.

"Hey Sarah will you please let me in I really want to speak to you," Mike said standing outside Sarah's door.

"Please just leave me alone," She shouted.

"Please at least here me out you haven't got to hear my side of the story," Mike said.

Sarah didn't say anything and after a few seconds came and opened her bedroom door.

"It's only you who's getting in I've already heard his story," Sarah said looking at Jake who was standing a couple meters away from Mike.

"I heard all about what happened earlier today with you and Elliot," Mike said.

Sarah gave him a blank expression.

"Look Sarah I'm really, really sorry but you've got to understand we didn't tell you about Sophie because we didn't want to hurt you but I swear if I knew that Elliot had cheated on you with her I would have told you straight away," Mike said.

"What was stopping you from telling me straight away what you did know?" Sarah asked.

"You had been upset for weeks, about being dumped by Elliot and you were finally becoming yourself again and were beginning to enjoy yourself and we didn't want to go and ruin that by giving you worse news that Elliot broke up with you because he liked somebody else, we were only spearing your feeling," Mike replied.

In a way Sarah understood why they didn't tell her did find it quite kind that they were trying to spare her feelings but then in another way they had hurt her by letting her get close to Elliot only to get hurt again and yeah she knew that if she told them she was back with Elliot they would have told her then so in a slight way it was her own fault for getting closer to Elliot by getting back with him.

"Look I do understand why you didn't tell me but you understand that you's also hurt me too by not telling me. If you had told me I would have spoken to Elliot about it get the whole story out of him if I could because it would have been better for him to tell me and yeah I wouldn't have gotten back with him so you have to understand that if you had told me things would be a lot better than they are now," Sarah said.

"I know but at the time it felt like the best thing to do and Jake and Henry came to me because they didn't know what to do and I said I thought it was best if we didn't tell you so it's mostly my fault that you're upset because I convinced them not to tell you," Mike said.

"Don't try and blame it all and you to protect your brothers because I know for a fact that Jake and Henry probably didn't want to tell me either and just wanted a second opinion by asking you," Sarah replied.

"I'm not trying to take all the blame it's just I think I encouraged them to not tell you because at the time I thought it was the best thing to do," Mike replied.

"Well I don't blame you any more then I blame Henry or Jake if not I blame you less because you're younger," Sarah said.

"I'm really sorry Sarah please at least consider forgiving me," Mike begged.

Sarah smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" Mike asked.

"Well I'm not just going to forget about it like it ever happened," Sarah replied.

Mike smiled at Sarah with one of his cheeky little smiles.

"Well it will take time for me to forget it ever happened," Sarah said.

"Really, you're still going to speak to me," Mike asked.

"Well how could anyone resist that cute smile," Sarah replied.

Mike left Sarah's room and headed back to his own.

"So how did go?" Jake asked as Mike came into their room.

"Good," Mike replied.

"Good!" Jake replied almost falling off the seat he was sitting on.

"Yeah she says she's still going to speak to me but she's not just going to forget what happened," Mike replied.

Jake left the room and headed towards Sarah's room.

"How come you'll speak to Mike and accept his apology but you won't accept mine?" Jake asked.

"Because Mike's younger and you're older and you should understand more and you had your chance to tell me when you seen Sophie for the first time. Did you not even think to tell me because you knew that it would probably end in me finding out," Sarah answered.

"So are you going to forgive Henry then I mean he's even older than me shouldn't he know better," Jake said.

"Well I don't know he hasn't even apologized yet and I haven't heard him out," Sarah yelled.

"He hasn't apologized because he doesn't even know that you know anyway he tried his best to keep out of it all if I'm going to be completely honest with you," Jake shouted.

"What is all the shouting about?" Tom asked as he came through to the hallway where Jake and Sarah were.

"Nothing," Jake said before he went back to his room.

"What are you doing here, Henry?" Jake asked as he came into his room to see Mike and Henry there.

"I was filling him in on all that happened," Mike replied.

"I think I'll wait until tomorrow before I speak to her because I think I would prefer to wait until things have died down a little," Henry said.

"Good idea dude. I don't understand why she'll accept Mike's apology but she won't mine," Jake said.

"She's probably just looking for someone to blame," Henry replied.

"Do you think?" Jake asked.

"Yeah she'll eventually start speaking to you once she gets over it," Henry repleid.

"Well that could be a long time then," Jake said.

**Thanks for reading please review! **


	25. The Argument

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, Tamari-95, 2014connerje, BookwormH36 7 Renesmeeisme for reviewing. Hope you enjoy thus next chapter and please review.**

**Chapter 24 **

It was early in the morning and Jake lay on his bed buried in his own thoughts.

"Hey Jake are you alright?" Mike asked noticing Jake was awake.

Jake didn't say anything.

"Jake!" Mike said

"Oh sorry did you say something," Jake said.

"Yeah I asked if you were alright," Mike replied.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jake answered.

"What were you thinking about? You looked a bit lost in your own thoughts," Mike asked.

"Just what I'm going to do so that Sarah will forgive me," Jake replied.

"She will forgive you eventually you just need to give her time there's not much point in beating yourself up about it," Mike said.

"She might not because I've never seen her like this mad before," Jake replied.

"Neither have I but she's your sister and whether she likes it or not you're always going to be a part of her life so of course she will forgive you. Do you really think she's going to still be annoyed at you in a year's time?" Mike asked.

"Maybe," Jake replied.

"She won't trust me," Mike said.

"Do you think you could have a word with her so that she might consider forgiving me," Jake suggested.

"Yeah sure but I can't make her forgive you," Mike said.

"Thanks dude," Jake said.

It was later in the morning and everyone had just finished their breakfast. All the Baker's had figured that something was going on as Jake and Sarah sat at the opposite sides of the table and didn't say a word to each other and Mike sat with Mark as he didn't want to choose sides.

"Tom what should we do they don't seem to even want to look at each other yet again speak," Kate said.

"I don't know maybe we should just sit down with them both and try to help them work thing out," Tom replied.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Kate said having her doubts.

"It's worth a try," Tom said.

"Well ok then but should we speak to Mike too because I'm not sure if he's involved in it or not," Kate said.

"Well I seen him speak to both of them so I don't think he's arguing with them but we could also speak to him to see what their arguing about," Tom said.

"I'll go get Sarah and you get Jake," Kate said.

"Ok," Tom replied.

"Hey Sarah could you please come through to mine and your dad's room we're wanting to have a word," Kate said as she came into Sarah's room.

"Okay," She replied.

"What is he doing here?" Sarah said as she walked into the room to see Jake and her dad sitting there.

"We wanted to speak to you both," Tom said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Sarah shut the door," Tom said.

"No I'm not listening to whatever you have to say," Sarah said before she went to leave the room.

"Sarah!" Kate shouted.

"Fine then I'll listen to what you's have got to say," She replied.

"Now for some reason unknown to us you two seem to be having an argument and no longer speaking to each other," Tom said.

"Yeah and," Sarah said.

"Cut the attitude Sarah," Kate said.

"Well can't you two just forget about what happened and move on from it," Tom said.

"No I'm sorry but I can't just forget what happened and move on from it," Sarah said.

"Maybe if you two told us what happened we could help," Kate suggested.

"Trust me there is nothing you can do to make things any better if you ask me you're just making things worse," Jake replied.

"Are you done? Because I just want to go back to my room," Sarah asked.

"Yeah we're done," Kate replied.

"Remind me not to listen to one of your ideas again," Kate said to Tom

Sarah and Jake left the room and headed towards their own rooms.

"You know something Sarah I've apologized loads, I've begged you for forgiveness, I've given you space and yet you just stand there blaming this all on me and your making me out to be the bad guy," Jake said.

"Well in case you had forgotten you were the one who lied to me, you were the one who let me get close to Elliot again not me," Sarah replied.

"Yeah and in case you'd forgotten you lied to me too so don't try and make out that your some kind of saint," Jake shouted.

"But if you had told me the truth in the first place then I wouldn't of had to lie to you because Elliot was the one who made me lie," Sarah shouted back.

"Well he made me lie too. He begged me not to tell you. He made me believe that he was actually really sorry," Jake said.

"He might have been," Sarah replied.

"What he might have been really sorry I don't think so. How could you even believe that after all he has done to you," Jake said.

"I don't I was just saying," Sarah snapped.

"I bet that if he apologized to you, you would forgive him wouldn't you?" Jake asked.

Sarah didn't say anything.

"See you'll forgive him even though he cheated on you with another girl, he lied to you, and he even asked you back out and made you lie to your family. But you won't forgive me. I only lied to you because I thought it was the best thing to do," Jake yelled.

"No I won't forgive Elliot. I wish he wasn't in my live I would much rather I never seen him again than forgive him actually I would much rather die than forgive him," Sarah yelled.

"So would you rather die than forgive me?" Jake asked.

"Well come on then," Jake said waiting for Sarah to answer.

"You know what I don't even care if you forgive me. I'm now passed caring because I've not did anything worse than Mike did but you'll forgive him no problem," Jake shouted.

"Your older you should know better," Sarah shouted back.

"Well that's rubbish too because you forgave Henry earlier this morning, he told me himself," Jake replied, "And it's not my fault your boyfriend cheated on you, lied to you and made you lie to the rest of your family so if you're looking for someone to blame maybe you should blame yourself."

"You were supposed to be my best friend and out of everyone else in this world you know me the best. I trusted you more than anyone else in this world that's why I forgave Mike and Henry but not you. Out of everyone I know you were the one I would of least expect to have kept something like this from me," Sarah shouted.

"Well we all make mistakes and if you can't even forgive me after seeing how sorry I am then I didn't know you as well I thought because the Sarah I know would of forgiving me a long time ago. Yeah sure the Sarah I know would have been annoyed and not spoken to me for a while but not have kept it up for this long and have forgiven Henry and Mike," Jake said.

"Well I don't know who this Sarah you know is but it's not me," Sarah replied.

"The Sarah I know is the Sarah you use to be," Jake replied, "And I wish I could get that Sarah back because she was my best friend not whatever you've turned into these days."

"And I want the old Jake back because maybe you didn't notice but you've changed a lot too," Sarah replied.

"And I just want the old Sarah and Jake back," Mike said as he came out form his room, "Your upsetting everyone do you think any of us want to hear you two arguing."

Sarah and Jake stopped arguing and started too listed to Mike.

"I want my best friends back too. You've both changed. I can barley recognize you two these days. The Sarah and Jake I know would never have argued like this before and I just wish it would stop. You're making the whole family depressed and miserable we all hate seeing you both fighting," Mike said before running into his room crying.

Sarah made her way back to her room with tears tearing down her cheek and Jake went to bathroom as Mike was sitting in front of their bedroom door stopping him from getting in. His eyes had also begun to water and when he got to the bathroom he began to cry.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. The Note

**Discamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozon.**

**hEy thanks to la-la-la-45, ** **Renesmeeisme & simpleinupotter for reviewing. This chapter is quite short but i didn't have a lot of time but i wanted to update. Please review. **

**Chapter 25**

"Hey Sarah you okay?" Jessica and Kim asked as they came into her room.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You don't look so good," Kim said.

"You are sitting there in tears," Jessica said.

"We did hear what was going on," Kim said.

"So we take it Jake now knows that you and Elliot are back together, but we also heard that he cheated on you," Jessica said.

"Did we hear that right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah you heard right he cheated on me with some girl called Sophie and Jake, Mike and Henry knew that he had dumped me because he liked her but they never told me did they?" Sarah said.

"Oh my god I can't believe they did that to you," Jessica said.

"They never knew that he had cheated on me but they knew that he had dumped me because he liked Sophie," Sarah replied.

"When did you find out about this?" Kim asked.

"Yesterday when me and Jake went to ask Elliot if he wanted to come boarding with us. When we got there he was speaking to Sophie and we heard it all then, they didn't know we were there because we were hiding," Sarah replied.

Jake made his way back to his and Mike's room hoping that Mike would have calmed down and let him come in. He stood outside the door and knocked.

"Hey Mike you alright," Jake asked. There was no reply.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Jake asked and again there was no reply.

Jake stood for a few more seconds in case Mike decided to reply.

"I'm coming in now Mike so if you don't want me to now would be a good time to say so," Jake said.

Jake opened the door and looked around the room. Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"That's strange I never heard him leave the room," Jake said to himself.

He walked over to his bed and sat down still thinking about the incident that had happened earlier.

'It's really cold in here' Jake thought to himself as he got up to close the window.

As he walked over towards his bed he noticed there was a piece of paper lying on the floor beside Mike's bed it looked as though it had blown off from the breeze that had been coming in through the window.

Jake picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Family._

_If you are reading this it means that I did decide to go through with my idea to run away and I'm guessing that it is probably Jake who will be reading this as he's probably the first to come into our room. I didn't want to write a long letter so I'm just going to keep it short and sweet. Also I will be back soon once all the arguing is over so don't get too worried,_

_Love Mike_

Jake rushed out of his room and ran towards Sarah's.

"Sarah look at this," Jake said handing her the note Mike left.

"What should we do," She asked after reading it.

"I dunno, but what I do know is that it is our fault he has ran away," Jake said.

"Yeah if we hadn't been arguing then Mike would never have done this," Sarah added.

"Come on let's go tell the others and get start looking for him," Jake said.

"Okay," Sarah replied.

**Please review and let me know what you think any ideas are welcome. **


	27. Searching

**Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozon. **

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, Tamari-95, Renesmeeisme, 2014connerje & mk3j fro reviewing. Also thanks to mk3j for your ideas I have used one in this chapter and hope to use more. **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 26**

"Mom, Dad!" Sarah shouted running through to the kitchen.

"Just a second honey," Kate replied.

"Mom this is really important, Mike's run away," Jake said.

Kate looked at Jake and Sarah in shock.

"He left a note," Sarah said.

"Let me see that," Tom said taking the note from Sarah's hand.

"Tom let's get the others together and we'll start to look for him," Kate said.

"Kids, Come here now," Tom shouted.

Everyone was in the living room within seconds.

"Right is that everyone here?" Tom said.

"No we're just waiting on Mike," Henry replied.

"Well Mike's not here that's why we wanted to speak to you," Tom replied.

"Is he okay?" Mark asked.

"You're scaring me dad," Jessica said.

"Mike's ran away," Jake announced to his family.

"Well what we all doing here standing around we should be out looking for him," Kim said.

"Right everyone stay in at least pairs, I'll stay here in case he comes home and I'll call Charlie, Lorraine and Nora to let them know," Kate said.

Everyone rushed out the door.

"Jake, Sarah wait I need a quick word," Kate said.

"What?" Jake replied.

"I need you to tell me what you three are arguing about because it will really help us and the police to have a better idea as where he may be," Kate said.

"Please I'd prefer not to say," Sarah said.

"It could really help us figure out where he may be," Kate said.

"Sarah just tell her," Jake said.

The phone began to ring.

"That might be the police," Kate said before answering the phone.

"Come on Jake let's go," Sarah said.

"Sarah Jake come back here," Kate shouted but she was too late they had left.

"Where would he have gone?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno," Jake replied, "maybe the Murtaugh's."

"I think dad's there now," Sarah replied.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy you haven't seen Mike have you?" Tom asked as he made his way towards the Murtaugh's.

"No why?" He replied.

"He's run away," Tom answered.

"I'll go ask the others if they've seen him and we'll start to help find him," Jimmy replied.

"Thanks man," Tom said.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Jimmy said noticing Tom was becoming teary.

* * *

"Look over there Sarah, There seems to be footprints left in the mud," Jake said pointing over towards the path that leads to the forest and also the same path they took on their family hike.

"They look about the same size as Mike's feet," Sarah said.

"Let's follow them they might lead us to Mike," Jake said.

They started to run across the path. It was becoming dark and the clouds in the sky were a very dark grey and it looked like it was going to start raining.

"He wouldn't stay out all night now would he?" Sarah said.

"I hope not, especially if he's out here on his own," Jake replied.

* * *

"Hey Murtaugh it's your fault Mike's ran away," Jessica shouted at Elliot as they met beside the lake looking for Mike.

"How's it my fault?" Elliot asked.

"How's it not your fault is a better question," Jessica replied.

"Why you out here on your own anyway your dad said you were to stay in pairs," Elliot said.

"Because Kim went back home to see if mom was alright. Why are you on your own?" Jessica asked.

"I was with Kenneth and Daniel but then we didn't know what way to go so they went one way and I went the other," Elliot replied.

"Maybe we should stick together, rather than both be on our own," Elliot suggested.

"No you're alright, I think I'd rather be on my own," Jessica replied.

"Look I know maybe I'm not your favourite person at the moment but we're out looking for your brother so can we just get on until we find him," Elliot said, "And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, being gout in the dark all alone."

"Fine then we'll stick together," Jessica replied.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could," Charlie said as he went over to meet Kate and Kim.

"Where's Ann?" Kim asked.

"I couldn't get through to her, she's working," Charlie replied.

"All the others are out looking for him," Kate said.

"Ok I'll go look too," Charlie replied, "Oh yeah I spoke to Nora her, Bud baby Tom and Lorraine are driving here now."

"Oh ok," Kate replied.

**Please review!**


	28. The Search Continues

**Disclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozon**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, mk3j, Renesmeeisme, Tamari-95 & 2014connerje for reviewing. **

**Please Review and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Chapter 27**

Everyone was still out searching for Mike. It was now becoming dark and spitting with rain.

"Where do you think he would have gone?, " Elliot asked Jessica.

"I'm not sure, I don't think he would have gone far, but I also thought he would of been home before it got dark and it's going to be pitch black in about ten minutes so I really don't know," Jessica replied.

"Maybe we should cal somebody else ask them where they've already looked because there's no point in looking in places where others have already looked," Elliot suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Jessica replied. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked down her contact list until she reached Sarah.

"Hello Jess have you found him?" Sarah asked answering her phone.

"No sorry," Jessica replied.

"Where are you now?" Sarah asked.

"By the lake not too far away from the house, what about you?" Jessica said.

"We're out in the woods you know on the path dad took us to go on that family walk," Sarah answered.

"You don't think he would have gone out there on his own do you?" Jessica asked.

"Well I didn't think he would have but we found some footprints in the mud and there were about the same size of feet as Mike," Sarah said.

"Well any idea where we could look?" Jessica asked.

"Well Jakes saying he might have gone to the skate parj the two of them went to the other day but you don't know where that is," Sarah said.

Jessica held her phone away from her ear.

"She says to check out some skate park him and ajke went to but I don't know where it is," Jessica said to Elliot.

"I do," Elliot replied.

"I thought you would but I don't want them to know I'm with you because Sarah will be so mad," Jessica replied.

"Yeah she might be mad but if Mike's there now you may as well tell her," Elliot replied.

"Hey Sarah, we'll go check it out," Jessica said.

"But you and Kim won't know where you're going," Sarah said.

"I'm not with Kim she went back home to stay with mom," Jessica replied.

"Well who are you with then?" Sarah asked.

"Elliot but don't get mad I met him and he was out on his own and we thought it would be best if we stuck together," Jessica replied.

"I'm not mad. You're looking for Mike so it doesn't matter," Sarah said, even though she was a little bit mad that Elliot was with Jessica.

"Well ok we'll go check out the skate park bye," Jessica said before hanging up.

"Jake she's with Elliot," Sarah said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Something to do with them both on their own and thought it be best to stick together," Sarah said.

"You ok with that?" Jake asked. He knew that Sarah wouldn't be, he could tell by the look on her face.

"Yeah I'm cool with it, I mean he's helping look for Mike," Sarah said, trying to convince herself she was cool with it.

"Well let's just hope that he turns up soon," Jake said.

"While we're on the subject of Elliot, can I just say I'm sorry Jake I should have forgiven you when you first apologized," Sarah said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jake asked.

"Because you were there for me and tried to help me and I just blamed it all on you, I think I was just looking for someone to blame and you were there so I blamed you, I'm sorry," Sarah replied.

"I'm really sorry too I should have never kept the whole Sophie thing from you," Jake said.

"You were just trying to protect me and it was kinda sweet actually," Sarah said before giving her brother a big hug.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Jake said.

"I suppose this whole thing has just shown me what a jerk Elliot really is," Sarah said, starting to look upset.

"You still really like him though," Jake replied.

"No I don't," Sarah said raising her voice, trying to deny the truth.

"Of course you do, you don't just stop have feelings for someone like that even if he did really hurt you," Jake said

"I just wish those feeling would go away though," Sarah replied.

"They will, just give it time," Jake said.

"Come on lets carry on looking for Mike," Sarah said standing up from the log they had been sitting on.

"Ok you know he could be anywhere by now, he could of gotten on a bus or train," Jake said.

"Don't say that he wouldn't have done that," Sarah said.

"Mark did, he was on the train and ready to go back to Midland," Jake said.

"You know it' all my fault he ran away. If I had just forgiven you then none of this would be happening," Sarah said as she began to cry.

"Don't blame yourself, it's just as much my fault if I had told you about Sophie then none of this would of been happening either, or if Elliot had never cheated on you with Sophie then again none of this would be happening, so don't blame yourself," Jake said.

"How far away is this skate park?" Jessica asked.

"Just another two minutes," Elliot replied.

"I hope he's there because it's really dark now and he's only eleven and he's all on his own," Jessica said.

"Don't worry Jessica he'll turn up," Elliot said.

"I sure hope so," Jessica replied.

"Hey mom you okay," Nora said as her, Bud, Lorraine and baby Tom drove up the drive way towards the house.

"I'm ok, I just want to find him," Kate replied.

"Mom its ok he'll turn up," Lorraine said.

" It's nearly eleven o'clock and everyone is still out looking for him and I haven't heard from most of them, I hope there all ok," Kate said trying to stay strong.

"Who has she heard from Kim?" Lorraine asked.

"Only dad who's with Nigel and Kyle, we've not heard from Sarah, Jake, Henry, Mark or Jessica and all the Murtaugh's are out helping look for him as well," Kim replied.

"What about Charlie?" Bud asked.

"He went away out looking for him too, he called about an hour ago to say he hadn't had any luck," Kim replied.

"Hello," Kate said answer the phone.

"Hey Mom it's Charlie, I've not found Mike but I did find Henry and Mark so they're going to stay with me since it's getting late," Charlie said.

"Ok," Kate replied.

"Who was that mom?" Nora asked.

"It was Charlie saying he's with Mark and Henry," Kate replied.

"We'll start looking too," Lorraine said.

"Yeah and we'll let you know if we see any of the others. Have you tried calling their cells?" Nora asked.

"No I tried Jake and Sarah's because they ran off but it went straight to voice mail," Kate replied.

**Thanks for reading please review! **


	29. Nowhere to be found

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozon **

**Hi thanks to la-la-la-45, 2014connerje, Tamari-95 & mk3j fro reviewing. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

"Where should we begin to look?" Lorraine asked Nora and Bud as they left the house to go look for Mike.

"I think we should drive around and look at the nearest bus and train stations because everyone else is on foot and looking around close by so it's probably better if we start to look further away," Bud replied.

"Yeah and he has been missing for hours so he could be miles away," Nora added.

"Well he could have easily got on a bus or train and be half way through the country by now," Lorraine said.

"Don't say that Lorraine," Nora said.

"Well we have got to be realistic and look at all the possibilities and we were all thinking the same anyway," Lorraine said.

"He won't have gotten on a bus and be half way through the country by now, if he is on a bus or train he'll be heading home just like Mark got on a train to midland because midland was where he was happy, he won't have gone anywhere else," Nora replied.

"And who's to say mike was happy back home?" Lorraine asked.

"Can you two stop arguing? Your little brother is missing and we're trying to look for him and the last thing we need is you two shouting at each other, "Bud interrupted.

"Your right, I'm sorry," Lorraine said opening her arms up to give Nora a hug.

"Sarah you got signal on your phone?" Jake asked.

"No sorry," She replied.

"If they do find him they're not going to be able to get hold of us to tell us and then they'll all be out looking for us," Jake said.

"But we can't turn around and go back and hope that they've found him, when we could be going he right way to find he's maybe only a couple hundred yards away from us," Sarah said.

"I know I'm not saying to turn back, I was just saying they could have found him by now and we wouldn't know," Jake said.

"Look over there by the wet marshy mud there's more of those footprints," Sarah said.

"It's has to be Mike's," Jake said.

"And he couldn't have been here that long ago because the mud wouldn't have been so wet and soggy earlier so his foot wouldn't have sunk into the ground and left footprints," Sarah said.

"So it would have had to have been after the short downfall of rain that happened about ten minutes ago," Jake said.

"Yeah hurry up we could be really close," Sarah said.

"Hey Charlie over here," Tom shouted.

"Hey dad," Charlie said.

"I take it you guys haven't found him yet," Tom said.

"No we haven't" He replied.

"Well at least you're with Henry and Mark and I'm with Nigel and Kyle because Kate's starting to worry about the others because she hasn't heard from them," Tom said.

"Who's Jess with because Kim's at home with mom," Henry asked.

"I don't know Jimmy said he doesn't know where Elliot is either. I hope their ok," Mark said.

"And no one has a clue where Sarah and Jake are," Tom said.

"Is that the skate park over there?" Jessica asked pointing straight ahead.

"Yeah," Elliot replied.

"Come on then," Jessica said as she began to run over towards the skate park.

"Mike!"

"Mike you here?" There was no reply.

"He's not here Elliot. What are we going to do?" Jessica said.

"We'll just have to continue looking," He said.

"Maybe we should try looking out in the woods where Sarah and Jake are since they seen footprints it's probably our best lead so far as to where he might be," Jessica said.

"Well from here if you go through that little opening over there into the trees it will take us on to the path that you and your family went on for you big walk thing," Elliot said.

"I hope we he's ok," Jessica said.

"Don't worry he will be, he's a smart kid he won't do anything stupid," Elliot said.

"Mike! If you can hear us please reply," Sarah shouted.

"We're both really sorry and we've made up now so they'll be no more arguing," Jake added.

"I don't think he can hear us," Sarah said.

"But like you said he can't be much further ahead," Jake said.

"It's all my fault Jake, I should never have taking out on you guys when I found out Elliot had been cheating on me, you were just trying to protect me," Sarah said.

"Look like I said before it's not all your fault, it's just as much mine or Elliot's," Jake replied, "so let's stop saying who's fault it is and carry on looking for him," Jake said.

"Don't suppose you have a torch do you?" Jessica asked Elliot as they made walked towards the path in the forest.

"Actually I've got a tiny one on my key chain for my house keys but it's not very good," He replied taking it out of his pocket.

"It's better than nothing," She replied.

"Mike, you there," Elliot shouted.

"Mike!" Jessica also shouted.

"AAHHHHH," Jessica screamed as she fell over a big rock.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah I just hurt my angle," Jessica said sounding in a lot of pain.

"Let me see," Elliot asked as Jessica took her shoe off and pulled her sock down.

"I think you've just sprained it," He said after observing her ankle and moving it around to see where it hurt.

"I should be ok," She replied.

"Let me help you up," Elliot said as he gave her a hand as she was struggling to get up.

"Thanks," Jessica said.

"No problem, can you walk?" He asked.

"I dunno I'll need to try," She said before trying to take a few steps but she nearly fell over.

"It's probably best not to put any weight on it," Elliot said.

"How am I supposed to look for Mike?" She asked.

"Put your arm round me and I'll help you," Elliot replied.

"Ok," Jessica smiled.

"We should probably head back home now because it's not a good idea for you to be out looking with your foot like that, you might need to go to the hospital," Elliot said.

"No I'm not giving up until Mike's found. My foot can wait," She said, "I'll just need to carry on looking for him like this if you don't mind helping me walk?"

"No it's cool," He replied.

"You know you're not as big a jerk as I thought you were," Jessica said.

"Just not as big a jerk, so I'm still a jerk?" He asked.

"Well you're not really but you did cheat on Sarah," She replied.

"Don't remind me," He said.

"Well I forgive you," She said.

"You do?" He asked looking quite shocked.

"Yeah I do," Jessica replied.

"You're going to get grief from the rest of your family for forgiving me because they'll all hate me," Elliot said.

"So what, if I want to forgive you I will, because you proved to me tonight that you are actually a really nice guy and you just got yourself into a big mess. I hate what you did to Sarah but I don't hate you," Jessica said.

"Thanks at least someone forgives me," He said, "and I'm really sorry to you because if I had never cheated on Sarah then none of this would be happening and Mike would never have ran away," Elliot said.

"I know but you never meant for all this to happen," Jessica said.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. Elliot Tells All

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaoer by the dozon**

**Hiya thanks to 2014connerje & la-la-la-45 for reviewing. I know i've updated a lot quicker than usual but i had a lot of free time and some ideas in my head so i just got writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 29 **

It was now two o'clock in the morning and everyone was still out looking for Mike, except for Kate and Kim who were still at the house in case Mike decided to return home. It was quite a mild night but there was the occasional down pour of rain.

"Kim go try calling Sarah, Jake and Jessica again and see if you can get through to them," Kate said.

"Yeah sure thing mom but I've already tried about fifteen and times and I don't think it' going to be any different this time," Kim replied.

"Just try you never know we might get through to them this time, if not it's not just Mike who'll we'll be looking for," Kate said.

Kim called Sarah, Jake and Jessica but couldn't get through to any of them.

"I'll try calling dad and see if he's heard from any of them," Kim said.

"Ok," Kate replied.

"Hey dad it's Kim."

"Oh hi how are you and your mom doing?" Tom asked.

"Mom's all over the place and she freaking out in case anything's happened to Mike and we can't get hold of Sarah, Jake or Jessica and she's freaking out in case something happens them as well," Kim said.

"You've still not heard from them," Tom said with worry in his voice, "Well I'm with Nigel and Kyle but I'm just away to come take them home now because they're both pretty tired."

"Ok," Kim replied.

* * *

"Mike!" Jessica shouted for the sixth time.

"I don't think he's here," Elliot replied as they walked away from a small empty closed cafe.

"We'll just have to carry on looking then," Jessica said.

"How's your ankle?" Elliot asked.

"Still really sore," She replied. She still couldn't walk properly and had to put her arm round Elliot for support.

"Maybe if I give you a piggy back we'll be able to walk faster," Elliot suggested.

"If you're sure," Jessica replied.

"Yeah I am and if you start to get to heavy then I'll just go back to helping you like this then," Elliot said.

"Ok," Jessica said before jumping onto Elliot's back.

* * *

"It's nearly three o'clock Jake, and there's still a good few hours until it starts to get light," Sarah said.

"I'm really worried about him, this isn't like him to do something like this you know," Jake said.

"You don't think someone might have abducted him and made him write that note so it looked like he had run away, do you?" Sarah asked.

"No. I think he did actually run away because it does kind of make sense even thought it doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do," Jake said.

"Yeah I understand what you're saying. Mike hates arguing and shouting so he probably ran away to get away from it all," Sarah said.

"I think I understand now, he's not really running away from us," Jake said, "He's running away from the arguing and shouting."

"Yeah I think your right because Mike running away from his family really doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do, but running away from the arguing and unhappiness does seem like something he might do because whenever there's an argument in the house Mike will be the first to try and sort it out or if he thinks there's nothing he can do he'll be the first to go get away from it. He'll hide away in his room until it's over," Sarah said.

"So do you think that he's run away to get away from all the arguing and when we're all happy and getting along he plans to come home then?" Jake asked.

"Yeah probably but he's only young so I say we continue to look for him because he has no money for food or drink, he's got no home no friends or family around him. He could easily be abducted or killed if he's out there on his own," Sarah said.

"So at least now, if we do find him."

"When we do," Sarah interrupted.

"We know what it is that caused him to run away so we can fix it," Jake said.

"We kind have already fixed it because we've sorted things out between us and there's not anyone else in the house not getting alone or arguing with each other all the time," Sarah said.

* * *

"Do you mind if we take a rest for a few minutes just to rest my back," Elliot asked Jessica.

"Yeah sure thing, you have been carrying me around now for ages," She replied smiling at him.

"What?" He asked wondering why Jessica was smiling at him.

"Nothing," She said, "It's just I never really knew you that well before because you were always hanging out with Sarah last year and I haven't seen much of you this year because of what you did to Sarah, but even though it's only been a few hours I feel as if I've really got to know you in a better way."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Well like I said earlier you're not the jerk I thought you were and you really don't seem like the kind of guy who would cheat on someone," Jessica said.

"It's weird because if it were Sophie who I really liked then it would of made sense in a away because I would of cheated on Sarah with the girl I wanted to be with but it's Sarah I really like not Sophie," He said.

"So what your saying is if it was Sophie who was the girl you really liked then it would have made sense you cheating on Sarah with her because Sophie was the girl for you but it is actually Sarah who is the one you really like so it doesn't make sense," Jessica said.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Well why did you start seeing Sophie while you were still with Sarah then?" Jessica asked.

"Well it would have all been different if I went to school with Sarah because then there would have been no way I would have started seeing Sophie while I was with Sarah. I think it's because I never seen Sarah I got with her last summer and we got along really well and I really liked her and she really liked me but then once she left to go home and we went home to our house because we only spend our summer here it's our second home, I never seen Sarah again until now," He said.

"It must have been really hard not seeing her," Jessica said.

"Well in a way it wasn't because it wasn't like she had been in my life all my life she'd only been in my life for a few weeks but it was really hard to have relationship with her and never see her. When I first met her I really, really liked her but over time those feeling started to fade a bit because I never seen her it was just phone calls or speaking to her on msn but the phone calls became shorter and then we didn't always speak on msn it didn't feel like she was my girlfriend," Elliot said.

"You know she use to always speak about you but over time she started to speak about you less and less then she stopped mention you all together," Jessica said.

"All my mates kept telling me it was just a holiday romance and I would have to learn to let go of it one day and I knew in a way they were right but I wasn't prepared to just dump Sarah because I didn't know how she felt about me," Elliot continued.

"She was probably thinking the same thing and being told the same thing from her mates," Jessica said.

"Well anyway Sophie then joined our school and when I first seen her I had a huge crush on her I had the same felt the same about her as I did for Sarah when I first seen her. So to begin with I tried to avoid Sophie because of the way I felt about her and the fact that I was with Sarah so I did for weeks and at this point all of my close mates had girlfriends and they were always hugging and kissing their girlfriends and always speaking about them it made me feel lonely and it made me wish Sarah was there with me," Elliot said.

"I could imagine who you must of felt," Jessica said, "And I think I know how the rest of the story happened but please continue to tell me."

"Ok so I got paired up with Sophie by my teacher in biology so now we were lab partners and we had to do a big project together that involved working together out of school. She asked why I had always been a bit off with her and to begin with I denied it but then she told me she really liked me and then my feeling for her just came flooding out I couldn't hide them anymore but I told her nothing could ever happen between us because I was with Sarah. We continued to hang out together for our studying and then one day we ended up kissing and I began to really like her so a few weeks later I called Sarah and told her things between us were over," Elliot said.

"I thought you said it was Sarah who you really liked not Sophie?" Jessica said now quite confused.

"It is you see I was really happy with Sophie but once I had phoned Sarah, Sophie had dumped me for someone else to make me jealous but I only found out why she dumped me a few days ago the same day when Sarah found out about Sophie. So I then decided it was Sarah I wanted back but she never answered my calls and then when she got here she never spoke to me. Eventually she did and we were kinda back on track we were nothing more than friends but still we were getting along and then Sophie turns up and tells Sarah everything and Sarah now hates me and Sophie wants me back but it's Sarah I want," Elliot said.

"I think Sarah should take you back, you make a good couple," Jessica said.

"Try telling that to Sarah," Elliot said.

"In all honesty I can maybe see her forgiving you but not taking you back," Jessica said.

"You know what I really like about you; you tell the truth even if it's isn't what the other person wants to hear," Elliot said, "And you're the first person I've ever told the full story to without telling one lie or missing any parts out."

"Why did you feel as though you could tell me?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know really, probably because I trust you and you were interested in what happened and even though some of the things I did were wrong you never interrupted and said how could you do that to Sarah because whenever I tried to tell Sarah or Jake the story or even Kenneth or Daniel they just weren't having it and got all mad at me. It's like you really get me," Elliot said.

Jessica looked quite shocked as to what Elliot had just said.

"You what I feel as if I get you and even though some of the things you did were wrong I understand why you did them and I still forgive you now I know the full story," Jessica said.

"Why aren't you mad at me like everyone else is like when I tried to tell Sarah and Jake or even when I tried to tell Kenneth and Daniel and they're family?" Elliot asked.

"I don't really know I think it's like what you said I get you so I understand why you did what you did," Jessica said.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I've already written up the next chapter but it's quite short and it's just a bit about Mike's POV about running away so i will update that once i get a few reviews for this chapter.**


	31. Why I Ran Away

**Dissclamer: i do not own cheaper by the dozon**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, mk3j & 2014connerje for reviewing. This is just a short chapter from Mike's POV about running away. Please review even though it's a short chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 30**

**Mike's POV**

It had been hours now since I left the house to run away. I still had no idea where I was going; all I knew was that I had to get away from it all back home. I couldn't take any more of the arguing and constant shouting at each other.

I knew that they'd all blame themselves for me running away especially Sarah and Jake but I just had to get away. I also know they won't stop looking until they find me but I didn't want them to look for me, I still wanted to return home but once everything had been sorted out and everyone was back to getting on and everyone was happy again. I did feel really bad because I knew they'd all be worrying about me but I felt like this was something I had to do, I didn't know why but I just knew I had to do this. Maybe me doing this would help them well really just Sarah and Jake to sort thing out, like when we first moved we were all unhappy especially Mark but when he had ran away it should us all that things weren't good and it also showed us we were treating Mark like an outsider from the family and after that we were all happy again.

Even though it seems like a silly and selfish reason to run away it was the only thing I could think of to get everyone getting on again well not everyone just for Sarah and Jake to make up and start speaking and getting along with everyone else again because the whole house has been miserable since they started arguing.

I was somewhere in the middle of the forests, I had taken the same path that we had all taken on our family walk. I wasn't sure if I was still following the same path now though because things looked different in the dark and I only had my little flash light with me. I had surprised myself at how brave I had been walking through the woods in the middle of the night by myself; usually I would have been terrified. I had got the occasional scare from a bird flying out the tree or from some animal moving about in the bushes.

A part of me wanted to turn around and go home because already I was beginning to miss them all. But I knew I had to do this, I had to do this for myself and I had to do this so that they might realise all this arguing is pointless and silly.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	32. Mike's Finally found

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozon**

**Heya thanks to la-la-la-45, 2014connerje, simpleinupotter for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review.**

**Chapter 31**

It was now just after four in the morning and Mike was still missing. Sarah and Jake were still out in the forest looking for him and Jessica and Elliot were also out in the forest looking for him but were on a different path. Kate was still at home with Kim and now Nigel and Kyle hoping that Mike would return home or that someone would phone saying they had found him. Nora, Lorraine and Bud were looking in the nearest towns and cities looking at bus and train stations and showing pictures of Mike to strangers to ask if they had seen him but had no luck so far. Tom, Charlie, Henry and Mark were still outside looking for him locally along with the Murtaugh's but again no one had seen him.

"Hey Jake what's that up ahead," Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure it looks a bit like a building or a really small village but it's hard to tell in the dark," Jake replied.

"Well if you were Mike and you were following this path and you seen a small village would you go check it out?" Sarah asked.

"He probably would because he must be starving by now and if he if he didn't take any food or drink with him then he'll get dehydrated," Jake said.

"But he wouldn't be able to get any food or drink at this time because none of the shops would be open," Sarah said.

"True but I still say we go check it out plus he'll need to sleep eventually," Jake said.

* * *

"Well this is just great," Jessica said as it began to pour with rain.

"Maybe would should try and shelter from the rain until it stops," Elliot suggested.

"No it's only water, it's not going to kill us" Jessica said.

"True, but if we get wet we'll become cold and start shivering and it will be difficult to find Mike if we're freezing," Elliot said.

"Well you can shelter from the rain if you want but for as long as my little brother is still out there no rains going to stop me looking for him," Jessica replied.

"Yeah well if you don't want to shelter from the rain then neither do I. Besides in case you'd forgotten I've been carrying you for the last couple of hours and I don't think you're going to get very far with that ankle so you probably need me," Elliot said.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that," Jessica said with a cheeky smile on her face, "If you want to have a rest for like 5 minutes then I don't mind because it can't exactly be easy carrying me about on your back while we're walking miles."

"No it's fine it's not that long we took our last break," Elliot replied.

"Well we'll take another one soon or whenever you feel like you need one," Jessica said.

Sarah and Jake were now much closer towards the buildings they had seen.

"It's not exactly much of a small village is it?" Sarah said. There were three buildings and they all look empty and abandoned**. **It looked as though no one had lived in them in years.

"Do you think he might be in one of those buildings?" Jake asked.

"I don't know we should probably go in and check them," Sarah said.

Jake and Sarah both looked the buildings up and down.

"You think they look safe enough to go inside?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know I'm not a building inspector, but I would think they'd be ok," Jake answered.

"Ok so it's not going to fall down on us," Sarah said.

"Well I hope not," Jake replied.

They walked over towards the first of the three buildings and slowly opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," They screamed as bats flew out.

"It's only bats," Sarah said with a sigh of relieve.

They slowly walked in and looked around they was no sign of Mike only a big empty house with no walls to separate the house into rooms and it looked as though the whole second floor had fallen through.

"I know we've been walking through the woods in the middle of the night for hours now but I'm kind of pretty scared to look it the next two houses," Sarah said.

"Me two but we have to what if Mike's in one of them," Jake replied.

"I know," Sarah agreed.

They walked over towards the second building which was much bigger than the first building.

"I think this is an old factory building rather than a house," Jake said.

"Yeah you're probably right it is pretty big," Sarah replied, "right no scares if any bats fly out when we open the door this time," she said as they got to the door.

"Yup no scares," Jake said.

They carefully opened the door but this time no bats flew out.

"Thank god there were no bats this time," Sarah said.

Inside it was dark and damp and there were still old machined lying about from when the factory was in use.

"He doesn't seem to be in here," Sarah said.

"Yeah unless he's upstairs," Jake said pointing towards old metal stairs.

"It's not really much of an upstairs the floors just made of metal. Do you think it would hold the two of us?" Sarah said.

"I think it would but there's only one way to find out," Jake replied.

"And if we find out it can't hold the weight of us then we both fall to our death," Sarah replied.

"Pretty much well we might survive it's not that high," Jake replied.

"It is quite high," Sarah said looking up, "Well come on then may as well see if it holds our weight."

"I'll go first," Jake said as he walked up the old metal stairs.

"Oh my god look over there is that Mike," Sarah said as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I think it is, it looks like he's sleeping," Jake said.

"Mike! Mike! Is that you? It's Sarah and Jake we've been looking for you everywhere," Sarah shouted.

Mike who was about twenty meters in front of them woke up and once realising that Sarah and Jake were there he started to run away from them towards the other end of the factory.

"What's he doing?" Jake said.

"Mike please wait," Sarah shouted as they chased after him.

"Mike come back here," Jake shouted.

Mike continued to run away.

"Please just leave me alone," Mike shouted back.

"Mike please just hear us out. I'm so sorry," Sarah said.

"We're so sorry," Jake said correcting Sarah.

Mike still continued to run he was nearly at the other end of the factory and nearly where there was what use to be an emergency fire exit.

Sarah and Jake still continued to chase after him.

"Hey Jake this doesn't feel so stable," Sarah said.

"It will be fine," He replied. Jake ran on but suddenly the floor under him gave way.

"JAKE!" Sarah screamed.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Left Hanging

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozon**

**Heya thanks to mk3j, simpleinupotter, la-la-la-45 & ****2014connerje for reviewing. I tried to get this chapter up as quick as I could so i hope you like it. Please review to let me know what you think and any ideas are welcome. **

**Chapter 32**

"Jake!" Sarah screamed.

Mike stopped running and looked round at Sarah who screaming Jakes name.

"Sarah I'm ok," Jake said hanging, "I managed to grab on to a piece of metal." Jake had managed to grab onto part of the metal floor that was hanging off.

"I thought you fell right down and were dead," Sarah said relieved that Jake was still alive.

"Grab my hand and I'll pull you up," Sarah said.

"I can't because if I let go to try and grab your hand and I'll fall," Jake replied.

"You won't," Sarah said.

"Plus you don't have enough strength to pull me up. I'll just drag you down with me," Jake said.

"Mike! Please come help me I can't pull him up myself and he won't be able to hold on much longer. Please Mike help me," Sarah begged.

Mike stood in silence and stared towards Sarah and Jake in shock at what had just happened.

"This is all my fault," Mike said to himself.

"Mike please help me or else Jake is going to fall," Sarah shouted.

"Mike we're really sorry," Sarah said continuing to try and get Mike to help her.

Mike continued to stare and didn't say anything.

"Mike I know you're in shock but Jake can't hold on much longer so please help me," Sarah begged.

"Sarah I'm coming," Mike replied, finally realising his brother needed him.

"Oh thank god," Sarah said to herself.

Mike ran over towards Sarah to help her.

"I can't get any closer," Mike said as he got towards Sarah and Jake. He couldn't get any closer because there was no more floor to take him over towards Sarah as there was huge hole were Jake was hanging from.

"Oh no, this can't be happening. Can you reach him from there?" She asked.

"No he's way too far away," Mike replied.

"Guys I can't hold on much longer my arms are getting really sore," Jake said.

"Try and grab my hand," Sarah said.

"No I can't because when I take my hand off the pole I'm holding on to I'll fall," Jake replied.

"You won't fall you need to be brave," Sarah said.

"I would like to see you try if it was you who was holding on for their life," Jake replied.

"Hey Guys this is no time to be arguing," Mike interrupted.

"No it's not," Sarah said.

"Sarah move over a bit I'm going to jump over to help you," Mike said.

"Mike don't you'll never make it. It's too far to jump and you've only got short legs," Sarah replied.

"No I have to at least try it's all my fault this has happened," Mike said.

"No mike it's not your fault I've spent the last few hours blaming myself for you running away but it's nobody's fault this has happened and if you're going to blame someone blame Elliot," Sarah said.

"Sarah you can't just blame Elliot," Jake said.

"Yeah I can because this would not be happening if he had never got with Sophie behind my back," Sarah replied.

"Look we've got no time to argue about it so let's just forget it," Jake replied.

"Mike I know you're a bit of a dare devil, like when you repel down from the roof but this is taking it too far there's about a fifty, fifty chance you'll make it," Sarah said.

"Well that's a fifty, fifty chance I'm willing to take," Mike replied.

Mike took a few steps back.

"Mike don't do it I've already got one brother hanging on for his live and I don't need another risking his," Sarah said.

Mike began to run forward.

"Mike don't," Sarah yelled.

Mike jumped over and didn't just made it and if Sarah hadn't been there to pull him over from the edge a bit a bit he could have easy of fallen.

"Thanks Sarah," Mike said.

"Jake please just grab on to my hand and we'll pull you up," Sarah said.

"I can't I'll fall," Jake said. Sarah and Mike had never seen Jake so scared in his life before usually he was really brave and would never let on if he was scared.

"Jake do you not remember when we were younger and you use to take me down to the skate park and teach me loads of tricks on my skate board and skates?" Mike asked.

"Yes I do but what's that got to do with anything?" Jake replied.

"Well when I was scared to board down the big ramp you use to always tell me that I had to be brave and if I believed I could do it I would be able to but if I didn't believe I could then there was a good chance I wouldn't be able to do it. So you just have to believe that you're going to be able to grab Sarah's hand without falling," Mike said.

"He's right," Sarah added.

"Ok I'll grab onto her hand," Jake replied.

Sarah lay down on the floor so she could extend her hand down to grab Jake's hand.

"I can do this," Jake whispered to himself.

Jake too his hand of the metal pole he was holding on to and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Pull me up Mike," Sarah said as she grabbed on to Jakes hand.

Mike began to help Sarah pull Jake up. Eventually they got him up.

"I'm so glad we got you back up here," Sarah said hugging both of her brothers.

"I've never been so scared in my life I thought I was going to die," Jake said.

"I'm sorry guys for running away and nearly getting you killed Jake," Mike said.

"It's ok; we should never have all lied to each other in the first place and then none of this would have happened," Jake said.

"We all broke the promise we made before we came here then, oyu know the one that we wouldn't lie to each other and tell each other everything important," Mike said.

"Yeah but we will probebly still lie to each other at some point to try and spare each others feelings," Sarah said.

"I know we probebly will and we'll have some big argument over it again but we'll just have to try our best to stop that from happening," Jake said.

"Here guys I don't this is a great place to be apologizing to each other and deciding not to lye to each other agian because this floor could quite easily give way any minute now," Sarah said.

"Yeah your right we should probably get out of here," Jake said.

"We'll have to call mom if we can get service to let them all know you're safe because they'll be worrying." Sarah said.

"What time is it anyway?" Mike asked as they got out of the old factory building.

"I'm not sure I think it's like six or seven in the morning because the suns out now," Jake said.

"Does mom have any idea where you are?" Mike asked.

"No we've not contacted her since we ran out the house looking for you so they have no idea where we are," Sarah said.

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


	34. Trying to get Home

**Disclamier: i do not own Cheaper by the Dozon**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45 & simpleinupotter for revieiwng. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review becasue I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and i would really like to know what you think about my stroy. **

**Chapter 33**

Everyone except for Sarah and Jake were still out looking for Mike as they didn't know that Sarah and Jake had already found him. Kate was still at the house with Kim, Nigel, Kyle, and baby Tom. Tom was out looking with Charlie, Henry and Mark and Lorraine, Nora and Bud were driving about looking in the nearest towns and handing out posters with Mike's picture.

"Mom, do you want something to eat?" Kim asked.

"No I'm fine," Kate replied.

"You need to have something to eat," Kim replied.

"I'll have something later," Kate answered. Kate was trying her best to stay strong for the rest of her kids and knew that if they seen her upset and crying, it would make the situation for them a lot worse than it already was.

"Hey Kim, is mom going to be alright?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah she will be once Mike is found," Kim replied. She was also very upset but like her mom wanted to stay strong for her younger brothers.

"What if we never find Mike will mom be like this forever?" Kyle asked.

"No she won't because we will find Mike," Kim said.

"I've never seen mom like this before," Kyle said.

"No me neither," Kim agreed.

"Have you got a signal yet?" Jake asked Sarah.

"No I still don't," Sarah replied. Sarah, Jake and Mike were trying to find the nearest town or city in hope they would get service on their cell phones.

"Wait wait, I've got one bar," Sarah said.

"Go call somebody then," Jake said.

"I'll call mom," Sarah replied.

"Hello," Kate said answering the phone.

"Hey mom it's Sarah, we've found Mike," Sarah said.

"You found him?" Kate asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah we have I'll put him on," Sarah replied.

"Hi mom I'm so sorry for running away," Mike said.

"It's ok," Kate said nearly crying because she was so happy to hear Mike's voice again.

"Where are you guys?" Kate asked.

"What was that," Mike replied.

"I can't hear anything Sarah the service is really bad," Mike said.

"Hello mom, you there?" Sarah said. She could hear mumbles but it was too hard to understand anything.

"Hello," Kate was saying at the other end of the line.

"We got cut off," Sarah said taking the phone away from her ear.

"So mom has no clue where we are and we're kind of lost," Sarah said.

"Well at least mom knows Mike's been found and we're all safe," Jake said.

"Yeah you're right," Sarah replied.

"Who was that mom?" Kim asked.

"Did they find Mike?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah it was Sarah and Jake they've found him but I got cut off and it's going straight to voice mail so I have no idea where they are," Kate said.

"Oh my god I'm so glad they found him," Kim said.

"I'll call your dad and the others," Kate said.

"I'll call Jessica," Kim said.

"Hello Tom, Sarah and Jake found Mike," Kate said.

"That's great news," Tom said before telling the others he was with.

"Jessica's going straight to voice mail and I tried Sarah, Jake and Mike again and they're all going to voice mail too," Kim said.

"Well your dad doesn't know where Sarah and Jake were looking and said he never seen them," Kate replied.

"I'm worried about Jessica because Sarah would have mentioned if she was with her and Dad's not with her and she didn't go with Nora so where is she?" Kim said.

"Tom have you seen Jessica because we've not heard from her?" Kate asked.

"No I've not and no one's heard form Elliot either," Tom replied.

"Kim, do you think there's any chance she would be with Elliot? Because no one's heard from him either," Kate asked.

"After what he did to Sarah I doubt it," Kim replied.

"But I also doubt she would have gone looking on her own," Kim added.

"Well I'll get back to you later if I hear anything," Kate said to Tom before hanging up.

Jessica and Elliot were still out looking in the forest. Jessica still couldn't walk due to her ankle so Elliot was still giving her a piggy back and they had been taking regular breaks to allow Elliot to have a rest. They still didn't know that Sarah and Jake had found Mike.

"Do you have any clue as to where we are?" Jessica asked Elliot.

"Emmm," Elliot said looking around, "Sorry not a clue."

"There doesn't seem to be anything but trees," Jessica said.

"I know, we're been walking all night so we're probably miles away from the lake," Elliot said.

"We could be on the completely wrong path from finding Mike. He might not even be in this stupid forest," Jessica said.

"You look shattered," Elliot said.

"I am but I'm not going to sleep until I find Mike. You must be even more shattered that me because you've been carrying me around," Jessica replied.

"I am pretty tired too actually but you're quite light so it's not problem," Elliot said.

"Thanks for carrying me by the way," Jessica smiled.

"Even though it's not exactly the best of circumstances to be saying this but I've enjoyed your company while we've been out here looking for Mike," Elliot said.

"Yeah I've enjoyed your company too and I've seen a different side of you and you're not the jerk I thought you were," Jessica replied.

"Thanks I think," Elliot said.

"What do you mean you think?" Jessica asked.

"Well you sort of called me a jerk. Well said you use to think I was a jerk," Elliot said.

"That's because I thought you were," Jessica laughed.

"Can you here that?" Elliot said.

"Hear what?" Jessica asked.

"People talking," Elliot answered.

Jessica was quite and listened.

"Yeah I can," She said.

"Hello, anyone there?" Elliot shouted.

"Hello!" Jessica shouted really loudly.

They both were quite and waited for a reply.

"Hello," A voice shouted back.

"That sounds like Sarah," Jessica said.

"Is that you Sarah?" Jessica yelled.

"Oh my god Jess," Sarah replied as they both came into sight with each other, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Mike!" Jessica shouted.

"Mike you have no idea how glad I am to see you," Jessica said as she got closer towards them.

"Why is she on Elliot's back?" Sarah whispered to Jake.

"I'm not sure," He replied.

"I would run over to give you a hug but I've really hurt my ankle and I can't walk," Jessica shouted to Mike and he took the hint and ran towards her and Jessica jumped off Elliot's back.

"I'm sorry," Mike said as he hugged Jessica.

"Please don't ever do that to us again we were all so worried," Jessica said.

"I won't, I promise" Mike replied.

"Could you please let go of me your kind of squashing me," Mike asked.

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy to see you," Jessica replied as she let go of Mike.

There was awkward moment between Sarah and Elliot when the two of them came face to face.

"So where did you find Mike?" Jessica said trying to break to awkwardness.

"In an old factory building and then Jake nearly died," Sarah said

"How?" Jessica said in shook.

"The floor on the second floor gave way and he was left hanging about twenty meters off the ground but we managed to pull him back up,"

"I'm glad you're safe," Jessica said to Jake.

"Thanks," He replied.

"What happened to your foot?" Mike asked.

"Oh I tripped over a big rock and Elliot thinks it just badly sprained and I can't walk so he's been giving me a piggy back all night, he's been a great help to me" Jessica replied.

"You should probably get that seen to," Sarah said.

"I told her we should have turned round and gone to the hospital or something but she was determined to carrying on looking for Mike," Elliot said.

"Do you know where we are Elliot because we're lost?" Jake asked.

"No I don't but I think if we just follow this path it should take us home," He replied.

"Ok well we better get going then," Sarah said.

"Yeah we better," Elliot said trying to make conversation with Sarah but she was just blanking him.

"Do you mind giving me a lift again," Jessica said to Elliot.

"No it's not a problem," He replied, before Jessica jumped on his back.

"I could take her if you want?" Jake asked Elliot.

"No it's fine," Elliot replied.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	35. Reunion

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozon**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, Islanda, RippedIntoPeices,mk3j, 2014connerje & simpleinupotter for reviewing. **

**Please Review.**

**Chapter 34**

Jake, Sarah, Mike, Jessica and Elliot were still out in the forest trying to find their way home. There was very little conversation between them all and the only one who was speaking to Elliot was Jessica, and Sarah, Jake and Mike just spoke amongst themselves.

"Sarah I am really, really sorry," Elliot said breaking the tension between him and Sarah.

Sarah ignored him and continued to walk.

"Sarah I am really sorry. Will you please just hear me out," Elliot begged.

"Look Elliot can we please not have this conversation just now," Sarah snapped.

"Well when are we going to have this conversation?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure, we might not even have this conversation but if we do it's not going to be now. You hear me?" Sarah replied becoming quite annoyed and upset.

"Yeah I hear you," He replied.

"She'll come round eventually," Jessica whispered to Elliot.

"I doubt she will, it took her ages to even speak to me after I dumped her and then she thought it was only because of the whole long distance thing," Elliot whispered back.

"I think she will, you might not become her best friend in the world but she will forgive you, trust me," Jessica replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, I was just asking him if any of the surroundings looked familiar," Jessica answered.

"And do they?" Mike asked.

"No not really but I think we're on the right path to getting home. It will probably take us a few more hours but we're going the right way I think," Elliot replied.

"Are you ok carrying Jessica? Because if you're getting tired I'll easily take a turn," Jake offered.

"I'm ok for just now but when I start to get sore from carrying her I'll let you know," Elliot replied.

"Cool, Cool," Jake replied.

"I am getting really sore legs form all this walking. Can we take a short break?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure, I am pretty exhausted too," Sarah replied.

"What time is it anyway?" Jessica asked.

"It's half nine," Elliot replied.

"I am really quite tired and I need my bed. It's been like over 24 hours since I last had any sleep," Jessica said.

"If you're tired how you do think I feel. I had to carry you around so you barely did any walking," Elliot laughed.

"I can't wait until we get home," Jake said.

"Me too," Sarah said.

"Me three," Mike said.

"I think I know where we are," Elliot said after looking around.

"You do?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that if we cut through those trees to the right of us it will take us onto ZellBurn Road," Elliot replied.

"Well let's walk through the trees and see if you're right," Mike said as the five of them started to walk through the trees.

"I think I can hear cars," Sarah said as they walked further into the trees.

"It is cars," Jake said.

"We can finally get home," Jessica said.

"I have service on my phone,"Sarah screamed as she took her cell out from her pocket.

"Go call mom and tell them that we're somewhere on Zellburn Road and ask if someone could come pick us up," Jake said.

Sarah looked down her contacts list until she found 'mom' and dialled it.

"Hello Sarah are you all ok?" Kate asked answering the phone.

"Yeah we're fine, we met Jessica and Elliot so we're with them now and we're somewhere on Zellburn Road," Sarah said.

"Ok, stay there and I'll get someone to come pick you all up," Kate said.

"Thanks I'm not sure how far up on the road we are but we'll stand at the side so that we'll bew noticeable," Sarah said.

"Ok see you soon bye," Kate said.

"Bye" Sarah said before ending the phone call.

"Someone's coming to pick us up soon," Sarah said.

"Ok."

After about twenty minutes Tom's car drove up towards them and pulled up at the side of the road.

"Oh I'm happy to see you're all safe," Tom said coming out of the car.

"Dad!" Sarah, Jake, and Jessica said running over to hug him.

"Mike come give me a hug," Tom said.

"I'm so sorry dad," Mike said.

"It's ok," Tom said gripping Mike tight.

"I promise to never run away again," Mike said as tears began to run down his face.

"Well we better get home, everyone is dying to see you all," Tom said.

Everyone got in the car and they started to drive home.

The twenty minute journey back to the lake passed quickly and everyone was very quite in the car. As they drove up towards they house all the Baker's and Murtaugh's were standing outside all waiting to greet them.

Mike was the first to get out the car and Kate rushed over towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry mom I didn't mean to get you all upset and worried," Mike said as tears started to pour down his face again.

"It's ok you're home now," Kate said also nealry in tears.

Kim, Henry, Mark, Nigel and Kyle all ran over to see Mike.

"Mike please never do anything like that to us again. I was so worried I might not have ever seen you again," Kim said.

"I'm sorry and I promise I won't ever do anything like that again," Mike replied.

"Oh come here," Kim said opening her arms up to give him hug.

"Great to have you back man," Henry said.

"Yeah it is," Mark added.

"We were worried we were never going to see our big brother again," Kyle and Nigel said.

Nora, Charlie, Lorrain and Bud who was holding baby Tom all ran over to see Mike.

"I am so happy to see you," Lorraine said.

"Same and so is Tom look at that smile on his face now he's seen you," Nora said as baby Tom made smiling faces at Mike.

"You look exhausted," Charlie said.

"I am," Mike replied, "And I'm really sorry for running away."

"Will you please stop apologizing I've heard you say sorry about ten times now," Lorraine said.

"Well I apologized to everyone else and I couldn't just forget about you guys now could i?" Mike replied.

**Please Review!**

**I think there will be a couple more chapters until i finish this story and i would really like to hear any ideas you have before the story finishes, but I am going to do a follow on stroy after this which will take place once the Bakers get home and I will probebly include the Murtaugh's in it too. **


	36. All Together Again

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hi thanks to la-la-la-45, ****Islanda & 2014connerje for reviewing. I have decided that i might not finish the story in a few chapters and instead make it longer as that is what people have been telling me to do, so if you've got any good ideas then pleae let me know. **

**Chapter 35**

It had been an hour since Mike, Sarah, Jake and Jessica returned home. All four of them had gone to their rooms to get some sleep as it they hadn't had any sleep the whole night and had been up for about twenty four hours.

"I'm so happy to have them all home now," Kate said to Tom.

"So am I," Tom replied.

"I thought I might not have ever seen Mike again and then I thought something might have happened to Sarah, Jake and Jessica because I never heard from any of them," Kate continued.

"Well at least nothing did happen to any of them."

"I know but something nearly did happen because Jake nearly died, Sarah said that the floor underneath them gave way and Jake fell but he managed to grab on and was left hanging about twenty metres or something off the ground but Sarah and mike were able to pull him back up, thank goodness for that" Kate said.

"Sarah told me that too, I don't know what we would have done if he had fallen or if Mike had never been found," Tom said.

"I can't even bare the think about that," Kate replied.

"Hey mom, dad is it ok if I stay here with you for the next couple days you have left at the lake?" Lorraine asked as she walked into their room.

"Yes of course it is. Nora said that her bud and Tom were all going to stay as well and Charlie said he was going to spend some time here with us as well since Ann is going away this week with her work," Kate answered.

"I'll share a room with Sarah. It will be just like old times when we use to come here," Lorraine said.

"I know and it's great to have the whole family together again because we not all been together since last year while we were at the lake. Anyway I thought you use to hate coming to the lake" Tom said.

"I use to love coming when I was younger and well as the years went on I started to not enjoy coming as much and well last year I wasn't so excited about coming at all but I have to admit it was a great spending time as a family," Lorraine smiled.

Ever since Lorraine had moved to New York she missed her family and realised that when her dad was always going on about spending time as a family and that it's important to spend time together that he was actually right.

Lorraine went through into Sarah's room with her bag of clothes. She barley had anything with her as she just took a few things because she had no time to pack as she tried to get here as quick as she could to try and help find Mike.

She quietly tip toped into the room trying her best not to disturb Sarah who was sleeping. She sat down on the side of the bed and then remembered how uncomfortable and lumpy the bed was. She put the few things she had with her into the drawers by the side of her bed, trying her best to do it quietly which wasn't going so well as she had already dropped a few things which made a loud bang when they hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she woke up from her sleep.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you; I was just unpacking a few of the things I took with me," Lorraine replied.

"Why are you unpacking?" Sarah said.

"I'm staying here for the last few days you all have left at the lake," Lorraine replied.

"But you hate the lake," Sarah said.

"I don't hate it I just hate all the dirt and mess and this uncomfortable mattress," Lorraine said.

"Well what do you like about it then?" Sarah asked.

"Emm well I like spending time with the family," Lorraine replied.

"Since when did you like spending time with us all?"

"Since I moved away to New York and I don't get to see you all every day and I missed you all and I want to spend some time with you all," Lorraine said.

"Well I'm going to leave you to get some sleep, so I'll see you later," Lorraine said before leaving the room.

Jake and Mike were in their room trying to get some sleep but both of them had, had very little sleep so far.

"Dude I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you run away? Was it because of me and Sarah arguing?" Jake asked.

"Well I suppose but don't blame yourself it wasn't because of you two personally I was just sick of all the arguing and I just wanted to get away from it all," Mike replied.

"If we hadn't found you would you have come back?" Jake asked

"I would have come back at some point. Well the truth is I probably would have come home by now because I started to realise how worried you all would have been and I don't think I could have put you through much more of that than I already had," Mike said.

"I'm sorry about all the arguing, "Jake said.

"It's not really your fault it was all of ours but I just wanted to get away from it all but I kind of wish I didn't run away because I realise how worried everyone must have been and I feel really bad about what I put you all through," Mike said.

"I think that you running away kind of did have a good side because all the arguing has stopped now. I think it just showed us that no matter what had happened we all love each other and well we're all going to get mad at each other at some point but we shouldn't hate each other. It was just the wakeup call we needed." Jake said.

**Please Review!**


	37. Defensive

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, Jazz248, Islanda & mk3j for reviewing. **

**Chapter 36**

It had been about eight hours since Sarah, Jake, Jessica and Mike returned home. Kate and Jessica were not long home from the hospital. Jessica had gotten her ankle checked out and it was just a bad sprain and she had been told to try not and out any weight on it for the next few days.

All the Bakers including Nora, Charlie, Lorraine and Bud and Baby Tom were gathered at the table for dinner. It was the first time in about a year the whole family had sat down and had a meal together.

Everyone was getting along well and talking amongst themselves.

"So I hear you have a new frog," Nora said to Mark.

"Yeah he's called Buttons," Mark replied.

Tom stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thanks to Nora, Bud, Lorraine and Charlie for all coming here and spending the rest of the time we have here at the lake with us and to say that it's great to have Mike back here with us and well also Sarah, Jake and Jessica because we were all worried about you too."

"Thanks dad, it's great to be back," Mike said.

"Bud and I also have something we like to say to you all," Nora announced.

Everyone looked over towards them, looking worried

"Don't worry its good news," Bud said.

"We've decided that we're moving back home from Houghton because Bud's had a job offer back home in Chicago," Nora said.

"Well that's great news," Tom said.

"So when do you move back," Kate asked.

"Well we're not a hundred percent sure but probably within the next few weeks," Bud answered.

After dinner everyone went and did their own thing in the house.

Sarah was in her room listening to her iPod.

"Hey," Lorraine said as she walked into the room.

"Hey."

"I think we need to have a little talk," Lorraine said shutting the door behind her.

"About what?" Sarah said as she took her iPod headphones out her ears.

"Well about Elliot. Remember you did call me when you were in tears telling me all about it," Lorraine said.

"Oh that," Sarah replied.

"So did you do as I said and tell someone else who was here at the lake so they could help you," Lorraine said.

"Yeah I told Jessica and Kim but they weren't exactly the best help," Sarah said.

"So I'm guessing this all has something to do with Mike running away," Lorraine said.

"Yeah you got that right," Sarah said, "To make a long story short I forgave Mike and Henry for not telling me about Elliot and Sophie but I didn't forgive Jake and we were having this huge argument and Mike had, had enough of it so he ran away to get away from it,"

"Why didn't you forgive Jake?" Lorraine asked.

"I forgave Mike because he was younger and thought he probably didn't know what to do and I forgave Henry because I know he would have just done whatever Jake had decided to do but I didn't forgive him because well out of everyone I know I would have least expected him to hide something like that form me," Sarah said.

"He was just trying to spare your feelings," Lorraine said.

"I know but I think I was just looking for someone to blame," Sarah said.

"It's not Jake's fault though," Lorraine said.

"I know and we're cool now and Mike running away showed me that arguing with Jake was stupid and I've also decided I'm going to go speak to Elliot tomorrow and turn over a new leave between us," Sarah said.

"You are?" Lorraine said.

"Yeah but I'm not taking him back, no way there's not a chance in hell of that happening. I'm not going to be his best friend either I probably won't even speak to him but I know arguing with him won't do anyone any good so may as well sort things out and it might make Mike happy," Sarah said.

"That quite a mature thing for you to do," Lorraine said.

"I know I'm kind of surprising myself too," Sarah laughed.

"It's like a new and improved Sarah," Lorraine said.

"Yeah it is," Sarah smiled.

"Let's just see how long it takes before you're back to your usual self," Lorraine said.

"Probably not long," Sarah smirked.

* * *

Kim and Jessica were sitting in their room, Kim was reading a book and Jessica was doing her hair, trying out new styles.

"What do you think about this one?" Jessica asked Kim. She had curled her hair and then tied it up into a pony tail leaving the front down.

"It's ok but it's not really you?" Kim said.

"How is it not?" Jessica asked.

"It is nice but it's quite fancy for you and usually you're quite plain and simple," Kim replied.

"Well maybe I'm fed up being plain and simple Jessica," Jessica replied.

"What's up with the sudden change of style? Is there a boy you like or something?" Kim asked.

"No I just fancied a change," Jessica replied. As much as Jessica wished there wasn't a boy she was trying to impress there was, Elliot Murtaugh. Since last night when she was out looking for Mike with him she had seen a different side to him a side she liked. Jessica knew things wouldn't be easy considering Elliot was Sarah's ex and that he probably did still fancy Sarah but she couldn't help they way she felt.

She thought maybe a new look would get Elliot's attention and maybe he would realise that he liked her back but even if that did happen she knew that Sarah would hate her so was Eliot worth it, was he worth putting her relationship with Sarah on the line.

"You sure there's not a boy?" Kim asked again.

**Jessica's POV**

"No there's not," I lied. I wanted to tell Kim but thought that things would be better if I kept it to myself that way Sarah wouldn't find out and get annoyed and I knew Elliot probably didn't feel the same way about me.

"So I've been meaning to ask how you ended up with Elliot the other night when you were looking for Mike." Kim asked. Did she know that I liked Elliot was it really obvious, Why else would she ask me that.

"Well after you went home to see mom I carried on looking for Mike and I met him while I was looking and he was his own as well and he said it would probably be best if we stayed together since it was getting dark," I replied.

"How you were able to spend the whole night with that jerk, I don't know," Kim said.

"He's not that bad you know. To begin with I barley spoke to him but I seen a different side of him and he's not the jerk I thought he was," I said.

"How is he not? He cheated on our sister with someone else and then dumped her and then he tried to get back with her even though Jake told him he had to tell Sarah about Sophie or he would so what does Elliot go and do. He decides to get back with Sarah but make her keep it secret," Kim said.

"Well maybe he made a mistake but nobody's perfect," Jessica replied.

"Spilling your drink all over your work is a mistake not cheating on your girlfriend, dumping her, getting back with her and make her keep it secret. That is not a mistake. He knew exactly what he was doing" Kim replied.

"Yeah he did know what he was doing but he got back with Sarah and told her to keep it secret because he wanted to try and save their relationship and yeah he knew what he was doing when he cheated on Sarah as well, but he never seen her and he said it didn't feel like she was her girlfriend," I said. Now I was just making it really obvious that I liked him.

"Why are you so protective of him?" Kim asked.

"Am not I'm just saying that, that night I seen a different side of him and know that he's really sorry for what he's done and I know that if he could change things he would do them a lot differently," I replied. I knew I was being protective about what Kim had to say about him but I knew she was wrong. Elliot isn't the Jerk she thinks he is or the Jerk I use to think he was.

"Has he liked brainwashed you or something?" Kim asked.

"No and I know you don't understand but I really get Elliot spending all that time with him I learnt loads about him and I know if it were the other way round and it was you who was saying all this I would think you were going mad," I said.

"Ok well maybe you do get him and maybe you're able to forgive him for what he done to Sarah but I can't," Kim said.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause an argument," I said. Kim and I never argue and this was all because I like Elliot and I know he's a nice guy but she thinks he's a total jerk when he's not at all he just made a mistake.

"No it's cool I'm sorry too," Kim replied.

"I think I just need to get things back to normality I've had little sleep and I'm just tired," I said.

I can't believe I just had that argument with Kim. I usually able to tell her everything but why did I feel like I couldn't tell her this. Why was I so defensive of Elliot and jump in and defend him after everything Kim said about him, when I know he doesn't feel the same way about me.

**Please Review!**


	38. Forgive and Forget

**Disclmaier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen.**

**Thanks to la-la-la-45 & Islanda for reviewing. Please review I only got two reviews for the last chapter.**

**Chapter 37**

It was the next morning and everyone was up and everyone was at the table eating their breakfast.

"Dad do you have any plans for us today?" Mark asked.

"No I think you can all just do as you please," Tom replied.

"Ok that's good because I arranged to meet up with Kenneth," Mark said.

"Well we have all been invited round for dinner at the Murtaugh's tonight but I'm unsure if we're going or not," Tom said.

"I'm happy to go," Mark said.

"Well what about the rest of you," Kate said.

"Yeah whatever," Henry said.

"Yeah I'll go," Jessica said.

"Me too," Kyle said.

"Me three," Nigel said.

"Yeah," Kim said.

Lorraine, Charlie, Nora and Bud all also agreed to go. The only ones who hadn't answered were Sarah, Jake and Mike.

"Sarah," Kate said.

"I'm not fussed," She replied.

"What about you two," Kate said to Mike and Jake.

"Sounds cool to me," Jake said.

"I'm not bothered," Mike replied.

"Ok that's everyone so we're going," Tom announced.

Everyone went off to do their own thing. Jake and Mike went boarding, Henry and Mark went to the Murtaugh's Jessica, Kim, Nigel and Kyle were playing in the lake with some of the Murtaugh's. Charlie had gone to his work to get a few jobs finished but promised he'd be back as soon as he could. Nora and Bud had gone to take baby Tom for a walk. While Tom and Kate stayed at the house.

Sarah and Lorraine were sitting outside the house trying to enjoy the sun, well Lorraine was.

"So are you going over to see Elliot today?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah I'm just away to leave in a few minutes," Sarah said, "But I don't really know what I am going over for, like what I'm going to say and stuff."

"You told me yesterday you were going over to say that you're not going to hold a grudge between you two and you that you're going to forget what happened and move on from it, so just tell him what you told me," Lorraine said.

"Ok that's what I'll do," Sarah said.

"You don't have to stay long just say what you've got to say and go," Lorraine said.

"Yeah I think that's what I'll do," Sarah said.

* * *

Elliot was sitting in his room over at the boulders. There was a knock at the door.

"Elliot it's for you," Kenneth shouted.

"Who is it?" He replied.

"It's Sophie," Kenneth replied.

"Oh great," Elliot said sarcastically under his breath.

"What do you want?" Elliot said as he got to the door.

"Can I come in," Sophie said.

"I suppose," Elliot said letting her in.

They went to the living room since there was no one there.

"Elliot I just wanted to apologize," Sophie said.

"For what exactly?" Elliot asked.

"For acting the way I acted the other day when I was round here," Sophie said.

Elliot didn't say anything.

"I never knew Sarah and her brother were there hiding so I can't help the fact she heard us but I am sorry for the way I acted afterwards making you choose between me and her on the spot," Sophie said.

"I'd prefer not to talk about this just now. Could you just go now," Elliot said trying to get Sophie to leave, "Please could you just leave."

"No because I've just come all the way over here the least you could do is hear me out," She shouted.

"The least you could do would be to leave now you've already caused me enough problems," Elliot said, opening the living room door to trying to get Sophie to leave.

"Don't go saying I caused you lots of problems you were the one who cheated on your girlfriend not me," Sophie said.

"Yeah well there was no need for you to be here the first time you came and there is no need for you to be here now, because you have no idea what you caused to happen the last time you came so I'd prefer if you just left now before you cause even bigger problems," Elliot said.

"And what problems did I cause?" Sophie asked.

"Well after Sarah found out about me and you she had a huge argument with her brother because he knew I dumped Sarah for you and then one of her younger brothers ran away to get away from all the arguing," Elliot said.

"What that little boy who was all over the news the other day, he was her brother?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah he was so do you see what you've caused to happen," Elliot said.

"You can't blame this all on me you were the one who cheated on her made her lie to her family about being back with you, told her brother that nothing happened between me and you only that you fancied me and made him not tell Sarah so really it's all your fault. It's not really my fault, the only thing I did was turn up and speak to you and let everyone know about all the lies and everything you did. So don't blame it on me," Sophie yelled.

"I know it's all my fault but if you hadn't turned up this wouldn't have happened," Elliot yelled back.

There was a strange silence between them.

"So why are you here," Elliot said breaking the silence.

"I came to see if you still felt anything for me and if we had any chance of being together properly but I think that's a bit of an awkward thing to ask now don't you?" Sophie said.

"Well yeah it is but I'm going to be completely honest with you it's not you I want to be with," Elliot said.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Sophie said looking quite upset

There was another knock at the door.

"I'll just go get that," Elliot said.

"Sarah," Elliot said as he answered the door.

"Hey I just came to see you it will only take a few minutes," Sarah said.

"Can it wait until later on I'm a little busy just now," Elliot said.

Sarah gave Elliot a funny look.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here. I came to say that I'm just going to forget everything that happened and now I'm here and you can't even spare a few minutes to hear me out but it doesn't matter now because I think I was just making a mistake," Sarah said.

"Sarah come in, I'm sorry I just had an unexpected visitor," Elliot said.

Sarah walked in and seen Sophie.

"Oh I can see you're kinda busy. I'll come back later or actually I might not come back at all," Sarah said as she turned round to leave.

"Sarah wait!" Elliot said.

"Sarah I'm leaving anyway. You won it's you he loves not me," Sophie said pushing past Sarah towards the door.

"Sophie wait there's still something I need to say," Elliot said.

"Yeah what is it," Sophie said.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said.

"For what?" Sophie asked.

"Just for all this, but we did have some good times together didn't we?" Elliot said.

"Yeah we did," Sophie said, "Bye Elliot."

"Bye I'll see you around," Elliot replied.

"Yeah maybe," She said before she left.

"Well this is a little awkward," Sarah said.

"Yeah just a little," Elliot said.

Sarah bit her lip and looked at Elliot. She hadn't quite planned for things to be like this before she decided to come over.

"Come through and have a seat," Elliot said.

"Ok," Sarah said as she went through to the sitting room and sat down on the big cream sofa.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat," Elliot asked.

"No I'm fine I'm not staying long," Sarah said.

Elliot had gotten quite a surprise when he answered the door and seen Sarah he hadn't expected her to come round and was even more surprised that she had come to say that she was going to forget about everything that had happened.

"Sorry about Sophie being here I had no idea she was coming. I had no idea you were coming either you gave me a bit of a surprise," Elliot said.

"Yeah I surprised myself and I'm sorry for sort of losing it out there a few minutes ago," Sarah said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's cool," Elliot replied.

"Anyway I am here to say that I don't want to hold a grudge about this whole thing and I'm just going to forgive and forget about it all but I'm not saying I'm going to be your best friend and everything is going to be fine between us because it's not and there's no way we're going to get back together. The main reason I'm doing this is because of Mike because I know this is what he wants and I don't want to cause anymore problems between my family and yours just because we had a fight," Sarah said.

"I understand I never expected you to take me back for one minute," Elliot said.

Sarah smiled because she didn't know what else to say.

"So how much longer do you have left at the lake then?" Elliot asked trying to make conversation.

"Just a few more days I'm not exactly sure when we're leaving you know what my dad's like a few more days could be a week or more but we're back to school in two weeks so we'll leave next week probably," Sarah said.

"I'm not sure when we go home because our house isn't far from here this is just our holiday house but we spend like half the year here because it's not far away from our school either so it's just like having two housed really," Elliot said.

"What house do you prefer?" Sarah asked.

"Well this one's got more space and well the lake and open air, our other house is surrounded by lots of other houses it's in a big neighbourhood and more of my friends life near my other house but I probably prefer this one," Elliot said.

"Oh cool," Sarah said.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?" Elliot said.

"No I've got to go anyway," Sarah said.

"Alight ok, I'll walk you to the door," Elliot said.

"Ok," Sarah said.

"Well I'll see you around and I hope you enjoy the last few days you have left at the lake," Elliot said.

"Yeah I'll see you tonight," Sarah replied.

"Tonight," Elliot said looking confused.

"Yeah your parents invited us round for dinner," Sarah said.

"Oh yeah," he replied, "Well I see you tonight then. Bye."

"Yeah, Bye."

**Hope you liked it**

**Please Review!**


	39. Dinner

**disclamier: i don not own cheaper by the dozen**

**hey thanks to la-la-la-45, Jazz248, Islanda, 2014connerje for reveiwing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far as I now have over 100 reviews so i am really happy about that. I have tried to make this chapter longer than the previous ones.**

**Chapter 38**

Everyone was at home getting ready to go round to the Murtaugh's for dinner.

"Hey Kim does this look ok?" Jessica asked as she twirled round to shoe of what she was wearing.

"Yeah it looks fine," Kim replied.

"You sure?" Jessica asked.

"Jess trust me it looks fine," Kim said.

Jessica was trying to impress Elliot. She knew that he still liked Sarah but hoped that maybe just maybe he felt something towards her too.

"So I heard you went over to speak to Elliot today," Jake said as he sat down beside Sarah in the living room. They were the only ones who were readying and were waiting for everyone else.

"Yeah I did," Sarah replied.

"How did it go?" Jake asked.

"Well Sophie was there when I first arrived," Sarah said.

"What was she doing there? Is she back with Elliot?" Jake asked.

"No I'm not too sure what she was doing there but she left straight after I got there and told me I had won because Elliot didn't want to be with her," Sarah said.

"So it's you he wants to be with then," Jake said.

"Well I'm not sure because when I said there was no chance that we're get back together he said something like he didn't for one second expect to get back with me, so maybe he doesn't want to be with any of us," Sarah said, "Or maybe there's somebody else."

"No I think he does want to be with you but he's just accepting that he has no chance," Jake said.

Jessica walked into the room and sat next to Sarah on the sofa.

"Hey Jess, "Sarah said.

"Hiya guys," Jessica said.

"So do you still like him or have feeling towards him?" Jake asked Sarah as they continued with there conversation.

"Like who?" Jessica interrupted.

"We're talking about Sarah and Elliot," Jake said.

"Oh ok. So do you still like him?" Jessica asked. She knew that if Sarah still liked Elliot there was no way she could be with him.

"No I don't like him anymore I still obviously feel something for him but I wouldn't go down that road again," Sarah said. Really she did still like Elliot and did have feelings for him but she didn't want to, she wished she didn't have those feelings but she did. She was telling the truth when she said she wouldn't go down that road again because there was very little chance that she would get back with Elliot.

"So would you like date other guys then and move on from Elliot?" Jessica asked.

"Well if some guy who I really liked came along then maybe but I don't plan on dating anyone," Sarah said.

Jessica really wanted to tell Sarah that she liked Elliot and wanted to know if she would mind if her and Elliot got together but first she didn't know if Elliot liked her so it was probably pointless in asking and even if he did it wasn't exactly the easiest of things to ask Sarah.

Ten minutes later everyone else was ready except for Lorraine and everyone was in the living room waiting.

"Lorraine, will you please hurry up!" Tom shouted.

"Two seconds," She replied.

"That girl is unbelievable," Sarah said, "She'll still have to put on more lip gloss for like the fifteenth time."

"And then she'll look in the mirror another five times to check that what she wearing looks ok and if her hair looks alright," Mark added.

"And then she'll decide she doesn't like what she's wearing and she'll chance her outfit like ten times and then decide to wear what she had on in the first place, so the ten outfit changes are a waste of time," Henry said.

"Yeah you got that right," Charlie laughed.

"I'm ready now if you're all done making fun of me," Lorrain said.

"Yeah we're done," Sarah smiled.

"Ok so let's go then," Tom said.

They all got in the car even though the Murtaugh's house was only at the other side of the lake.

Jessica sat in second from back row of the car squashed between Kim and Mark. She knew that things were going to be a little awkward at dinner because she wanted to tell Elliot how she felt but didn't know how to and she couldn't ask anyone for advise because she didn't want anyone to find out.

"Everyone must be on their best behaviour," Tom said as they drove up towards the Murtaugh's house.

"No playing your usual pranks or getting in trouble or causing any kind problems. You got it," Tom nagged.

"We got it," everyone replied.

"Because if there is any trouble there will be serious consequences," Tom said, looking directly at Sarah.

"Don't worry dad I'll be on my best behaviour," Sarah said with a cheeky smile.

They all got out the car and walked over towards the house.

"Hi great to see you all, so glad you could make it," Jimmy said.

"Hi, thanks for inviting us," Kate said.

"Come on in," Sarina said.

Everyone gathered at the table waiting for food to be served.

"We have just hired a new cook and the food he makes is amazing," Jimmy boasted.

"Oh sounds great," Tom replied wishing that it were him who had a new cook and had maids all cleaning up behind him and his twelve kids but that was never going to happen.

Jessica sat at across the table from Elliot but he said very little to her only a casual hello and how you doing. Jessica was hoping that he might have showed more of an interest but it was obvious who he was interested in, Sarah; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they had gotten there.

"Sarah," Mike whispered trying to get his sisters attention.

"Yeah," She replied.

"I don't know if you've noticed but Elliot keeps looking at you," Mike said.

"Oh yeah I kind of noticed," Sarah said.

"I don't know who he thinks he is but he better not be thinking he has a chance with you again. He already knows what problems he has caused. You would think he would steer well clear of you," Jake said.

"Just ignore him he's not a problem," Sarah said.

"Ok but if he keeps staring I will say something," Jake said.

Dinner passed really quickly and everyone got along really well. Elliot kept glancing over at Sarah every few minutes but Sarah just ignored him.

Tom, Kate, Jimmy, Sarina and the older kids all went into the sitting room and were chattering amongst themselves. The Baker kids and the Murtaugh kids were all hanging around in small groups.

Sarah, Jake and Mark were playing the wii in the games room. Elliot came in and made a signal towards Sarah without Jake and Mike noticing to tell her to come with him.

"I am just away to go and see mom I need to ask her something. I'll be back in a few minutes," Sarah said.

"Ok," Jake replied.

Sarah went and followed Elliot down the hallway towards the door out onto the porch.

"What did you want to see me about?" Sarah asked.

"I just wanted to apologize I think you noticed that I kept looking over at you during dinner," Elliot said.

"Yeah I noticed," Sarah said.

"You just looked so pretty tonight I couldn't help it but I'm sorry," he said.

"Thanks but I think you need to get a hold of yourself because if you think you're flattering me your not," Sarah said, "and I thought I already made it quite clear that me and you were over and there is no chance we will ever get back together."

"Oh I know that I wasn't trying to flatter you and I'm not trying to get back with you we're both trying to move on," Elliot said.

"So why did you keep looking over at me and why are you here now apologizing to me for staring?" Sarah asked. She knew Elliot was just trying to get back with her.

"Well I thought I better apologize and like I said you looked really pretty tonight so I couldn't help it and the truth is I'm not trying to get back with you I just wanted to try and make conversation with you," Elliot said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because I want to be friends, I am trying to be your friend. Just because we were going out, it doesn't mean we can't just be friends," Elliot said.

"It seems weird being friends with you when you want to be more than just friends," Sarah said.

"No I want to move on just like you do," Elliot said.

"You say that but are you telling the truth because if we are friends then what are you going to do if I get with someone else or it's going to be strange for me if you get with someone else," Sarah said.

"I know but we got on really well last year before we started dating and I don't want to lose our friendship because we dated and things ended badly," Elliot said.

"Do you not think that maybe the reason we were such great friends last year was because we liked each other," Sarah said.

"Well maybe but still I wasn't being friends with you because I wanted to be with you I was being friends with you because I wanted to be friends," Elliot replied.

"But I think you're forgetting what you did to me I know I said I was going to forget about it all but it's a bit different if you want me to be your best friend. I'm not saying we can't be friends but I like things the way they are just now we are friends but just not as close as we use to be," Sarah said hoping Elliot might understand.

"Yeah ok but I just wondered if we could be like we use to be before we started going out," Elliot smiled.

"Maybe one day we will but everything that has just happened I don't think things are going to be like they were before just like that," Sarah said.

"I understand," Elliot said before Sarah went back into the house.

"Well at least I tried," Eliot sighed.

Sarah was feeling confused over what she should do. She wanted to be friends again and everything be like they were before but she wasn't able to completely forgive and forget but she was going to try and get on with Elliot but being really close again was too hard.

Jessica walked past the door out onto the porch and seen Elliot sitting there on his own.

"Hey Elliot," she said as she came outside.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing just wanted some air," he replied.

"Oh ok."

"How is your foot by the way I forgot to ask," Elliot asked.

"Oh it's getting better I went to the hospital the other day and they just said it was a bad sprain but I can walk on it now so it's all good and I don't need you to carry me around anymore either," Jessica smiled.

"Well that's good then," Elliot replied.

"And thanks for carrying me around when we were looking for Mike it was really nice of you," Jessica said.

"You're welcome," Elliot replied.

"Were you speaking to Sarah just a few minutes ago? I noticed her walking away from this direction," Jessica asked.

"Yeah it didn't go so well," Elliot said.

"Oh, why not?" Jessica asked.

"Well I asked to speak to her because I wanted us to become friends again like we were before we started dating but she said she was happy with things the way we they were just now even though she's forgiven me, I can tell she's still really hurt," Elliot said.

"She'll be fine. Yeah you did hurt her but she's a strong person," Jessica said.

"I'm surprised you're even bothering to speak to me," Elliot said, "no one else in your family will. I thought Sarah would after she came round this afternoon but I've just realised how much I hurt her so she'll try to speak to me as least as she can."

"I speak to you because I like you and we get along and I don't care if the rest of my family give me a hard time for being your friend because I get you and."

"I get you," Elliot interrupted.

"Yeah," Jessica said.

"Jessica we're leaving," Nigel shouted.

"Ok just a minute," she replied, "Well I better go."

"Ok I'll walk with you to say bye to rest of your family too," Elliot said.

"Ok," Jessica said.

"Jess wait," Elliot said.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

"Thanks for being a great mate."

"No problem," Jessica said.

Elliot leant over and gave her hug.

"Well friends hug," Elliot said after their hug.

"Yeah they do," Jessica said. She was thinking of whether or not to tell Elliot that she liked him but didn't want to spoil their friendship if he didn't feel the same way back.

"Oh there you are Jessica," Tom said as Jessica appeared.

"Hey," Jessica said.

"Well that's everyone so let's go,"Ttom said.

"Thanks for having us," Kate said, "Dinner was lovely."

"Oh no problem we all had a really good time," Sarina said.

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review! **


	40. Kim's Advise

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thanks to Jazz248 & 2014connerje for reviewing. Sorry it took longet for an update than usual but I've already got the next two chapters written up and will get them uploaded soon. Please review i only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 39**

It was early the next morning and the only ones out of their beds were Sarah, Jake and Mike. They were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"So what are we all going to do today?" Jake asked.

"I don't know what you think?" Mike answered.

"What do you mean we're doing, I can do what I want," Sarah said.

"We have to do something together we haven't hung out just the three of us since well before you found out before Elliot and Sophie," Jake said.

"It does feel like ages ago just the three of us hung around together," Mike said.

"Yeah you're right it does," Sarah agreed.

"So what are we going to do today then?" Jake asked again.

"I say we just hang around here at the lake and maybe going boarding" Mike said.

"Yeah sounds cool to me," Sarah said.

"Yeah ok then," Jake said.

It was later in the morning and everybody else was now up, most of them were sitting in the living room.

"So Charlie I hear that Ann is coming home from her trip away with her friends today," Kate said trying to make conversation with her oldest son. She was beginning to feel as though she weren't as close to him anymore and that they were drifting apart because she had seen very little of him in the last year since he had moved to the lake.

"Yeah she is I think she'll be home in the evening or late afternoon," Charlie replied.

"So have you got any plans of getting married or having kids?" Kate asked.

"No mom," Charlie said starting to become slightly annoyed as Kate had already had asked this question about twenty times in the last few months.

"You two just seem so perfect for each other you really should consider a wedding in the near future," Kate said.

"Mom," Charlie sighed.

"What."

Charlie gave her a funny look as if to tell her to shut up.

"Oh sorry I just think you consider it," Kate said.

"Me and Ann will get married when we want to get married not when you or dad or Jimmy or anyone else wants us to," Charlie said.

"Oh no of course I only want you to get married when the time is right for you and Ann," Kate replied.

Kim was in the kitchen getting herself a drink before Mark walked in.

"Hey Kim," Mark said as came in.

"Hey Mark, how are you?"

"I am good you?" Mark replied.

"I'm fine," Kim said.

"Is it just me or has Jessica been acting really different recently," Mark said.

"No it's not just you, I noticed too," Kim said as she filled her glass up with juice.

"Any ideas why?" Mark asked.

"Not really I think there's maybe a boy she likes," Kim replied.

"Yeah you could be right because she's has been changing her look a bit lately and just well acting different, not herself," Mark said ,"Would she not have told you if there was? You two are really close."

"Well if there is a boy she hasn't told me but I think I could guess who it might be," Kim said.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter. I don't want to say in case I am wrong," Kim answered.

Kim went back to her room, were Jessica was on the phone to someone.

"I can call you back later," Jessica said as Kim walked in, "Ok bye." Jessica put her phone down on her bed.

"Hey," Jessica said to Kim.

"Hi who was that on the phone?" Kim asked.

"Oh nobody," Jessica said.

"Nobody," Kim said obviously not believing her.

"They had the wrong number," Jessica said.

"And you said you would call them back," Kim said.

"It was nobody important," Jessica said. She knew she's been caught out and Kim wasn't going to stop until she knew who was on the phone.

"Ok what are you hiding? You've been acting really differently lately," Kim said.

"No I'm not and I'm not hiding anything," Jessica said.

"Well let me see your phone then," Kim said.

"No you're not getting to see my phone. I'm not hiding anything," Jessica said.

"I know you are. It's a boy isn't it," Kim said.

"No there's not," Jessica said.

"I'm your twin sister, I'm not stupid and I know when you're hiding something," Kim said.

"Ok there is a boy but I can't tell you who because it's complicated and I don't even know if he feels the same way back," Jessica said.

"How can you not tell me," Kim said, "I thought we were best friends and could tell each other anything?"

"We are," Jessica said.

"Well we don't tell each other everything well you don't tell me everything because you can't seem to be able to trust me," Kim said.

"I do trust you, it's just I don't want to tell you and he doesn't like me back," Jessica said, "It's just I really get him and understand him and he really gets and understands me."

"Jess I know who it is," Kim said.

Jessica didn't say anything.

"It's Elliot isn't it?" Kim said.

"No it's not," Jessica lied. Kim gave looked at her totally not believing that it wasn't him.

"Ok it is," Jessica said.

"She's your sister ex," Kim said.

"You think I don't know that," Jessica said as she hit her head of her pillow.

"But how could you do that to her knowing what he has done to her how much he has hurt him," Kim said.

"I don't know he's really nice and I seen a totally different side of him that night when we were out looking for Mike, you've got to understand I really like him. I've never met anyone like him before in my life," Jessica said.

"No I've never met anyone like him before in my life either. You know he cheated on Sarah then dumped her, then tried to get back with her and Jake found out about Sophie so he made him not tell Sarah and then got back with Sarah behind everyone's backs, including Jake so no I've never met anyone like him before either," Kim said.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand," Jessica said.

"No Jess I don't understand how you can like him. You sure you didn't hit your head when you fell over and sprained your ankle?" Kim said.

"No I didn't hit my head. Why can't you just understand?" Jessica said becoming upset.

"I don't know maybe I don't want you to make a big mistake and I just don't think Elliot's worth it. He wouldn't treat you right. Look what he did to Sarah and we've already had enough problems in this family thanks to him and if you were to get with him you would just cause more problems. Think about yours and Sarah's relationship you're just going to cause huge problems between you two," Kim said.

"You don't know Elliot the way I know him so don't say he's not worth it and wouldn't treat me right because you don't that he wouldn't," Jessica replied.

"Ok I don't know him the way you do but I do know what he did to Sarah so can you blame me for thinking he wouldn't treat you right and I know you and him would cause problems between you and Sarah so is he worth putting you and Sarah's friendship at risk?" Kim asked.

"That's the problem because I don't want to cause problems between me and Sarah," Jessica replied.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel about Elliot," Kim suggested.

"I want to but it's hard to tell her," Jessica said.

"Well I would tell her before you tell Elliot," Kim said as she got up from seat and walked towards the door.

"I will."

"And Jess another thing your secrets safe with me," Kim said smiling.

"Thanks Kim," Jessica smiled.

**Please Review!**


	41. Sarah's Confession

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen.**

**Thanks to la-la-la-45, Islanda, mk3j & Adoxography Angelus reviewing i'm glad your all enjoying the story. Sorry it took a while for an update I've been away on holiday.**

**Chapter 40**

Jessica knew she had to take Kim's advice and tell Sarah how she felt about Elliot before she told him. She knew Sarah would probably hate her if she was to get with Elliot but she had hoped that maybe she would be cool about it but she knew there was very little chance of that happening. Jessica had decided she was going to tell Sarah in the evening time after everybody had their dinner.

Kate had started to make dinner and Jessica knew it was getting closer towards dinner which meant it was getting closer towards her telling Sarah how she felt about Elliot.

Sarah, Jake and Mike had just gotten home with their skateboards in their hands and dumped them down by the door. They were all smiling and laughing and getting along really well just like they did before.

"Well at least their all getting alone fine and everything is back to the way it use to be," Nora said the Lorraine.

"Yeah it was really upsetting seeing them at each other's throat and not getting alone," Lorraine replied.

"So did you guys have a good day then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was great fun," Jake said.

"Really funny actually," Sarah laughing.

"We've spent most the day laughing," Mike added.

Jessica could see how well their were getting alone and how happy Sarah was and she knew telling her about Elliot was just going to make things worse but if she was going to tell Elliot she had to tell Sarah first. Jessica was thinking maybe she didn't have to tell Elliot how she felt and then she wouldn't have to tell Sarah but then she didn't know how long she would be able to keep that all inside before she would eventually end up telling them and thought it would be best to get it over with sooner rather than later.

"Kids dinner's ready," Kate shouted.

Everyone gathered at the table and began to eat.

"This is really fine mom," Henry said slurped up the spaghetti carbonara his mom had made.

"Oh thanks Henry," Kate said.

"I know it is really good," Mark added.

Dinner passed and Jessica knew she was going to have to speak to Sarah soon.

"Hey Sarah," Jessica said as she went into Sarah's room.

"Hi Jessica," Sarah said.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something outside because it's quite hot in here?" Jessica suggested.

"Yeah sure," Sarah said.

The two girls grabbed their coats and stuck on a pair of shoes and went outside. They walked around a little and then sat down at some bench at the side of the lake not too far away from their house.

They were having a casual girly chat. They were now on the subject of boys and Jessica knew this was the right opportunity to tell Sarah about her feelings for Elliot.

"So are there any boys you like at the moment?" Sarah asked.

"No nobody," Jessica said. She couldn't tell Sarah just yet, "What about you?"

Sarah sighed, "No."

"What up with the big sigh?" Jessica asked.

"Oh nothing," Sarah replied.

Jessica could tell something was up.

"You sure?" Jessica asked.

"It's nothing," Sarah said, "It's complicated."

"What about you and Elliot is that all over?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah but ," Sarah stopped half way through her sentence.

"But what?" Jessica asked.

"That the complicated bit," Sarah said.

"Go on," Jessica said.

"Promise not to tell anyone," Sarah said.

"Yeah I promise," Jessica replied. She had a slight feeling where this conversation was heading.

"Do you still like Elliot?" Jessica asked.

"No but I still have those feelings for him and I'm trying to get over him but he's always there and it's really hard to just get over him," Sarah said.

"Maybe when we get home and he's not going to be there and you're not always going to see him you'll be able to get over him," Jessica said.

"I know but he says he wants to be friends and so do I but I can't because that way I'll never get over him," Sarah said.

"Would you get back with him?" Jessica asked knowing that if she said yeah there was no chance of her getting with Elliot.

"No because he really hurt me," Sarah said, "Not just once but twice."

Jessica didn't know what to do she really wanted to tell Sarah but she felt the two of them were really close now closer than ever before and she telling Sarah about the way she felt about Elliot was just going to ruin everything.

"You're the only one I've told. I've not told Jake or Mike or anyone so please don't tell anyone," Sarah said.

"I won't," Jessica replied, "Sarah there's something," Sarah spoke over her.

"I just want to get home and everything about Elliot to be forgotten about," Sarah said, "What were you about to say before I interrupted? Sorry."

"Oh nothing I can't remember," Jessica replied. She had bottled out of telling Sarah about the way she felt about Elliot.

"Do you want to head back home now it's getting quite late," Sarah said as she checked the time on her phone.

"Yeah we probably should," Jessica replied.

Once they got back home Jessica went to her room where Kim was sitting in her bed reading a book.

"So did you tell Sarah?" Kim asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Kim asked as she put the book she was reading to one side.

"I couldn't," Jessica replied.

"It's not that hard all you had to say was Sarah I like Elliot," Kim said.

"I know and I was going to tell her but things got really complicated," Jessica said.

"How?" Kim asked.

"I can't say but it did," Jessica replied.

"Well are you still going to tell Elliot?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. Things are really complicated and I really don't know what to do," Jessica said.

"Maybe I could help if you told me everything that was going on," Kim said.

"I want to tell you but I can't but if I could I would I swear," Jessica said.

"It's ok I understand," Kim replied as she continued to read her book.

**Please review!**


	42. Game On!

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey sorry it took so long for this chapter i've been really busy and ddin't have time. Thanks to la-la-la-45 for reviewing. Hope you like this next chapter and plaese review i only got one review for the last chapter. I've got a idea for the story so hopefully i can make it a bit longer and there should be a good few more chapters befroe i finish it. **

**Chapter 41**

Tom was outside fixing the tyre swing which Mike had broken the day before.

"Tom do you want a sandwich for lunch?" Kate asked as she came to the front door.

"Yeah that would be great honey. I'll be in finished with this in about ten minutes or so," Tom replied.

"Ok I'm just away to start making lunch then," Kate said.

"Ok."

"Oh and another thing Tom," Kate shouted over.

"Yeah"

"You're wasting your time fixing that thing none of the kids use it," Kate said.

"It's tradition we've had one every time we come here and I seen Nigel and Kyle on it the other day," Tom replied.

"Honey it's not tradition it breaks every year and one of the kids are usually on it when it breaks and they end up hurting themselves and Nigel and Kyle weren't playing on it they were trying to get the tyre of it," Kate said.

"What did they want the tyre for?" Tom asked.

"I have no idea," Kate replied.

Kate went back inside to make lunch and Tom tried to fix the tyre swing which kept breaking every time he went on it to see if it was steady.

"Tom just the man I was looking for," Jimmy said as he rode up towards Tom on his jet ski.

"Hey Jimmy."

"So I was wondering if you've signed up for the Labour Day cup this year," Jimmy asked.

"No we're not entering this year," Tom replied.

"Oh well that's a shame. We're going to win no problem this year and get the trophy to add to our trophy cabinet. It will sit right next to all our trophies from winning the cup from all the previous years we entered," Jimmy bragged.

"Well except for last year," Tom said, "And if Nora hadn't gone into labour it would have been us who would have won."

"No it would have been us who would have won," Jimmy said.

"We were clearly winning before Nora went into labour," Tom said.

"Well our boat was further up the river when we stopped than yours was," Jimmy said.

"Only because we stopped before you guys when Nora's waters broke and you took us over and continued on with the race until eventually you stopped and helped us," Tom said.

"We would have won anyway just like we're going to win this year" Jimmy said.

"You wouldn't have won last year because we would have and you're not going to win this year because it will be the Bakers who will be going away with the trophy," Tom said.

"Game on Baker," Jimmy said.

"Game on Murtaugh," Tom said. The two men were staring at each other.

"Tom you better hurry up and sing up because you must be signed up by half twelve today," Jimmy said looking at his watch, "Which gives you ten minutes."

Tom rushed over towards his car and quickly drove away to go sign up for the competition.

* * *

"Have any of you kids seen your dad?" Kate asked. Everyone was at the table eating their lunch.

"No the last I seen him was when he was out fixing the tyre swing," Mark replied.

"Well that's strange because I went out to ask him what he wanted for lunch and he said he'd be ten minutes then I seen him speaking to Jimmy after that and now he's disappeared," Kate said.

Tom came through the front door and Kate went out of dining room to go speak to him.

"Tom, where have you been?" Kate asked.

"I was just away signing us up for the Labour Day Cup this year," Tom said.

"You didn't. Did you?" Kate said sounding very annoyed.

"Yeah I did."

"But Tom you promised me you wouldn't," Kate moaned.

"I know but then Jimmy was going on about how he was going to have this year's trophy and we were going to win last year so we have to enter this year so we can actually get the trophy," Tom said.

"But Tom you promised if we came back here the whole rivalry thing between you and Jimmy would stop and you also agreed it would be better if we didn't enter the competition," Kate said.

"I know and the rivalry thing between me and Jimmy has stopped," Tom said.

"Until now," Kate said crossing her arms.

"But Kate the whole family are here now so we have to enter," Tom said.

"We don't have to do anything," Kate said.

"We kind of do now I signed us up," Tom said.

"Well you can just unsign us," Kate said.

"But honey we've entered every year that we've come here and we've always just been beaten by the Murtaugh's and we were on course to win last year and then Nora's water broke," Tom said.

Kate still wasn't looking convinced.

"Please Kate I promise I won't let this completion go to my head again," Tom said.

Kate still wasn't having it.

"Kate please," Tom begged. He knew his wife would eventually give in.

"Ok then but if this causes any more problems within the family like it did last year it will be down to you and I did warn you," Kate said.

"Oh yes," Tom screamed like a kid, "Don't worry Kate you won't regret this." Kate had a feeling that she was totally going to regret this.

Tom wondered through to the dining room where all his kids were eating their lunch.

"Hey listen up everyone," Tom said.

"Yeah we're listening," Kim said.

"I've entered us into the Labour Day Cup this year," Tom announced. Everyone was silent and a few of them sighed and rolled their eyes at each other. Tom wasn't expecting a great reaction but he was hoping for a little more enthusiasm.

"Dad you better not act like the jerk you were last year," Sarah said being the first to give her opinion.

"Yeah because if you do I can a sure you I will not be entering," Jessica said.

"Nor me," Mark said.

"Me neither," Mike said.

"None of us will dad," Jake said before everyone else continued to say me neither.

"I won't act like a jerk guys," Tom said. No one looked very amused or interested in entering the competition.

"Come on guys brighten up a little bit it will be fun and we might finally beat the Murtaugh's," Tom said.

"Dad it's not we might beat them it's we will beat them," Sarah said.

"Well it is not we will beat them if we don't even enter because if we don't enter we won't even have a chance to finally beat them," Tom said hoping this might make his children change their minds about entering.

"And we would have won last year if it wasn't for Nora going into labour," Henry said.

"Again guys I'm sorry for going into labour during the race but there wasn't really much I could do about it," Nora said.

"Don't worry about it Nora," Henry said.

"And dad it would be pretty cool to have that trophy on our trophy shelf, which may not be anywhere near the size of the Murtaugh's but it would still be good to take that trophy home," Mike said.

"Plus it would look so much better on our trophy shelf than it would on the Murtaugh's," Kyle said.

"Now that's the spirit kids," Tom said.

"We also have a new member on our team dad," Lorraine said holding up baby Tom.

"So our teams stronger and better than ever," Charlie added.

"So are you guys in?" Tom asked.

"Hell yeah," Sarah said.

Tom looked at everyone else.

"Of course we're all in dad," Jessica said.

"Okay then let's bring those Murtaugh's down," Tom said.

"And bring home gold," Charlie added.

"Baker's! Baker's! Baker's!" Tom started to chant and everyone else started to join in.

Kate shook her head and smiled to Nora, "This all goes totally to his head."

"I know look at him he's like a big child," Nora said.

"How long do you think it will be until he has all of them annoyed and pulling out of the competition?" Kate asked, "I give it until tomorrow."

"Yeah I agree if not definitely the day after that," Nora said.

**Please Review! **


	43. We Quit!

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Thanks to la-la-la-45 and Jazz248 for reiviewing. Sorry it took a while to update just been really busy and had lots of school work. Please review and i hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 42**

Tom had stayed up until the early hours of the morning making up a training guide up for training for the Labour Day Cup. He was handing one out to everyone at breakfast.

"Have a read through it and see what I have planned for the next few days," Tom said.

"Wake up call at six am!" Jessica shouted as she read the guide, "Are you kidding me?"

"And in bed for eight thirty!" Kim added.

"No Jessica I'm not kidding," Tom said.

"But why so early?" Jessica asked.

"Well because I want us all to go on an early morning jog as part of our training," Tom said.

"Yeah well I'm sure if we went on a jog at ten it would still count as an early morning jog," Kim complained.

"No seeing or speaking to the Murtaugh's," Charlie said, "Dad you're being a bit unrealistic I go out with a Murtaugh and I live with a Murtaugh."

"Yeah well you'll just live here with us until after the Labour Day Cup," Tom said.

"Tom I think he is right you are taking it a bit far and letting it all go to your head again," Kate said.

"Ok you can see Ann but I think Jimmy's probably told her the same thing so she won't be able to see you or maybe Jimmy will let her see you but only because he wants her to find out our game plan," Tom said over thinking the whole situation.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, "Tom stop being stupid," she said.

"And dad I know Ann and she wouldn't try to find out our game plan because she wouldn't get involved in yours and Jimmy stupid rivalry thing," Charlie said.

"Have you seen this only a half hour break for lunch and one half hour break for super and no other breaks the whole day," Sarah said as she read some more of the training guide her dad had made.

"Well the more training we get the more likely we are to win," Tom said.

"Dude we're supposed to be on a family vacation not a family boot camp," Jake complained to his dad.

"Come on guys do you want to win the cup or not," Tom said.

"But dad we nearly won last year and we didn't have nearly as much training as you've planned for us this year and we won't be able to win because we'll all be exhausted and worn out from all the training you're putting us through," Henry said.

"We nearly won last year so this year I want to win. I want to take those Murtaugh's down," Tom said, "So if that means not seeing the Murtaugh's or getting up early and going to bed early and training hard all day then that's what we're going to do."

"So much for not being a jerk this year," Sarah said as she stood up and left the table.

"Yeah exactly and I won't be doing this stupid training guide," Jessica said as she stood up and ripped the training guide her dad had made in half and threw it away.

"So not cool dad," Jake said as he also stood up and left the table. Everyone else followed except for Nora, Bud, Charlie, Lorraine and Kate.

"Oh and dad you can forget any of us entering that stupid cup because every year it just turns you into some crazy jerk," Sarah said as she came back into the room and then left.

"Dad I'm sorry but I'm not entering either unless you can learn to get over your stupid competitive thing with Jimmy. I don't see why you're being so stupid about the whole thing and saying I can't even see my own girlfriend," Charlie said.

"I won't be either dad because Sarah's right every year this competition turns you into a competitive jerk," Lorraine said.

Lorraine and Charlie left the room. Tom sat in silence staring down at the table, he looked quite upset. He couldn't understand why all his kids were so against him and all pulling out of the competition. He didn't think he was being the same jerk he was last year but then maybe Sarah was right. The cup and his rivalry with Jimmy turned him into a competitive jerk every year. It was like something took him over and took control of his actions.

"What did I tell you they'd all be fallen out with him and all pulling out of the cup by today," Kate said to Nora.

"They'll calm down eventually," Nora said.

"Tom honey are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Tom sighed. He wasn't really ok he was really annoyed with himself for letting this rivalry with Jimmy get to his head and fallen out with all his kids again.

"I did tell you not to get carried away this year and not to let to let your rivalry with Jimmy spoil it all again this year," Kate said, "And if you want them to enter the cp you're going to have to apologize to them all and scrap the whole training guide idea."

"I know I will," Tom replied. He knew that the training guide he had made maybe was a bit too extreme but he just really wanted to win.

Sarah, Jake, Henry, Mark, Mike, Jessica, Kim, Nigel and Kyle were all sitting outside of the house talking about their dad.

"I can't believe him. Honestly he's taken things way too far. You think he would have learned his lesson from last year," Jessica said.

"Yeah well I think we've learnt our lesson dad will never change," Mark said.

"Yeah I think you got that right," Kim said.

"I do understand why he acts like this though," Sarah said.

"You do?" Kyle said.

"Yeah he just really wants to beat the Murtaugh's. Just at least once," Sarah said.

"Yeah he does," Henry said.

"It means a lot to him doesn't it?" Mike said.

"Yup it sure does dude," Jake said.

They were all silent and thinking about how happy their dad would be if they could finally beat the Murtaugh's and how proud he would be of them all.

Jimmy's car drove up towards the house.

"Hey kids is your dad inside?" Jimmy asked as he put his window down.

"Yeah," They replied.

Jimmy got out of his car and walked over towards the house.

"I wonder what he wants" Nigel said.

"God knows probably something to do with the Labour Day Cup," Mark said.

"Yeah he probably there gloating about how great his family are and how they're going to beat us," Henry said.

"Too bad dad doesn't even have a team to put in now," Kyle said, feeling sorry for his dad.

"I wouldn't be quite too sure about that," Sarah said.

The kids were right Jimmy was only there to wind Tom up even more about the Labour Day Cup and go on about how great his family was and how they were going to win.

"So Tom did you get signed up in time?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah just," Tom said sounding a little disheartened because he knew he didn't even have a team to enter anymore. He was dreading telling Jimmy he was no longer entering because all his kids had pulled out.

"Well even if you did get us to a tie breaker last year there is no way you're going to beat us this year because team Murtaugh are even stronger than ever. I have loads of intense training and practise organised.

"All that intense training is pretty pointless because we are," Tom was trying to build the courage up to tell Jimmy that the Bakers were going to have to pull out because his kids were refusing to enter.

Jimmy looked at Tom.

"We are."

"We are going to wipe your ass," Sarah said taking over from her dad, as her and the rest of her siblings walked through the door.

Tom looked round to see all his children including Lorraine and Charlie who had also decided to give their dad another chance and enter the cup. He was so pleased and happy.

Sarah smiled at her dad, "Couldn't let you down now could we but if we are entering you are going to have to scrap that training guide," She whispered.

Tom smiled back, "Already in the bin."

Jimmy turned towards the door to leave, "I wouldn't look so smug if I was you Tom because you haven't won yet and like I've said in the past your twelve have never bet my eight."

"Well this is our year Murtaugh," Tom replied. Jimmy shook his head and walked out to his car.

"I'm so sorry for letting this all go to my head and turning into the jerk I promised I wouldn't turn into," Tom said.

"Well as long as that jerk gone forever I'm happy," Jessica said.

"And don't worry I binned the training guide," Tom said realising that the training guide wasn't one of his best ideas and he might have been taking things just a bit too far.

"Well thank god for that," Kim said.

"Yeah because I wouldn't have been following that," Mark said.

"So we've got two days to train the rest of today and tomorrow and the next day to train," Henry said.

"Yeah so that's probably just enough time to train ourselves to be better than those Murtaugh's," Charlie said. Charlie quite enjoyed a little completion between him and Ann and would really like it if it were the Baker's who were to win so then he could rub it in her face and keep going on about it just to wind her up, but he knew he'd hate it if the Murtaugh's were to win because he knew Ann would do the same thing to him.

"And as long as we stick by our game plan we've got a great chance of winning this," Mike said.

"And what's our came plan?" Lorraine asked.

"The same as it's always been," Mike replied.

"Chin up and charge the mountain," Jake continued.

"Oh yeah how could I forget that," Lorraine laughed.

**Please review i only got two revies for the last chapter.**


	44. Training

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey, so sorry it took like a month to update it's just I've been really busy latley with school work and exams and i was on holiday. **

**Thank you so much to la-la-la-45, thamiresbr, 2014connerje, haley96 and Jamie Hale. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter i rushed to try and get this up today. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
**

**Chapter 43**

"Kids could you all please come over here," Tom shouted as he tried to get everyone together in the living room.

"Yeah dad what do you want?" Mark asked.

"Just sit down and wait until everyone else gets here," Tom replied, "Kids!" he yelled hoping they might pay attention this time and all meet in the living room.

After five minutes Tom eventually got everyone to meet in the living room.

"So why are we all here then dad?" Sarah asked.

"Just give me a second," Tom said, "We're all here because I wanted to hand out this to everyone." Tom had some paper booklets in his hand.

"Dude that better not be what I think that is," Jake said.

"Well if you think its training guides then yeah but otherwise no," Tom said. Everyone stared at Tom like he was some kind of alien standing in the living room.

Sarah sighed, "Dad!"

"Yeah,"

"Why would you make more of those stupid training guides I thought we all agreed we would take part in the cup if you scraped the whole training guide thing," Sarah continued.

"I know but I think we need some sort of training guide to keep us right," Tom commented.

"Is he being serious?" Jessica said to Kate.

"Now I'm sure he has some good explanation as to why he has made more training guides for us all and I'm sure he's made some alterations from the last one," Kate replied.

"Of course I have," Tom said as he began handing a copy out to everyone.

"Tom you're playing a dangerous game if all the kids don't like what you've put in there they'll all going to end up quitting again," Kate whispered to Tom.

"Relax they won't quit again," Tom said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kate replied.

"So what do you all think," Tom said as he sat down and watched them all read through it.

"Everyone be down stairs and ready for breakfast at nine thirty," Sarah said as she began to read through it, "Morning walk or jog at ten, lunch as twelve thirty, event training at one thirty, afternoon snack at three, continue with event training, super at five thirty, free time after that."

Sarah paused for a second, "Seems ok with me although I think we're still getting up a bit early."

"Yeah I agree with Sarah but you haven't said what time we need to be in beds for so I take it that's just optional for us to decide," Kim said.

"Well kind of but it had to be reasonable like before eleven," Tom said.

A few of his kids gave him a funny look.

"I don't want you all being tired at the cup and with all the training we will be doing today and tomorrow you're all going to be knackered anyway so you'll all be in your beds before eleven," Tom grinned.

"And there's no chance of us getting a longer lie either is there?" Henry said.

"No there's not I thought me giving you until half nine was very generous of me," Tom explained.

"Well it beats wakeup call at six am," Mike said.

"Yeah it does but like dad just said we're all going to be exhausted after all of our training and I'm sure he wouldn't want us to be all exhausted at the cup," Henry said.

"Yeah which is why you will all go to bed quite early the night before," Tom said.

"Ok well we'll follow the new training guide but if you take it too far don't be surprised if we stop following it," Sarah said.

"Uh huh," Jessica said in agreement.

"Well that sounds good to me," Tom said, "Well off you all go and get ready."

"Get ready for what dad?" Mark asked.

"Well our morning jog or walk I did just had out training guides and if you look it does say ten am walk or jog and it is now ten minutes to ten so hurry up," Tom said.

A few of his children sighed and went to go to their rooms and get ready.

"I really can't be bothered with this morning jog," Jessica said to her brothers and sisters as they walked towards their rooms.

"Me neither," Henry agreed.

"Tell me again exactly why we decided to sign up for this again?" Jessica said.

"Because we're doing it for dad to make him happy and proud and help him beat to Murtaugh's," Sarah said, "Even if it does mean taking part in training."

"Well I'd rather be a Baker than a Murtaugh dude, wouldn't you? Have you seen the training Jimmy has organised for all of them to do?" Jake asked Jessica.

"Well yeah I'm glad dad's not taking it as far as Jimmy but come on they could both do with lighting up a bit and stop taking it so serious," Jessica said.

"This is dad and Jimmy we're speaking about so there's zero chance of that happening," Henry said.

"Yeah you got that right," Kim said.

"Come on kids, Hurry up," Tom shouted.

"We're just coming," someone replied.

Soon everyone was ready and they started their morning walk and jog. They started off with a walk and then went into a small jog.

"Come on kids keep up," Tom said to Jessica, Kim, Henry and Mark who had all fallen behind. Long distance running wasn't any of their strong points.

They were not coming up towards the Murtaugh's house where they were all doing warm up exercises.

"It looks like you've got the same idea as us there Baker," Jimmy said to Tom.

"Yeah it looks like we do," Tom said. All the Baker's stopped jogging and the Murtaugh's stopped their warm up exercises. They all looked on thinking this was going to end up in one of their usual pointless arguments.

The Baker kids and the Murtaugh kids started to speak between themselves.

"Hey Jess," Elliot smiled to Jessica.

"Hiya Elliot, not spoken to you in a while," Jessica said.

"I know it been like two days way too long," Elliot laughed.

"I know so how have you been?"

"I'm good. Your ankle looks loads better now you seem to be able to walk now, well you are jogging so even better," Elliot said.

"Yeah it's loads better now it only gets sore occasionally," Jessica replied, "so how is your training for the Labour Day cup going?"

"Fine yeah what about yours?" Elliot asked.

"Oh it's ok," Jessica said.

Jake and Mike were watching Elliot and Jessica talking.

"You think there's maybe something going on there," Mike asked. Jake looked over again and seen the Jessica and Elliot laughing.

"I don't know dude but it sure looks like it from here but I just couldn't imagine it happening Jessica and Elliot I mean he's her sisters ex and if you ask me he would be no good for Jessica either," Jake said. He really was hoping there was nothing going on between Jessica and Elliot because he knew this would end up causing huge problems especially between Jessica and Sarah. He thought that now that Sarah and Elliot were over that this would mean that all the problems would stop but that just doesn't seem to be happening.

"So Sarah and Elliot break up and we think he's done upsetting and causing fights amongst us but then he goes and gets really close Jessica. I can just tell that if they continue to stay close he'll cause more problems," Mike said.

"He must have one of those things that attract girls to him you know like the popular boys in school and that cause it just seems he needs to smile and all the girls fall for him. So far Sarah has that Sophie girl had and now it looks as though Jessica has too," Jake said.

"She'll see soon enough that he's no good for her plus I don't think Sarah would be too happy if Jessica and Elliot got together," Mike said. He looked over at Sarah who was talking to Mark and Kenneth, she was smiling and laughing. She gazed over towards Jessica and Elliot talking and suddenly the smile on her face was wiped away.

She knew Jessica and Elliot were quite close after they were both looking for Mike together but she didn't know until she looked at them now how close they really were. She wished for a second that, that was her talking away with Elliot but then she thought it was for the best and that she was glad she was out of it all.

She knew she would never go back to him and that she was over him but seeing him flirting with Jessica did make her wish in a way that it was her flirting with other boys and it was him watching on thinking '_god I wish that boy she's with was me'_ and not her thinking '_god I wish that was me not_ _Jessica'_, but she knew it would be difficult seeing Elliot with others and that it would be difficult for Elliot seeing Sarah with other boys because after all it was for both of them their first serious relationship.

"You ok Sarah?" Henry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sarah replied.

"It's just you look a little upset," Henry said.

"No honestly I'm fine," she said. She wished she was fine but just looking over at Elliot and Jessica talking did make her upset and the thought of having to see Elliot get with any other girls did upset her. She just wanted to get home and get away from Elliot so she could properly get over him. She wanted to get away from him and not have to watch him and her sister continuously get closer. She didn't mind if Elliot got with anyone else she just didn't want it to be her sister.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	45. One Last Chance

**Disclamier: I don not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thanks to thamiresbr, Islanda and haley96 for reviewing. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 44**

All the Bakers had just finished their dinner and were all really tired from their first day of training.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed today and are ready for another day of training tomorrow," Tom said to his family.

"Well it was hard work," Sarah said.

"Yeah it sure was," Kim agreed.

"Maybe we'll take it a little easier tomorrow so you're not all tired for the cup the next day," Tom said.

"That sounds cool to me dude," Jake said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you earlier kids but I invited the Murtaugh's round tonight. I just invited Jimmy and Sarina round for a few drinks and said to bring the kids because they've had us round a few times but we've never had them round here."

"There is probably a good reason they've never been round here before just have a look around you," Mark said, "The place is state compared to their huge house."

"Yeah kids that's probably a good idea we should try and clean the house up a bit before they get here just have it looking a little bit more presentable," Kate said as she looked round and the mess of the house. There were magazines, books, games, pens, paper and dirty dishes as well as lots of other clutter lying about everywhere. Cushions were lying on the floor instead of being on the sofa and there was Kyle and Nigel's Lego set lying all over the floor.

Everyone helped out and within no time they had the house looking a little cleaner although it was still nothing like the Murtaugh's there house was spotless and everything was shining clean but then they did have maids who cleaned the house practically all day so there was no beating them but still the house had looked it's cleanest since they had gotten there and it had only taken them all forty-five minutes, there was advantages of having a big family it meant things got done a lot quicker.

It had been about five minutes since they had tried to clean up the house a little and the Murtauhg's were just walking up towards their house.

"So glad you could make it it's great to finally have you round here for a change," Tom said.

"I know it should be quite different here compared to at ours," Jimmy said as he looked round the house not looking too impressed.

"Hey thank you so much for inviting us," Sarina said as she took off her coat.

"Oh it's no problem," Kate said as she took Sarina's coat from here and hung it up on a coat hook beside the door.

"This is a really cute and cosy place you have here," Sarina said.

"Oh it's a state compared to your place," Kate said.

"No it's not I think it's a really cute little house," Sarina said as she sat down on the sofa next to Jimmy.

"So all you kids can just do as she please but no misbehaving or making a mess ok," Tom said to all his kids.

"We won't," they replied.

The Baker and the Murtaugh kids all wondered off outside as there was no where really to go in the baker's house ass the adults were all in the living room and there was no where really else they could all go.

Mark and Kenneth wondered off round the lake somewhere and Becky, Robin and Lisa wondered off with Kim and Henry.

"You coming Jessica?" Kim asked.

"No I think I'll just stay here," she replied.

That left Sarah, Jake, Mike, Jessica, Nigel, Kyle and Elliot. Mike and Jake looked at each other. They knew this would be awkward because they knew that Jessica and Elliot were quite close and were always flirting with each other but they knew that would really annoy Sarah.

"So what do you want to do?" Mike asked breaking the silence between everyone.

No one replied.

"Okay then," Mike said as no one had bothered to listen to him.

"We're going back inside this is boring," Nigel and Kyle announced before they headed back towards the house.

It was now even more awkward that they had gone because now it was only Sarah, Jake, Jessica, Mike and Elliot.

"And then there were four," Jake said.

"So what you all want to do then?" Sarah asked.

"You got your board with you Elliot?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I do," he replied.

"Want to muck about on our boards then?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah sounds cool," Elliot said.

"Yeah," Mike and Sarah both agreed.

Jessica just stood there. She couldn't board and they had all ran off to go get there boards and never even bothered to ask if she wanted to go boarding. Well ok she couldn't board but no one even asked if she was ok to watch.

She had only stuck around because she was hoping to spend time with Elliot but he was clearly focused on trying to spend time with Sarah.

Jessica went inside and went and sat in her room on her own board because she had nothing to do.

"Where did Jessica go?" Jake said as he noticed she wasn't there.

"I don't know," Mike replied.

"Well she doesn't exactly board now does she so she probably went off with the others or went inside," Sarah said.

"That's a bit of a shame if she's sitting inside alone," Elliot said.

"She'll be fine don't worry," Mike said.

They were all practising new skills and mucking about on their boards..

"So how have you been lately Sarah? I've not spoken to you in a while," Elliot asked.

"I've been fine what about you?" Sarah said. She had already told Elliot that she didn't want to be friends when he asked but it seemed this boy just didn't know when to give up, although she did like being able to have conversation without it being awkward now.

"Oh I've been good," Elliot replied, "you know I like being able to hang out with you three just like we did last year," Elliot said.

"Oh you do," Sarah said. She didn't know what else to say and she knew Jake and Mike didn't know what to say either.

"I know you's don't exactly like me a lot anymore and I'm not your favourite person in the world but if you just give me a chance you might be able to forgive me and we could all hang out like we use to," Elliot said.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah I suppose I would be willing to give you one more chance but only one and if you muck this one up that is it," Mike smiled. He didn't really want to give him another chance in a way because Elliot had helped Sarah but he wanted to put an end to all the fighting and arguing.

Sarah and Jake still hadn't replied. It was harder for them because Elliot had lost both their trust because well for obvious reasons for Sarah and for telling Jake that he had dumped Sarah to get with Sophie and making him not tell Sarah and also not telling him the truth either.

"You were able to forgive each other when you two fell out," Mike said.

"Yeah but we fell out because of him," Jake said.

"Ok but like Mike said this is the last chance and if I don't want to spend time with you all the time then that's my choice because you did hurt me and it won't be like last year because I don't think we'll ever be that close a friends again," Sarah said.

It was now only Jake who hadn't said. In a way he did want his best friend back but he knew they would never be best friends again or if they were ever to be it would take time a lot of time.

"Look Jake he was your best friend and then he started dating me and everything got mucked up and now you're not best friends any more you're not even friends and every day I wish I hadn't ruined your friendship so just think about it you could be friends again and yeah I know you'll never be like you were before but you could still be really good friends," Sarah pleaded with Jake.

He did still want to be friends and he knew that Sarah was only letting him have one more chance because she felt bad because she felt as though it were her fault they weren't friends but in Jake's mind it was Elliot fault because he has betrayed his trust not Sarah.

"Ok I'll give him one more chance," Jake said. If Sarah had the courage to give him one chance after everything he did to her then he was able to give him one more chance too.

"Thanks it means a lot to me that you guys are willing to give me another chance even after everything I did to you," Elliot said. He was genially grateful and appreciated that they had given him another chance. He knew he had done wrong and just wanted a chance to make it up to them and prove how sorry he really was.

"I do miss the old days when we were all friends and I've had enough of the fighting and I just want to move on from it and leave it all in the past." Sarah said.

"Yeah I totally agree," Mike said.


	46. Heart to Heart

**Disclamier: I do not Own chaper by the dozen.**

**Thanks to la-la-la-45, Haley96 & Islanda for reviweing. Hope you enjoy the next Chapter and please review. **

**Chapter 45**

Jessica was still sitting in her room alone and bored. She had out her iPod in and started to read a book but she really wasn't in the mood for reading. She tried to read as much as she could but she really wasn't in the mood for reading and by the time she had reached the third page she had given up and thrown the book on the floor.

She had had enough of Elliot; she had enough of trying to get him to notice her and trying to make him like her when he clearly didn't. She wished that he wasn't Sarah's ex and that he didn't still like Sarah and she wished that it wasn't becoming obvious to her other family members that she liked Elliot but she felt as though every time she spoke to him they were all watching her and laughing at her attempts to try and charm Elliot. She just wished her feeling for him would go away. He had already caused enough problems for her family and not too long ago she hated his guts and now she couldn't stop obsessing over him.

She had never felt this way about somebody before and she wished she didn't now. She wanted to get home so she could get away from him and hopefully her feelings would go away too. She knew she had no chance and just thought it would be for the best if she just gave up.

_Knock Knock. _There was somebody at her door.

"Come in," Jessica said.

"Hey," Elliot said as he walked in.

"Oh hey Elliot," Jessica said rather surprised to see him.

"I hope you don't mind me being here it's just a shame you being in here on your own," Elliot said as he came in and sat on the edge on her bed.

"No it's fine," Jessica said. Everything she had just thought about and not wanting to like him anymore all went flooding out of her mind and she found herself again trying to act cool and try not to embarrass herself in front of Elliot.

"I would have come in sooner to see you but I was sorting things out with Sarah, Jake and Mike," Elliot said.

"Oh how did that go?" Jessica asked, she could tell that it must have gone quite well from the smile on Elliot's face.

"Yeah it went really well they all agreed to give me one last chance. So now I just need to try and not muck up this time," Elliot said.

"You won't," Jessica said, "you just made some stupid decisions last time."

"Yeah I sure did. I'm so grateful that they gave me one last chance because if that were me I'm not even sure if I'd of given me another chance," Elliot said.

"Well if it were me I would have because I can tell that you are actually really sorry," Jessica said.

"I knew you probably would have because you're always looking for the best in people and when no one else in your family would even speak to me you did. You were my friend and you trusted me," Elliot said, "And you have no idea how much that meant to me and I will always be thankful to you for giving me a chance. You were like my only friend at one point the only person I could speak to because I couldn't speak to any of my family because they didn't understand and none of my friends from school are here so when I had nobody and felt really alone and isolated you were there."

Jessica had never seen Elliot like this before. He looked emotional and looked like her was about to cry, she didn't realise that he had felt so alone and isolated before she stared speaking to him.

"And don't worry just because Sarah, Jake and Mike have decided to give me another chance that we're not going to be friends because we will and I hope we can stay as close as we are because you are like one of my best friends. I use to be best friends with Jake but then things changed when I got with Sarah and then when I finished with her he stopped speaking to me and then well I have a few close friends a school but still I'm not the closest with them so it's been really good hanging around with you because I feel like I can tell you anything," Elliot said.

"Thanks it's good to know that you really trust me and feel as though you can tell me anything," Jessica said, "And I feel the same. I could tell you anything as well and I trust you."

"Thanks to you too it's good to know you trust me as well," Elliot said.

Jessica smiled back at him, "So do you still like Sarah then?" Jessica was kind of scared to ask but she was desperate to hear what he had to say about it.

"Sarah," Elliot said.

"Yeah so do you?" Jessica asked again.

Elliot didn't answer for a few seconds, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jessica was a little confused.

Elliot started to look uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to," Jessica said.

"I don't want to talk about it but I should," Elliot said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Jessica asked.

"Just because it brings back how horrible I was to Sarah and how bad I treated her. It was like I was taken over by some sort of demand because I had never acted like that before and have never since. I was some kind of monster I made Jake lie to Sarah I got back with Sarah and made her lie. I feel so terrible," Elliot said. He was beginning to look really upset.

"It's ok," Jessica said to comfort him.

"No it's not ok I acted terrible and I have to deal with that," Elliot said.

"But Sarah's forgiven you, Jake's forgiven you everyone has forgiven you and it's about time you forgave yourself and stopped beaten yourself up about it because you're only going to make things worse for yourself. If you keep thinking about it and letting it play on your mind all the time it's just going to take over your live and if you can forgive yourself and just forget about you'll be able to move on. Sarah has moved on and so can you," Jessica said hoping Elliot would actually listen and try and get over it.

"So to get back to your question yeah and no. Yeah I suppose I do still like her but not in the same way I use to I suppose those feeling haven't disappeared completely but I no because I don't want to get back with her for various reasons one I've put her through too much already and then I don't really want to go back to that again and in a way I have moved on from me and Sarah being together. Anyway I wouldn't want to get back with her because I'm scared of hurting her again I'm scared of getting with any girl because I'm scared of hurting them too," Elliot said.

"You shouldn't be," Jessica said, "Because you're one of the nicest people I know and yeah ok you screwed up and acted like a jerk with Sarah but I know you would never do that again because I know that you are honestly really sorry and people learn from their mistakes so don't think because you mucked up once you'll do it again because you won't because you've learnt you're lesson now."

Elliot did kind of agree with Jessica and he did believe he had learnt his lesson and deep down he knew himself and he knew he wouldn't do it again.

"Thanks Jess it means a lot to me to know that you believe in me and you believe that won't make those choices again," Elliot said, "And any guy would be so lucky to have you because you're honestly the nicest girl I've ever met."

Jessica blushed, "Thanks and you know you're a really nice guy too and you just need to start telling yourself that and just realise you've made some mistakes in life. Nobody's perfect Elliot."

"You are," Elliot said.

"No I'm not," Jessica said.

"How are you not?" Elliot said.

"Elliot trust me I'm not I've done bad things before and made mistakes everybody has and nobody's perfect," Jessica said.

She defiantly knew she wasn't because it was almost to ultimate betray towards Sarah getting close to her Elliot even after she told her a few days ago that she still had feeling towards him and yeah she said she wouldn't get back with him but still she still had feelings for him and she knew already that Sarah could see that her and Elliot were close and it probably did hurt her inside not that she would ever admit it though.

"So you've only got two days left here then?" Elliot said changing the subject.

"Well yeah we're got tomorrow and then the next day when we've got the Labour Day Cup and then well we leave the day after that so yeah two days kind of three days if you include the day we leave," Jessica said.

"You glad to be leaving or are you gutted?" Elliot asked.

"Bit of both I'm ready to go home now I suppose because I've been here for weeks now and I really just want my own bed because my bed here isn't the comfiest of beds but then I've had some really good times here and yeah there was a few bad times but the good ones cancels them out. But yeah I will be sad to leave," Jessica said.

"I know it has been quite an eventful summer like you said there had been a lot of good times but for me especially there had been a lot of bad times too and yeah the good times cancels out the bad times but only in some cases because I have had to deal with all the Sarah situation but things are resolved now and I have if you forget about the bad things had a really good summer," Elliot said, "And I made a new best friend, you."

"Will you be sad to leave when you go home to your other house?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I will be, sometimes I wish this was our proper house and not just our summer house. I've had some really good times here," Elliot said, "Plus back home you're not there."

Jessica was surprised Elliot had said that she didn't think that he liked her that much in a way that he would actually miss her when they went home.

"You'd get sick of me if you had to see me all the time," Jessica said.

"No I wouldn't. I like being in your company," Elliot said.

"Thanks," Jessica said, "And yeah I'll miss you as well when I get home."

"Well we'll keep in touch though, yeah?" Elliot said.

"Of course we will," Jessica smiled.

"It's easier said than done though because I said that to Sarah and to begin with we did keep in touch but over time we stopped and that's what I think was the main reason why we split up," Elliot said.

"But it's different for me and you because it's not like we're in a relationship," Jessica said. Jessica totally felt as though she was dropping hints saying that she almost wanted to be in a relationship but then it was him who compared them to Sarah and him so if anything he was the one who brought it up not Jessica.

"Yeah I suppose," Elliot said.

Jessica really just wanted to tell Elliot how she felt but she felt it was even harder to tell him now that it had been before because now he was saying things like they were best friends so Jessica really didn't want to say something that would ruin their friendship or put it under strain.

"We should probably go back outside I'm sure Sarah, Jake and mike will be wondering where we are," Elliot said.

"Yeah ok," Jessica said.

"And thanks for this heart to heart it's good knowing I've got someone to come to when I need to discuss all my problems," Elliot said.

Jessica and Elliot went back out to where Sarah, Jake and Mike were.

"Where have you two been?" Jake asked as Elliot and Jessica walked over.

"Yeah I know you were inside for ages," Sarah said. She gave Jessica and Elliot a funny look she totally thought that there was something going on between them.

"Oh well I went in because I felt a little light headed but I started to feel better and I knew Jessica was on her own so I thought I'd go get her," Elliot lied.

"Oh ok," Mike said believing him.

**Please Review! **

**I have written the next few chapters so i'll get them up here soon. **


	47. Reminiscing

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thanks to la-la-la-45, haley96, Islanda & thamiresbr for reviewing. I've tried something a bit differnt in this chapter, the bits in italics are parts from the past when Jake is thinking back to the time when he first met Elliot and tp when him and Elliot were friends so i hope you are able to follow it and understand whats going on. Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 46**

It was one day before the Labour Day Cup and the last day of training. Everyone was up and ready to go on the morning jog.

"Everyone ready?" Tom said.

"Yeah," They all replied.

"Well let's get going then," Tom said.

Tom took lead and everyone else followed in a line behind. Tom took them round the lake like he had done the day before.

"So what's going on between you and Elliot then," Jake asked Jessica.

"What do you mean?" Jessica replied.

"Oh you know what I mean dude," Jake said.

"There is nothing going on between me and Elliot, we're just friends. Why would you think there was something going on?" Jessica asked. She felt totally awkward when Jake was asking these questions about her and Elliot.

"Well it just seems like there is something going on because you are always speaking to each other and flirting with each other," Jake replied.

"Yeah I speak to him because he's my friend but I don't flirt with him," Jessica said. Was it really that obvious that I like him Jessica thought to herself?

"Well he flirts with you then," Jake said, "And you're obviously doing it back without noticing."

"Well I don't mean to flirt with him," Jessica said.

"Ok well just be careful around him because he's just using you," Jake said.

"How is he?" Jessica asked.

"Well he started speaking to you once all of us stopped speaking to you and he's probably just trying to get in about you now to make Sarah jealous and yeah maybe he acts like he likes you but he clearly still likes Sarah so I think he is just using you to get to Sarah," Jake said.

As much as she really didn't want to believe him it did make perfect sense. But Elliot wouldn't do that do her though or would he?

"He's not using me and it he didn't start speaking to me once you all stopped well he did but it was more when we were out looking for Mike so I had to speak to him but I got to know him and realise how sorry he was for what had done," Jessica

"So let me guess he gave you the I'm so sorry speech?" Jake said.

Well he was right he did say how sorry he was but Jessica believes him and does believe he is generally sorry for what he did.

"Well yeah but I think he was being honest," Jessica said.

"See he has you twisted round his little finger," Jake said, "I know I can't stop you speaking to Elliot but you got to listen to me when I say be careful."

"Yeah you can't stop me from speaking to him," Jessica said.

"But once you realise that I'm right about him just remember I told you so," Jake said.

Jessica still believed Elliot was genially sorry and didn't feel as though he was using her and she believed that the friendship she had with him was real and that it wasn't based on a bunch of lies and if it was then she would be so mad with Elliot. But there was no way he could be that twisted Jessica thought.

"Why did you forgive Elliot if you think so little of him?" Jessica asked out of curiosity.

"Because Sarah and Mike both had and I know he did really hurt Sarah and if she was able to forgive him then so was I but I'm still keeping a close eye on him and I don't trust him." Jake replied, "But yeah I'll give him the opportunity to try and win back my trust but I doubt that would happen."

"You never know it might because you might realise that he is actually sorry for what he did," Jessica said.

"Yeah sorry until the next time," Jake said, "He'll win back my trust then he'll just go loose it again in a matter of time."

"Maybe if you were willing to give him more of a chance and didn't already have him written off then you would actually realise how nice he really is but shouldn't you already know that because you were best friends with him," Jessica said.

Jake was silent for a second, he went in to a dream about how things use to be and how him and Elliot were best friends. He remembered the first time he ever meet Elliot. It was the first time they had ever gone to Lake Winnetka and Jake and Elliot were both only four. They were at the club house and at some event a bit like the clam bake they went to last year. Jake could already board even at the young age of four and so could Elliot and it was just outside of the club house they met. They were both on the boards trying new flicks and tricks.

_Elliot had fallen off his board and Jake had gone over to see if he was ok._

"_You ok dude?" Jake asked. _

"_Yeah I'm fine I just lost my balance," Elliot said as he got up. _

"_That's a pretty cool board you got there," Jake said after he had picked up Elliot's board for him. _

"_Thanks dude," Elliot smiled. _

"_No problem," Jake replied. _

"_I'm Elliot by the way," Elliot said introducing himself._

"_I'm Jake Baker," Jake replied. _

"_Oh so you're one of the Baker kids my dad told me all about you guys," Elliot said._

"_Who's you're dad?" Jake asked. _

"_Jimmy Murtaugh," Elliot replied. _

"_Oh so you're a Murtaugh," Jake said, "My dad told me I should watch out for you guys." _

"_That's exactly what my dad said," Elliot replied. Even way back ten years ago there was still the rivalry between Jimmy and Tom. Well actually it went much further back the ten years it went all the way back to when they were in high school. _

"_Well I better get going my dad will wonder where I am," Jake said. _

"_Yeah well I'll see you around dude," Elliot said. _

"_Yeah ok," Jake said, "Where are you staying?" _

"_Just beside that lake we have a little holiday house there," Elliot said. Well it wasn't exactly little but it was a lot smaller than the one they have now. _

"_Oh same I'm staying beside the lake too," Jake said. _

"_Well I'll defiantly see you around then," Elliot replied with excitement._

"_Yeah," Jake agreed. _

"_It will be great to have a friend here, I get sick of having just my brothers and sisters," Elliot said. _

"_Same," Jake agreed. _

"Jake!" Jessica shouted, "Jake!"

"Oh sorry what," Jake said as he shook his head.

"You were in some sort of dream," Jessica said.

"Oh sorry," Jake said.

They all continued jogging and Jake started to think more about all the times he had spent with Elliot at the Lake.

"_Dude you're doing it all wrong," Elliot said to Jake. _

"_No I'm not," Jake replied. _

"_Yeah you are you're doing it in the wrong order. It should be a one eighty turn first and then a flick," Elliot said. _

"_Oh ok," Jake said. _

Jake was thinking about when they came to the lake five years ago when he was nine. That was the last time they had gone in a while and it wasn't until last year they returned.

"_So this is your last day at the lake then," Elliot said. _

"_Yeah I know what a bummer" Jake said, "We're leaving soon. Then I have to go back home and then school starts next week."_

"_I wish you went to my school," Elliot said. _

"_Yeah same that would be so cool dude," Jake said. _

"_Whenever we write about our best friend in school all my classmates think I'm making it up when I write about you," Elliot said. _

"_So do mine. It's totally annoying," Jake said. The two boys had stopped boarding and put their boards down and were sitting on the grass. _

"_Jake hurry up we're leaving in five minutes," Kate shouted over to her son. _

"_Well it looks like we're leaving," Jake said. _

"_Then I guess this is good bye then?" Elliot said. _

"_Yeah it is," Jake said. _

"_Bye then," Elliot said. Both of the boy's eyes were beginning to water. Every year they both came to the lake they became closer friends and every year the goodbyes got harder._

"_Bye dude," Jake said. _

_They both looked at each other awkwardly. _

"_Hugs," Elliot said rather afraid to mention it as he thought Jake might think it was really uncool and babyish. _

"_Well make sure no one's watching," Jake said. _

_Elliot looked around, no one was watching. They quickly hugged each other. Both their eyes were watering more than ever now. _

"_I'm really gonna miss you dude," Jake said as the tears started to pour down his face. _

"_Me too dude," Elliot said also as he started to cry. _

"_I don't want to go home," Jake cried._

"_I don't want you to go home either," Elliot cried. They released from their hug and both stood there trying to stop themselves from crying._

"_Well hopefully you'll come back next year then," Elliot said. _

"_Yeah I hope we do," Jake said. _

"_But remember we're friends forever," Elliot said. _

"_Yeah we are," Jake said, "And don't ever forget it, because no matter what happens we'll always be friends."_

"_Yeah we will," Elliot said. _

"_Well you better get going now, they're all waiting on you," Elliot said. _

"_Ok bye," Jake said. _

"_Bye and keep in touch," Elliot said. _

"_I will," Jake said as he wiped the tears from his face to hide the fact he was crying form his family._

Jake snapper out from his day dream. Jessica had really got him thinking about how he and Elliot were best friends. He started to smile at the fact that they were both crying their eyes out when they had to go home.

"I can't believe we did that," Jake said to himself and he had a little laugh inside.

But Jessica had reminded him that there were a lot of good times with Elliot too not just the bad ones and he started to realise that these days he always forgets about the good times and only thinks about the bad ones and every time he thinks about the bad ones he starts to dislike Elliot just that little bit more. But thinking about the good ones did make him start to like Elliot again just a tiny bit more.

He did start to think of how a boy like Elliot who was such nice kid had turned into what he had but then Jake realised that there probably was still that little boy, the boy who was once his best friends within him just waiting to get out and probably just needs a little hand. And maybe Jessica was giving him that hand because maybe it was that Elliot that she seen and not the one he had turned into.

The more Jake thought about it the more he wanted to help give him a hand too. Help bring back the boy who had been his best friend.

**Please review and I hope you were able to follow this chapter.**


	48. Friends Like We Use To Be

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Thanks to Haley96, thamiresbr, 2014connerje, Islanda and la-la-la-45 for reviewing.  
**

**Chapter 47**

Training had finished for the day as Tom had decided to finish early at three to give the rest of his team plenty of time to rest so they would have plenty of energy for tomorrow, in the Labour Day Cup.

Jake was still thinking about him and Elliot. Jessica had really got him thinking. He wanted to go round and just explain all his thoughts and how he wanted his best friend back. But then he would think about what he had done to Sarah and think no there was no way he was going to just give him that opportunity to be friends again and let him back in his life because he would probably just ruin everything.

If there was one person just now who knew Elliot better than anyone it had to be Jessica. Jake thought of going over to speak to her but then he thought about everything he had said to her today and how he tried to warn her off of him so it would make no sense for him to then go chance his mind and ask how Elliot was really nice to her and if she agreed with him and that she had been able to release that little boy who had been his friend from within what he had become.

Meanwhile Jessica also sat thinking about Elliot and Jake had got her seriously thinking. In a way she could see where Jake was coming from. Maybe Elliot was just using her to make Sarah Jealous, maybe he had got her twisted round his little finger and maybe the whole speech about how sorry he was really was just a bunch of lies to get her rolled in.

She couldn't help but feel upset because the boy who she had fallen for maybe wasn't the boy she thought he was and maybe Jake was right he was just lying to her and making her think he was this really nice guy but he wasn't. She was starting to lose Elliot's trust and wondered if anything he had said to her had been true or if it was all just to sweep her off her feet and draw her in because after all he had just been caught out before Jessica started speaking to him. Sarah had just found out that he had cheated on her and that he lied to get back with her. Maybe Elliot had seen Jessica as someone easy to fool, someone who easy believe his lies and someone who would easily fall his charm.

The more she thought about it the more it upset her but then she thought about the boy she knew and the boy she had really fallen for and thought there was no way he could do that to her. There was no way he could lie about everything and there was no way he would be using her just to get to Sarah and that maybe he liked Jessica too in just the slightest way. She wanted to go over and speak to Elliot go over and ask these questions she had on her mind and see what he had to say, but she was afraid that if he was really the nice guy she had fallen for then he would be annoyed that she had doubted him and annoyed that she would even think so lowly of him to do that to her, but she wanted these questions she had on her mind answered now.

She picked up her phone and texted Elliot and told him to meet her in five minutes over beside the lake.

"Hey Jess what did you want to see me for it sounded pretty urgent by the text message you sent me," Elliot said.

"It's just I have a lot playing on my mind and I need some questions answered," Jessica said.

"Yeah ok I'll answer some questions," Elliot said looking quite confused.

"It's just something Jake said to me, it's been playing on my mind all day an d you're probably going to hate me once I ask these questions. But I have to ask them because Jake's my brother and he's just looking out for me and I'm scared he's right I don't want him to be but I'm scared he is," Jessica said.

Elliot could see where this would probably be heading because he knew exactly what Jake thought of him these days.

"Well go on then," Elliot said waiting.

"I'm going to sound like a right bitch saying this," Jessica said.

"Just go on," Elliot said.

"Are you just using me to make Sarah jealous?" Jessica asked.

"No not at all I swear on my live I'm not Jess," Elliot said.

"It's just the more I thought of it the more it made sense because I thought maybe you were using me to make Sarah jealous because I know how much you like her and then I thought that maybe you just thought I would be easy to rap round you're little finger and everything you said about being sorry was just lies to fool me," Jessica said.

"Jessica I have been a hundred percent honest with you all the time and I am actually quite upset and annoyed that you think that I might actually of lied to you," Elliot said. He was genially upset because he thought that Jessica did trust him even after what he had done to Sarah.

"Well you can't really blame me for asking when I live with Sarah and Jake and they tell me all these awful things about you and I don't think I have to remind you of what you did to Sarah," Jessica said.

"I thought that you really did like me but you're just like the rest of them you don't really trust me not after what I did to Sarah and no matter how sorry I tell you I am you still think I'm cable of doing bad things," Elliot replied.

"No Elliot I'm sorry," Jessica said, "It's just once Jake said that stuff to me it started to play on my mind and he is my brother and he's not a bad person who would lie or try and mess with my mind so I couldn't help but listen to him a bit and see where he was coming from but I'm not like the rest of them I don't think you're this person who does bad things."

"Look it's alright I would probably have done the same because Jake is a really nice guy and you're lucky he's you're brother and I don't really blame you for coming over here and being curious so would most people and it must be difficult because you live with Sarah and Jake and they must tell you things about me and it must be even harder when you're the only one in your family who actually does speak to me," Elliot said.

"I'm sorry but I just felt like I had to ask you I didn't want to keep it to myself and have to urge inside to tell you but just keep holding it back," Jessica said.

"No I understand," Elliot said, "No hard feelings?" Elliot said opening his arms out for a hug.

"No hard feelings," Jessica replied as she leant over to hug Elliot.

Jake was still really tempted to go over and speak to Elliot but when he thought about everything he did he still had a bad feeling about it.

"Oh what the hell," Jake said as he decided he would just go over and say what he had to say.

He knocked on the door.

"Hey Elliot could I have a quick word," Jake asked.

"If you've come over here to tell me what an awful person I am and how I'm using Jessica to get to Sarah you're wasting your time because Jessica's just been here."

"What she came over here and said all that?" Jake said.

"Yeah she did because you got here thinking," Elliot said.

"But the reason I'm here had nothing to do with that it actually quite weird because Jessica's had me thinking," Jake said.

"About what?" Elliot asked not sounding very amused.

"About how we use to be beat friends," Jake said.

Elliot was surprised because he could tell this would be a good conversation and not the usual one's he has with Jake these days.

"I was thinking about the time we met and then that time five years ago when it was my last day and we cried our eyes out because we didn't want to have to leave each other," Jake said.

"Oh my god I remember that," Elliot said, "I can't believe we did that though."

"That's exactly what I said," Jake laughed.

They both nodded their heads at the embarrassment of how they cried their eyes out.

"We also said how we'd be best friends no matter what happened," Jake said.

"Oh yeah," Elliot said.

"So yeah I'm here because I want my best friends back dude," Jake said.

"You do?" Elliot was shocked this was the last thing he had expected Jake to say when he came over.

"But I don't want to be best friends with you I want to be best friends with the boy who was at the lake five years ago and well I suppose last year too not whatever this is you're turned into." Elliot knew it was too good to be true he knew there would be some kind of twist.

"I also think that Jessica knows that boy who was here at the lake five years ago I think she was able to release that boy who is still within you, and I think I could do that to," Jake said.

"Don't worry dude that guys right here," Elliot said, "I think I was just growing up and getting interested in girls and well turned into a jerk but I'm willing to turn back to the way I was before," Elliot said.

"That guy you were is still there, he's just lost inside somewhere," Jake said.

"No he's right here dude," Elliot said, "I know you won't believe me when I say it but he is. I know I turned into a jerk but I'm back to the old me now I swear."

"I believe you," Jake said, "And I also think I know what made you turn back into the old you and not the new jerk you turned into."

"Well what do you think did?" Elliot was really curious to know what Jake thought.

Jake took a few seconds to reply, "Jessica."

"Jessica," Elliot said as he started to think about it.

"Well I think she really got through to you and got to know the real you and I think she really understood you," Jake said.

"Yeah she does really get me and I think I really get her," Elliot said, "I suppose she's been like my best friend."

"Yeah she sure has and just because I'm saying we give our friendship another try whatever you do don't end you're friendship with Jessica because I think she does get you better than I do and I think she does get through to you and stops you from being that jerk you turned into," Jake said.

"Don't worry I won't. I really like her and when no one else would speak to me after everything I had done she did and I owe her too much to just ditch her because everyone else is giving me another chance again," Elliot said.

"Tell me something though and be honest," Jake said.

"Yeah what is it?" Elliot asked.

"What is going on between you and Jessica?" Jake asked.

"Nothing we're just really close but we're only friends," Elliot said.

"That's what she said but I never asked her this but I'm going to ask you. Do you like Jessica like really like her?" Jake asked. He thought that Jessica really liked Elliot but he wasn't sure if Elliot liked her the same way back so he just wanted to check.

Elliot didn't reply straight away. He was thinking about it, he had never really thought about Jessica in that way and if he was going to be honest with himself then yeah he did kind of like her but he still wasn't properly over Sarah yet and he wasn't ready to get himself in another relationship.

"She is a really nice girl and yeah I do really like her but not in the way I would want to be in a relationship with her and I'm not properly over Sarah yet either and too be honest I've never thought of Jessica in that way before," Elliot said being honest for a change.

"You know what I actually think you and Jessica would be really good together but," Jake hadn't got to finish his sentence.

"There's Sarah," Elliot said, "And I still do like her and I couldn't hurt her again."

"You're love life is so complicated," Jake said, "See this is why I don't get myself in to serious relationships."

"I know tell me about it dude," Elliot laughed, "Want to trade places?" Elliot joked.

"Nah you're alright," Jake smirked.

"I'm going to have to speak to Jessica again just to make sure she doesn't think I'm using her. She was ok when she left but I better check," Elliot said.

"Yeah I', sorry about that dude it was kind of my fault but it was because of her I'm here now because she was telling me how great you were. She really stood up for you when I was telling her how bad a person you were and she's been defending you all the time whenever any of us say anything bad about you. She even had a huge argument with Kim about you like the night we got back from searching for Mike," Jake said.

"Don't worry about what you said to Jessica it's fine because if you hadn't she wouldn't have stood up for me and you wouldn't be here now," Elliot said.

"No I wouldn't be," Jake said, "Well I better go now but I'll see you around."

"Yeah ok see you later," Elliot replied.

"And good luck with tomorrow," Jake said referring to the Labour day cup, "You're going to need it."

"Nah it's you who's going to need to luck we've never lost to you Baker's yet," Elliot smiled.

"Yeah but it's out year this year Murtaugh," Jake replied.

"Oh we'll see," Elliot said.


	49. So Proud of You All

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thank you to Islanda, haley96, WMHSCherrioBrittany & thamiresbr for reviewing here the next chapter. **

**Chapter 48**

It was the morning of the Labour Day Cup, the sun was shining and the sky was clear and the lake was glistening in the sun.

"Couldn't get a much better day than this for the cup," Tom said to Kate as he got out of his bed and opened the curtains.

"No you couldn't get a much better day," Kate said agreeing with her husband as she walked over and looked out the window.

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow the time here has just flown by so fast," Tom said.

"I know," Kate replied, "And if we get beat by the Murtauhg's just remember that it is our last day so don't let it ruin it."

"But honey we won't," Tom said.

"Well Tom I wouldn't get too big headed thinking we're going to win because they could easily win and they have never lost this cup before they we probably are the underdogs Tom," Kate said.

"Yeah I know but I just have this feeling that this year we are going to win," Tom said.

"But if we don't win Tom whatever you do please do not blame it on the kids or get annoyed with them because I'm sure they will put in a hundred percent and they are only doing this for you after all so if you do lose don't let it spoil our last day," Kate said.

"Relax I won't," Tom said.

"Because if you do, you'll have me to answer too," Kate said.

Tom laughed.

"I'm being serious," Kate said. Tom stopped laughing and went downstairs to have his breakfast.

All the bakers were down stairs at the table eating their breakfast.

"Now remember everyone have a decent breakfast this morning because I want you all to have loads of energy for today," Tom said.

"Yeah we will."

After everyone had finished their breakfast Tom had called for everyone's attention.

"Now I know we've entered this completion year after year and every year we're only just lost out to the Murtaugh's well except for last year when we got it to a tie breaker but then Nora went into labour but the point is I'm really proud of you lot for all you're effort and I know that every year you put in a hundred percent and it's just unfair how every time we only just lose out to the Murtaugh's and I really think that if we all put in a hundred percent effort again and all have to same enthusiasm we might just finally beat the Murtaugh's this year," Tom said as he started off his big speech.

"Off course we'll all put in a hundred percent effort and have the same enthusiasm this year dad," Sarah said.

"I know you all will and this year I just have this feeling that we are actually going to win so I want you to all go in and give it you're all today and if we do lose it doesn't matter if we've all worked together and given it our all and just remember I'm proud of every single one of you no matter what happens but just remember we win as a team and we lose as a team," Tom said reminding his family that if they do lose it not anyone's individual fault.

"Everyone go get what you need and we'll meet outside beside the car," Kate said.

"That was a really sweet speech you did their dad," Nora said, "You've definitely learnt a lot since last year I can tell. And that bit about we win as a team and we lose as a team was really sweet."

"Thank you Nora," Tom said.

"You're saying how proud you are of all of us well I'm really proud of you too I'm proud of the way you're turned things round from last year and going about it all a different way this time round," Nora said.

"It's because of you lot I was able to change it around," Tom replied.

Jake was the first ready and was waiting outside by the car. He still hadn't told anyone that he had make up with Elliot and he was kind of dreading telling Sarah as he wasn't sure how she would react. He thought that now that he had made up with Elliot that some of his siblings would follow him and also forgive him.

Jessica was the next ready and stood beside Jake beside that car.

"Hey," Jessica said

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing much," Jessica replied.

"I went to see Elliot yesterday," Jake said.

"So did I," Jessica said.

"Yeah I know you did because he said when I went round," Jake said, "But it's really quite weird."

"What is?" Jessica asked.

"Well I got you thinking after our conversation yesterday and you really got me thinking because you went round to ask Elliot if he was only using you to make Sarah jealous I went round to give him another chance," Jake said.

"Oh so you know that I went round to ask him that but I don't believe that he is using me but you are my brother and you did make me think and I just had to ask him," Jessica said, "And I thought you already gave Elliot another chance."

"Yeah I did but I went round to actually give him a proper chance I want to be best mates again. Not with the jerk he turned into but the Elliot who was at the lake all those years ago," Jake said.

"What about last year you were still friends then?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah we were but I hadn't seen him in like four years and he was more interested in Sarah," Jake said.

"I understand but I think it's really good that you're giving him another chance," Jessica said.

"It's because of you because I think you got to know the Elliot that I knew a few years ago and not the Elliot that he turned into," Jake said.

"I did tell you that he was really nice and he wasn't what all you guys thought he was and yeah that's what I thought he was too until that night when Mike ran away and I really got to know the real Elliot," Jessica said.

"But I haven't said anything to Sarah or well anyone else yet so could you keep it to yourself please?" Jake asked.

"Yeah of course," Jessica replied.

Sarah, Henry and Mike were the next ones to wonder out of the house and walked over towards Jake and Jessica who were still standing outside the car waiting for everyone else.

"What's taking everyone so long?" Jake asked.

"I don't know I think you guys were just really early that's all," Henry replied.

"Oh okay," Jake said.

Eventually Tom, Nigel and Kyle came out and Tom opened the car so at least they could sit down in the car while the waited for the rest of them to come.

"Dad aren't we suppose to be there by now?" Mike asked.

"No we're supposed to be there by twelve and it's only twenty past eleven and it's not a long journey so we'll be early and we can get started with our warm up," Tom replied.

Kate, Nora, Bud who was holding baby Tom, Lorraine, Kim, Mark and Charlie eventually came out the house. Kate, Mark and Kim got in the car, Nora, Bud and baby Tom got in their own car and Charlie and Lorraine got in Charlie's car.

"So we ready to go then?" Tom asked his family.

"Yeah."

"And everyone's got everything they need?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Well ok then off we go," Tom said as he started the engine and began to drive the car.

As they drove up towards the car park at the Labour Day Cup competition they could see that the Murtaugh's were already there warming up. As usual they had new outfits specially made for them. Their outfits were pretty much the same as last year's well actually they were identical to last year's one's; red with yellow writing saying Murtaugh. The Baker's just had their usual handmade bibs on over their clothes witch read Baker's No. whatever they were.

As the Baker's got out of the car there was a moment silence between the family's and they just stared each other in the eye.

"You're going down Murtauhg," Tom said to Jimmy breaking the silence.

Jimmy laughed, "Don't kid yourself Tom. That trophy has had our name on ever since we started to enter this completion and there is no chance of that changing."

"Well it already did because your names not on it for last year," Tom said.

"But it will be this year," Jimmy smirked.

"No it will be our name on it this year," Tom replied.

"Tom stop with this silliness," Kate said.

"Yeah you too Jimmy," Sarina also said.

"Good luck Baker," Jimmy said, "You're going to need it," He whispered under his breath.

"Good luck to you too Murtaugh," Tom said, "And may the best family win."

**Please Reveiw! **


	50. The Labour Day Cup

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey thank you to la-la-la45, Islanda, haley96, WMHSCheerioBrittany, thamiresbr, xBeckyBooHerex for reviewing. Here the next chapter and there should be a few more after this and then that should probebly br this story finished but i think i might do a sequel and i've got a few ideas as to what i should do but if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Chapter 49**

"Team talk Baker's," Tom said. Everyone huddled round him.

"Right I know we've not had the best of luck in this Cup before but I believe if you all try your hardest and give it your all we might just be able to win it this year," Tom announced.

"Yeah we will. So let's all go out there and do it for dad," Sarah said.

"Yeah," everyone else replied. Tom was rather touched by the fact that they were going out there to win it for him.

"What's our game plan to win this then?" Charlie asked.

"Errm," Tom started to think. He hadn't really thought about game plan so was trying to make one up on the spot.

"The same as what it was last year," Mike said.

"And what's that?" Charlie asked.

"Chin up and charge the mountain," Jake said.

"Yeah," Luckily for Tom Jake and Mike had remembered the game plan from last year and it was actually Jake who suggested it last year after he heard Tom say it at speech he said at Lorraine's graduation.

"Right on three Baker's" Tom said. Everyone put their hands in the middle.

"One. Two Three."

"BAKER'S," everyone shouted.

The Murtaugh's all looked over at the bakers as they shouted.

"Right time for our team talk," Jimmy said. All the Murtaugh's gather round.

"We must win this again this year. There is no way we are losing this trophy to the Baker's and I know we've won this every year in the past but I don't want you all going in to this too cocky thinking we're going to win this because that is how we'll end up losing it. So go in there and give it your all and make me proud and I know the Baker's have been training hard and have come closer to winning every year so we must stay on top of our game and no distractions ok?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah we get," Daniel said.

"On three Murtaugh's" Jimmy said deciding to copy the Baker's.

"One. Two. Three."

"MURTAUHG'S" All the Murtaugh's shouted although theirs wasn't quite as loud as the Baker's.

All the Baker's turned round and looked at the Murtaugh's.

"There's copying us now," Kim said.

"Well it doesn't matter ours was louder anyway," Tom said.

All the family's taking part in the Labour Day cup had been called over so they could get the competition started. Both the Baker's and the Murtaugh's gathered round.

"Tom," Jimmy said as the two families stood next to each other.

"Jimmy," Tom replied. Kate and Serina rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Whatsup," Elliot said to Jake.

"Sup," Jake replied.

"Your dad driving you nuts as well about this cup?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah just a little," Jake said sarcastically.

Sarah looked over towards Jake and Elliot and noticed them speaking. Jake had still not told Sarah that he and Elliot were friends again. Sarah knew that Jake had forgiven Elliot like she had but she wasn't expecting to see them talking like that. She hadn't said a word to him since that night when she told him she was willing to forget about all that had happened and give Elliot another chance.

"That's a bit strange," Henry said to Sarah also noticing Elliot and Jake speaking.

"Yeah I know," Sarah agreed.

"The last I knew Jake hated Elliot," Henry said, "And that sure doesn't look like he hates him now. It looks more like their getting along really well like they were friends again or something."

"Well he never said anything to me about being friends with Elliot again. Maybe this is just Jake trying to forget about everything Elliot did and Jake giving him a chance," Sarah said.

"I suppose," Henry agreed.

"Could I please have your attention," The man who had organised the whole event said trying to get everyone's attention.

Everyone was quite and looked towards the small stage at the front where the man was standing with a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome to this year's Labour Day Cup event. First of all I would like to thank all the families for coming out here and entering and would like to thank all the people who helped organize this event," The man said.

"I really hope he doesn't speak for ages like he usually does," Mike said to Mark.

"Yeah me too," Mike replied.

"Sssshhh," Tom said turning round to tell Mike and Mark to listen and be quite.

"As you can see we have quite a few families this year," The man said pointing to the score board behind him which had all the families' names on it, "So the first event which is the three legged race will take place in five minutes so could all families please be there and ready to take part. Thank you."

The race was just about to begin and all the people taking part in the race where lined up and ready to start. It was Jake and Mike who was representing the Baker's and it was Kenneth and Elliot doing it for the Murtaugh's.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Jake and Mike and Elliot and Kenneth both had a good start and were a good bit further ahead of all the others. It was really tight and they were only a few steps away from the finish. Elliot and Kenneth stared to get ahead but took a tumble and Mike and Jake too over and won the first race for the Bakers.

"That my boys," Tom shouted and then turned round and smirked at Jimmy.

"Woohoo," The Baker's all started to celebrate.

"If we keep this up the cup will be ours," Sarah said.

The next was the one hundred meter swim. Henry was doing it for the Baker's but came second to the Murtaugh's Ann.

"Looks like we're even now Tom," Jimmy said.

"Not for long though," Tom replied.

"Yeah I know because we'll take the lead," Jimmy laughed.

"Ignore him dad," Kim said.

"Yeah because if we win you'll be the one who gets the last laugh," Kyle said.

After the next few events the Baker's and Murtuagh's were even. Charlie had beat Calvin in the egg and spoon race but Daniel had bet Mark in the sac race.

The next event was the wheelbarrow race and it was Sarah and Lorraine for the Baker's and Jimmy and Kenneth for the Murtuagh's.

"Ready, Steady, Go!"

Jimmy and Kenneth took the lead. Lorraine and Sarah were second but they we're bit behind.

"Come on Sarah and Lorraine," Mike cheered.

"We have to win this Lorraine," Sarah said.

"Yeah well if you move your hands faster," Lorraine replied.

"Stop arguing," Tom shouted.

Jimmy and Kenneth were ten meters from the finish line and Sarah and Lorrain were about a meter behind them.

"We're catching up on them." Sarah screamed.

"Just keep going," Lorraine replied.

The gap between them was closing.

"Dad their gaining on us," Kenneth shouted.

"Just keep going," Jimmy said.

They were neck and neck at the final meter.

Both families we're cheering from the sidelines. They both crossed the finish line at the same time it was going to be a photo finish.

Sarah and Lorraine and Jimmy and Kenneth both started to celebrate.

"We won," Kenneth cheered.

"No we did," Sarah said.

"It was clearly us who won," Jimmy said.

"I think you may find you're wrong there because it was clearly us," Lorraine said.

"Well let's just wait and see what the judges have to say," Sarah said.

After a few minutes discussion and looking at photographs a decision had been made.

One of the judges stood up. "After much discussion and after looking at photographs we can confirm that the winner is and only just by having a few fingers over the finish line before the other team the winners of this race were the Baker's."

"Yeeesssss," Sarah screamed.

"We did it," Lorraine said as her and Sarah jumper up and down and hugged each other.

"This must be some kind of mistake," Jimmy said.

"No sorry it's not," The judge replied.

"Let me see that photo," Jimmy said and just like the judge said Sarah had her fingers over the finish line before Kenneth had his.

"This is all your fault Kenneth," Jimmy shouted.

"Sorry dad," Kenneth said.

"You lot better win the next one because their ahead again," Jimmy said to his family.

"I think you should be a little nicer towards your family and show a little respect or else it will end the same way as last year and they'll all pull out. So if I was you I'd go apologize to Kenneth that was a horrible thing even for you to do," Sarinia said to Jimmy.

"Kenneth," Jimmy said, "look it wasn't your fault I just got mad I couldn't believe we lost and I'm sorry for blaming you."

Kenneth looked quite upset, "It's ok dad."

"You sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I am."

After the next few events the Murtaugh's were in head. Jessica and Kim had lost the egg toss to Robin and Lisa, Kyle and Nigel had bet Sarinia and Becky at the archery but Nora, Bud, Tom and Kate lost the canoe race to Jimmy, Calvin, Ann, Sarinia and Daniel, Jessica had lost the target golf chipping to Robin so it meant the Murtaugh's were ahead by one game.

There was only four events left, the tug of war, family volleyball, relay race and the obstacle course to finish.

For the tug of war each family had to face every family in the completion and so far the Murtaugh's had one all of theirs and so had the Baker's and now they were about to go head to head.

"Now wait a minute," Jimmy said just before the tug of war was about to start.

"What is it?" the judge asked.

"There are ten of us and fourteen of them no wait fifteen because they have Bud too. Now is that fair plus Bud isn't even part of the Family he just married in," Jimmy said.

"Well Jimmy I never heard you complaining when there was ten of you and you were facing a family of four," Tom said.

"Yeah well we would have won if there were only four of us anyway," Jimmy said.

"Well the fact that this is a whole family event they are entitled to play with their whole tem if they wish," the judge said answering Jimmy's question.

"Sorry Jimmy but it looks like we get to play our whole team," Tom said.

All the Baker's and Murtaugh's were lined up either side of the rope ready to go.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!"

The Murtaugh's were trying their hardest but the Baker's were overpowering and they had already almost won. The Baker's had managed to pull the centre line over towards their half and the Judge blew his whistle.

"And the winners are the Barker's"

The Baker's had started to celebrate.

Unlucky Jimmy," Tom said.

"Well it was hardly fair you had fifteen and we had ten," Jimmy said.

"Well like you said earlier about that family f four we would have beaten you anyway," Tom said.

"Oh yeah well I'm not too sure about that," Jimmy replied.

"Okay then we'll play again this time with ten players," Tom said.

"Fine then game on Baker," Jimmy said.

Tom walked back over to his family.

"Why did you do that dad? What if they win now and we were only one game behind them it will be your fault that we lost because you gave away this point," Henry said.

"Well I still believe we'll win as a ten and he did have a point it was slightly unfair," tom said.

"And if the cards were turned do you think he would have done this for you?" Sarah asked.

"Probably not but who cares it just proves I'm the better man," Tom said.

"So what five are out then?" Charlie asked.

"I'll drop out because I'm not direct family," Bud said.

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Bud replied.

"Ok this is quite hard but I'm thinking tackily. I should probably drop the five weakest players so we have more strength and to begin with I thought the four youngest but then I thought Nigel and Kyle are actually quite strong and so is Mike. Jess, Kim you looked like you were struggling a bit," Tom said.

"I'm happy you sit out if it's the best for the team," Kim said.

"Yeah me too plus that ropes giving me serious rope burn so I'll easily sit out," Jessica said.

"Same my hands are total sore," Kim said.

"Dad I'll sit out because I'm not the strongest either," Mark said.

"Ok so one more then," Tom said.

"Dad I'll easily do it because it's not like I bring a lot of strength to the team," Lorraine said.

"Ok then so we have ten now," Tom said.

The two families lined up either side of the rope again.

"Ready. Steady, Go!"

Both families were pulling their hardest and it was a much more even this time. One second it looked as though the Murtaugh's were going to get it but then the Bakers would pull harder and it would look like it was them who was going to win.

"Come on Bakers'" Lorraine cheered from the side.

Slowly the centre line was coming closer towards the Baker's.

"Come on keep going we're going to win this," Tom said.

"Heave," Sarah shouted.

The centre point of the rope was only centimetres away from crossing the line and the Baker's would win.

"Come on Heave!" Sarah screamed.

The Baker's gave it one more big pull and the centre line crossed over the point and the Baker's dad one.

"Told you we could still win with ten," Tom said. Jimmy just ignored him and walked away.

"What was that," Jimmy said to his family.

"We tried our hardest Dad," Becky shouted.

"Don't speak back to me," Jimmy said, "We could easily have won that. W got a second chance and you just embarrassed me even more."

The Baker's watched on as Jimmy shouted at his family.

"I think Jimmy won the award for biggest jerk this year. So you better pass the trophy on Dad," Sarah said saying that her dad had won it last year.

"I think he just hates to lose," Mark said.

"Yeah you got that right," Tom said.

Sarinia shook her head at Jimmy and wondered of with his kids and left him standing there.

**Please review and any ideas for a sequel please let me know :). **


	51. The Cup Continues

**Chapter 50**

**Thanls to la-la-la-45, Haley96 and Thamiresbr for reviewing. Here the net chapter hope you enjoy it.**

The Baker's and the Murtaugh's were now even and there was only three events left to go. The first of the three events was family volleyball.

Jimmy still had to try and get his family to take part because they had all stormed off after Jimmy had shouted at them all.

"There you guys are," Jimmy said as he found them all sitting down on the grass.

"What do you want now?" Elliot asked.

"A team to take part in the volleyball," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah we'll do it," Becky said, "But not for you we're doing it for ourselves."

"Well come on them we better get going," Jimmy said.

"You're lucky their even playing because it took them a lot of convincing because they were refusing to do it for you so I told them to do it for themselves," Serena said.

"Thanks, "Jimmy replied.

"You better get your act together and stop letting this all get to your head and treating your family like that because we're not just your team we're you're family and if you do continue to act like this they will all pull out including me and I don't just mean pull out of this completion I'll pull out of being you're wife," Serena said begin very serious to Jimmy.

The volleyball was a very tight but it was the Murtaugh's who game out on top. This meant that the Murtaugh's were ahead by one game.

"That's it we win one more game and we've won this cup," Jimmy said celebrating with his family but they all just ignored him.

"Guys come on I've said I'm sorry," Jimmy said.

"That's just it you aren't really sorry. Sorry is just a word and you don't act like it," Daniel said.

"But I am," Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy just leave it," Serena said, "You're just going to upset them all even more."

There were only two events left the relay run and the obstacle course. The Baker's had to win this round if they still wanted to stand a chance in winning. Each family needed to pick a team of five for the relay and any family with less than five some of their players would have to run more than once.

"I need our five fastest runners for this one," Tom said.

"And who is that then?" Kim asked.

"I think our five fastest runners would be Nora, Charlie, Sarah, Jake and Mike. Everyone agree with that choice?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," All of his family agreed.

Jimmy was also choosing his team.

"Right I think I know who we're going with," Jimmy said.

"Ok then so who have you chosen?" Kenneth asked.

"Ann, Calvin, Daniel, Elliot and Becky," Jimmy said.

"Everyone happy with that," Lisa asked.

"Yes," the Murtaugh's all agreed.

There was still tension between Jimmy and the rest of his family. They had had enough of his constant high expectations of them all and his desire to win and they were now at a stage where they could no longer take any more of it.

The relay race was just about to begin and the Baker's and Murtaugh's were getting themselves lined up ready to go. There was five family's taking part in this race.

"On your marks. Get Set. Go!"

Mike was first to run for the Baker's and for a little boy he sure could run fast. Daniel was first for the Murtaugh's and he was also really fast but he and Mike were even.

"How is that possible," Jimmy said, "Mike is about half the size of Daniel he should be miles in head of him."

"Come on Mike keep going," Sarah shouted.

Mike ran back to his team and handed to batten on to Nora who was the next person to run for the Baker's and it was Calvin for the Murtaugh's. Nora was really quite fast but Calvin being a boy was faster so the Murtaugh's took the lead.

"It's ok we'll be able to catch up," Charlie said.

"Yeah I sure hope we do," Sarah said.

Nora passed the batten on to Jake who was next to run and he was up against Becky but she was in head because Calvin has finished before Nora so she has a head start.

"Come on Jake," Kyle and Nigel cheered form the side lines.

He was catching up on Becky she was only just a little bit in head of him now. Becky passed the batten no to Ann and Jake passed it on to Charlie. Ann shot of like a bullet but Charlie wasn't far behind and soon took over but Ann was only a step or two behind him.

"You have to run you're absolute fastest Sarah because you're up against Elliot and he's fast," Mike said.

"Yeah I know but I'll try my best," Sarah replied.

Charlie ran up behind Sarah and passed the batten onto her he was about two meters in head of Ann now so Sarah had a slight advantage against Elliot.

"That's it Sarah keep going," Tom shouted. He was jumping up and down like an excited little kid.

Sarah was still in front of Elliot but he was beginning to catch up now.

"Come on Elliot just a little bit faster and you've won this," Calvin shouted. He put every bit of energy he had into but he still couldn't over take Sarah. They were only a few steps away from the finish and it looked like it could go either way at the moment.

Sarah just crossed the Finish line before Elliot so the Baker's had won and were now even with the Murtaugh's and there was only one more event to go, the obstacle course which would decide the winner.

"Great work team," Tom said to Ann, Charlie, Sarah, Jake and Mike as they walked over towards the rest of their family.

"So how does the obstacle course work then dad?" Jake asked.

Tom looked out his leaflet which had all the information about each event in it, "It says each family must choose one family member to take part in the obstacle course. The obstacle course includes completing a big inflatable assault course and then crawling under a cargo net and then doing the monkey bars and then jumping into part of the lake and swimming across it and then the final sprint at the end."

"So only one person," Mike said.

"Yeah how are we going to decide who that is," Kim asked.

"Well hands up if you want to do it," Tom said. Charlie, Sarah, Henry, Jake, Mike, Nigel and Kyle all put their hands up.

"Ok this is difficult," Tom said. He started to think about it, "Ok based on all the activities I think it should be Sarah who should do it."

"Me," Sarah said looking quite surprised.

"Yeah you," Tom said.

"What about Charlie?"Sarah asked.

"I thought about him but I thought you'd manage the inflatable assult course better because you'd get through all the small tunnels better and you're a strong swimmer and fast runner and you're good at monkey bars so it made more sense for you to do it," Tom said, "I hope you understand Charlie."

"Yeah I do because she will get through the small tunnels in the inflatable assault course faster than me so it's the right choice," Charlie said.

"You ready for this Sarah?" Jake asked.

"Yup," She replied.

"And don't worry if you don't win as long as you try you're hardest that's all that matters," Tom said.

The Murtaugh's were also trying to decide who should do it for them. Jimmy was having similar thoughts to Tom and thought it would make more sense for someone a little smaller to do it because they'd be able to complete the inflatable assault course better.

"Right I'm thinking that Elliot would be best for the job," Jimmy said.

"Yeah so do I," Ann said.

"So are you all happy about that?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah we are," Kenneth replied.

Sarah walked over to the start of the obstacle course and looked at. First she has to climb up a slide and then slide down at the other side and then crawl through a tunnel and squeeze through two giant tubes and then run through loads of big inflatable people and then crawl out of a tunnel to finish the inflatable assault course and then step through tyres and then crawling through the cargo net and then the monkey bars and then the swim through the lake and the last sprint at the end.

Elliot walked over and stood beside Sarah also ready to do the obstacle course.

"You're doing it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're doing it too," Elliot said.

"Yeah," Sarah replied. She couldn't believe that in the deciding round she was up against Elliot.

"Well good luck," Elliot said.

"Yeah same to you," Sarah replied.

**Thanks for reading, please review and any ideas for a sequel please let me know :)**


	52. The Final Round

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper bby the dozen**

**Chapter 51**

**Thanks to haley96, thamiresbr, la-la-la-45, Islanda & stromdog11 for reviewing. **

Sarah stood ready to go. She knew she had to win this one for her family and she get to beat Elliot. Out of all the Murtaugh's Elliot was the one she least wanted to be head to head against.

"Come on Sarah," Kyle cheered.

Tom walked over to Sarah and put his arm round her.

"Dad I'm so sorry if I lose this for you. I know it means a lot to you," Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it and why you apologizing for losing you could win this," Tom said.

"I know but I'm up against Elliot and I know he's going to be fast," Sarah said.

"Yeah and I know you're going to be fast too," Tom said trying to clam Sarah's nerves. Sarah wasn't usually the type of person to get nervous but she knew it was up to her to win this for her family and she was under so much pressure it was making her nervous.

"And no matter how this round goes Sarah all I want you know is that I'm really proud of you I'm proud of all of you for trying your hardest and getting this far and if Elliot does win that's the way it is plus there's always next year but I'm pretty confident that we could win this," Tom said.

"Thanks dad," Sarah replied, "And I'm proud to call you my dad."

"You're getting me all welling up," Tom replied, "Now you just go out there and give it your all and make me even more proud than I already am and I know you're the best for this and I've defiantly made the right choice choosing you."

Tom had defiantly made Sarah feel better now and slightly less nervous but she knew all her brothers and sisters would be gutted if she was to lose.

Elliot was feeling pretty much the same way as Sarah. He was also under a lot of pressure probably a little more than Sarah because the Murtaugh's had never lost the Labour Day Cup before and he knew his dad would be furious if he was too lose it. Jimmy was about to go over and speak to Elliot after noticing Tom had been speaking to Sarah.

"Jimmy wait I think I'll go speak to him because I'm sure he's quite nervous and you'll just make things worse," Serena said.

"How will I?" Jimmy asked.

"Do I even have to answer that question?" Serena replied as she raised her eyebrow.

Elliot was looking the course up and down.

"Don't worry about it you'll do fine," Serena said as she came over to speak to Elliot.

"I'm more worrying about if I lose," Elliot replied.

"You're worrying about what your dad will say?" Serena said.

"Yeah I know he'll be mad with me and he say I've let the whole team down and how can I call myself a Murtaugh and that he's ashamed to call me his son," Elliot said.

"He might be a little upset if you lose but he won't be ashamed to call you his son and he won't say how can you call yourself a Murtaugh either. He loves you Elliot and I know he gets very competitive and hates losing but he loves you kids loads more that he loves winning and he would hate to lose his kids over some cup," Serena said.

"I'm surprised he's not over here just now telling me how I must win this," Elliot said.

"He was going to come over here and speak to you but I said I would do it instead because I know you're probably nervous about it and he would just make things worse and I'm very disappointed in your dad today he's been a total jerk," Serena said.

"Yeah he sure has," Elliot agreed.

"So don't worry about it or worry about your dad just go out there and give it your best shot and if the Baker's win oh well it doesn't really matter at least they finally win it and quite personally I think they do deserve to win it at least once and maybe that's this year or maybe it's not maybe it's next year or the year after," Serena said.

"Thanks," Elliot said, "And I know you're not my real mom but I love you like you were my mom," Elliot said.

"Oh thank you Elliot," Serena looked as though she was about to cry. None of Jimmy's kids had ever said they loved her before and she wasn't exactly surprised Jimmy always had a new girlfriend and already had four wives so they probably just thought of her as another person who they called their step mum and then eventually like the others they would be off the scene and Jimmy would have some new girl but Serena knew should be in it for the long run and thought of Jimmy as the one and Jimmy thought that he had finally met his perfect match.

"How is he?" Jimmy asked.

"Nervous but he's doing fine," Serena said, "But he is worrying about what you'll say or do if he loses."

Jimmy didn't know what to say.

"Have you been crying?" Jimmy asked.

"No not really. It's just Elliot said he loved me like I was his mom," Serena said.

"Oh well it looks like you doing better at being a parent than me at the moment," Jimmy said.

The obstacle course race was just about to get underway. Sarah and Elliot were both lined up and ready to go.

"Good luck," Elliot said to Sarah.

"Good luck to you too," Sarah replied.

"Come on guys you need to cheer on your sister," Tom said to his kids, "And remember we win as a team and we lose as a team so if Sarah loses this it is not all her fault that we didn't win the cup."

All the Baker's were cheering Sarah on. She looked quite nervous.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!"

"Come on Sarah," Jake shouted.

They both got off to a good start and climbed up the slide and slide down it at the other side a crawled through the tunnel. Elliot was slightly in head but not by very much. They both squeezed through the two tubes and were running through the inflatable men. As they came through the tunnel at the end of the assault course Elliot was starting to widen his lead.

Next up they had to step through tyres and just as Elliot finished stepping through the tyres Sarah was just starting.

"Come on Sarah you still got plenty of time to catch up don't worry," Charlie cheered from the sidelines.

Elliot was half way through the cargo net but had gotten his foot got in it and Sarah was now starting the cargo net.

"Come on Elliot what are you doing?" Jimmy shouted.

"My foot's got in the net dad," Elliot replied.

"Well hurry up and un hook it," Jimmy said.

"Got it," Elliot said but by this point Sarah was level with him.

The monkey bars were next and Sarah was the first one to start them. She was really speedy on the monkey bars and was starting to take a bigger lead on Elliot now.

She approached the swim across the lake and dived in. She swam as fast as she could using the front crawl stroke. Elliot dived into the water. He was still a bit behind Sarah but he was swimming very fast and was starting to close the gap between them.

"Come on Elliot you can catch up on her," Kenneth shouted.

As they got to the other side of the lake and started the one hundred meter sprint to the finish line, Elliot had got up and they were now equal.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" Jessica, Kim, Mark and Henry began to chant.

They were now only fifty meter away from the finish line and they were still neck and neck.

"I can't watch," Tom said as they got closer to the finish line.

They were now only ten meters away and Sarah they were still really even you couldn't tell by looking as to who was slightly in head as they were both moving too fast.

They both stormed through the finish line and were both unaware of who had won.

Both families weren't sure either. They didn't know if they should be celebrating or congratulating the other family.

"Who won," Tom asked the judges.

"We are just about to check our video evidence just to make sure we're right and to make it fair but we think we know who won," the judge replied.

"And when will we find out?" Jimmy asked.

"When we present the trophy," one of the other judges answered.

"Well done Sarah you did great," Tom said.

"Just wish we knew who won," Sarah replied.

The next few minutes were rather silent for both families as they were all too anxious to find out who had won. The judges were all gathered round a TV screen watching who the recording of the race to see who had actually crossed the finish line first.

"Yeah look we were right their foot crossed the finish line first," one of the Judges said.

"Ok so we have a winner then," the only female out of the judges said.

"Yup better go announce who it is then."

"Could all the families who took part in the events today please meet over at the main stage in ten minutes and we will announced the winner," the man who had organised the whole event announced through a megaphone.

All the families were over by the main stage waiting for the winner to be announced.

"Now first of all I would like to thank everyone who helped me organize this event and all the time and effort they took to make sure that it ran smoothly and also a big thank you to our three judges for making sure all the events were fair and last but not least all of the families who took part as this event would not have been possible without you all," The man who had organized the completion said, "Now I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves and I'm glad this event has run so well."

"Oh will he just tell us who won already," Mike said.

"I know," Kim agreed.

"Ssshh he's getting their but will you please stop being so rude other people will be able to hear you. Actually he could probably hear you," Tom said.

He continued to speak.

"So now is the moment you've all been waiting for the cup to be presented," He said as he walked over to the table which had the large golden cup sitting on it.

"Now this years a little different because we usually already know who had once by this point but as the last event was so close we've kept it from the families until now."

"My heart is beating so fast dad," Sarah said.

"Same," Tom said.

"So the winner of the Labour day Cup is ...

**Please review and let me know who you think should win. Also if you have any sequel ideas let me know please!**


	53. The Winner

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Chapter 52**

**Thanks to Rippedintopieces, la-la-la-45, bookwormH36, haley96, stormdog11xBeckyBooHerex for reviewing and thanks for everyone who gave me ideas for a sequel. Here is the next chapter hope you nejoy it.**

**Baker's POV**

"The winner of the Labour Day cup is..."

Sarah's heart was beating uncontrollably fast she was so anxious to find out who had won, her whole family were but not quite to the same extent as Sarah. She felt more nervous as it was her who took part in the event it was her who had either won it for them or lost it for them. She was hoping that she had won but she had the gut feeling that Elliot had beaten her and there for the Murtaugh's had won.

Sarah bit her lip and squeezed the bottle of water she had in her hand so hard it had completely lost its shape.

Tom was also very nervous, he was so nervous he couldn't even look at the stage he shut his eyes and looked down towards the ground. _It has to be our year this year,_ Tom thought to his self, _It just had to be. _Tom had blocked everything out he was too busy thinking about the thought of winning.

"BAKERS!"

All the Baker's started to celebrate. Tom was still looking down to the ground; he was so nervous and anxious, he hadn't even heard their name be called out and only knew they had won by their celebrations.

"Yaaassss," Tom screamed as he joined in celebrating.

"Sarah you did it," Mike cheered as he jumped up and down with excitement, "Well done," He said as he gave her a hug. He was the first one to hug her and congratulate her on her victory over Elliot.

_Elliot. _Sarah was reminded of the fact she had beat Elliot and imagined how devastated he must of been. She looked over and seen him being hugged by Serena. _Oh my god what a shame _Sarah thought to herself, _I should go over and see him._ Sarah was about to go over and see him but before she could they had to go up on stage and collect the Labour Day Cup.

"Sarah I want you to be the one who receives the cup," Tom said.

Sarah was flattered to be asked, "No it should be you dad," She said.

"No I want you to do it because it was you who won it for us, "Tom replied.

"Well ok but your second to hold the trophy then agreed?" Sarah asked.

"Agreed," Tom replied.

All the Baker's made their up on stage and the man who had organised the whole event was standing there with the trophy in his hand.

"On you go Sarah," Tom said. Sarah walked over towards the man who then presented her with the trophy.

Sarah lifted the trophy up above her head and the crowd cheered and her family went mad. She kissed the trophy as her dad had told her; he had told them all to and passed it on to her dad.

Tom then lifted the trophy and also kissed it and then passes it on and eventually they had all lifted the trophy and kissed it since their dad insisted.

"Congratulations Dude," Jake said as he came over and hugged his sister, "You won this for us you must be so proud of yourself."

Sarah looked over and seen Elliot again and she seen the sadness in his eyes. She should have been so happy to beat him after everything he had put her through but she felt guilty. She felt guilty that she had one and that Elliot had lost.

She walked over to go see if he was alright but Charlie came up behind her, "Well done Sarah you won the obstacle course so we finally won this cup, I am so proud of you," Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie," Sarah replied.

"Oh go come over and see the rest of us everyone wants to congratulate you," Charlie said as he put his arm round Sarah and started to walk over to the rest of his family.

"But why is everyone congratulating me it was as a team and as a family we won," Sarah replied.

"Yeah but ultimately it was you won it for us it was you who individually took part in the deciding round.

"So if I had lost it was have been me you would have all blamed then?" Sarah asked, as she thought of what Elliot must be going through.

"No of course we wouldn't," Charlie replied.

"No you might not have actually said it but you would have all been thinking it," Sarah said.

"Why you wondering about what we might or might not have done if you lost because you won Sarah," Charlie said.

Everyone hugged and congratulated Sarah for winning the final round.

**Murtaugh's POV**

"And the Winner of the Labour Day Cup is The Baker's!"

Elliot was devastated; he had let his whole family down. Not only was it the first time they had ever lost the Labour Day Cup it was to the Baker's. He saw the upset on everyone's faces which just made him feel even worse than he already did.

Elliot was also scared, scared of what his father would say and think. The last thing on the earth he wanted to do was let him down and Jimmy loved winning and hated losing, he was also a very bad loser and didn't take losing too well.

Serena came over and hugged him, "It's alright don't worry about it," She said.

Elliot couldn't help but shed a few tears at his upset to have lost the deciding round for his family.

He turned round and seen Sarah lifting the cup. She looked so happy, he wished that had been him, being the first one to lift the cup and having all his family joyful and crazy. But instead all his family were upset and quiet.

Jimmy walked over to Elliot, "Unlucky son," He said. Elliot was shocked but how well he was taking to losing, he had even applauded the Baker's as they lifted the cup something he never thought he would see his dad do for as long as he lived.

"Look I know you're all upset at losing but we deserved to lose," Jimmy said.

"Huh," Daniel said, he didn't think he had deserved to lose he thought the Baker's deserved to win but he certainly didn't think that they deserved to lose.

"Well I did anyway," Jimmy said, "I was a real jerk and was horrible to my family, the people I love most in this world but I tell you something I am so proud of you all and I said in my speech this morning before it started go out there and make me proud and you all did that today even though we lost I am still so proud of you all."

"Thanks dad," Becky said.

"And you're forgiven for acting like a jerk," Robin said, "Well I forgive you anyway. I can't speak for everyone else."

"No I do too," Kenneth said and everyone else also all agreed.

"But if you ever act like that again we will never enter any competition's for you ever again," Lisa said.

Jessica and Kim wondered over towards the Murtaugh's, "Well done guys," they said.

"Thanks and congratulations on winning," Serena replied.

"Thank you," Jessica said.

Jimmy went over and spoke to Tom and the rest of the Baker's, "Congratulations Tom you deserved to win," he said.

Tom nearly choked on his water he was drinking. He couldn't believe those words just came out Jimmy's mouth.

"Thank you Jimmy," Tom said.

"I was a real jerk this year and was horrible to my family it was defiantly you who deserved it. You were the perfect father this year Tom," Jimmy said.

"It was me who was the jerk last year Jimmy we all screw up once in a while," Tom replied.

"Yeah but at least you turned things around before the cup started," Jimmy said.

Sarah was still thinking about how bad Elliot must have felt. She was over the moon to have won but for some reason she was worried about how he must be feeling. She wished she wasn't and couldn't understand why she was because she had barley spoken to him this year.

She turned round and was about to go over and see him, but then she noticed Jessica had beat her too hit. She was already speaking to Elliot.

"Hey unlucky Elliot," Jessica said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "and well done to you."

"Thanks," Jessica smiled.

"Shouldn't you be over there celebrating with your family I mean you did win," Elliot said pointing over to the rest of the baker's who were all jumping up and down celebrating.

"Yeah but you lost," Jessica said.

"So," Elliot replied.

"Well I don't want to be over there celebrating while you're over here all upset," Jessica said.

"I'm not. I'm fine," Elliot said.

"You're not I can see the sadness in your eyes," Jessica said.

"Look Jess don't worry about me. Yeah obviously I'm not happy that I've lost but you won and for the first time so you should be over there with the rest of your family," Elliot replied, "Besides you might as well enjoy it while it lasts because you're going down next year Baker!"

"Oh I don't think so," Jessica replied.

Jessica went over and joined the rest of her family who were all so happy to have won.

"We should have a party tonight Dad," Henry suggested.

"Yeah what you say Kate?" Tom asked.

"No Tom we're not having a party, you celebrate your win and we can have some music and that but we're not having an actual party," Kate replied.

"Sounds like a party to me," Tom said.

"Well keep it low key," Kate said. She wasn't too sure about having a party because everyone still had to pack for going home tomorrow and they house and to be clean and should be in the same way it was when they first got here and having a party probably meant it would end up a mess, and it would be Kate who would be left to clear it all up.

"Dad you should invite the Murtaugh's," Jessica suggested.

"I don't think Jimmy would want to come watch us celebrate our win while he's lost," Tom said.

"It could help cheer them up through they look a little down," Jessica said.

"Well ok then but I doubt Jimmy will want to come," Tom said as he walked over to the Murtaugh's.

"Hey Jimmy we were going to have some celebrations at our place tonight do you guys fancy coming?" Tom asked.

"No it's fine I think we'd rather not watch you all celebrate your win over us," Jimmy said.

"No but it's not just because we won it's also our last night so we would really like you all to come," Tom said, "And I promise not to mention the win."

"Come on Jimmy it should be good fun and it will cheer all the kids up and it is the Baker's last night so they'll want to see each other anyway," Serena said to Jimmy.

"Well ok then but no bragging about you win," Jimmy said.

"I won't," Tom lied, he so was going to after all Jimmy had been doing do for years.

**Please review and if you have any sequel ideas let me know please :). **


	54. The Party

**Disclamier: i do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey so sorry it took so long fo an update jsut been really busy lately. Thanks to la-la-la-45, haley96 7 stormdog11 for reviewing. This is the next chapter about the party and again i'm so sorry it took so long to update hope you enjoy it .**

**Chapter 53.**

Kate was in the kitchen cooking food for the little party they were having. Tom walked in.

"So Kate how you getting on?" Tom asked.

"Fine but some help would really be great Tom. I mean you organize this little party of yours and just expect me to cook food while you're upstairs getting ready because I need to get ready to you know," Kate complained at the lack of help she was getting for her husband or any of her kids for that matter.

"You go get ready then and I'll deal with this and the kids can blow up some balloons and set the table out and whatever else needs done," Tom said.

"Ok but you must put this in the oven in ten minutes and leave it in for twenty minutes and have everything set out on the table looking nice," Kate said.

"Yes ok," Tom said as he guiding Kate out the kitchen.

"And tell the kids not to go overboard with the balloons," Kate said.

"I will don't worry."

Jessica was in her room getting ready, Kim had gone out to help her dad. She knew this was her last chance to tell Elliot she liked him but she was still unsure and scared to do so.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jessica said. It was Sarah.

"Hey," She said as she came and sat on Kim's bed.

"Hey," Jessica replied, "You ok? It seems like something's bothering you."

"I'm ok," Sarah replied. Something was bothering her through and that was why she had came through but she wasn't sure how to ask Jessica. She wanted to know if something was going on between her and Elliot because the truth was she still liked him. She wasn't going to take him back but still she didn't like the idea of Jessica and Elliot together.

"Don't mean to sound rude but why did you come in here?" Jessica asked as she straightened her hair.

"Was bored and couldn't be assed blowing up balloons or whatever," Sarah replied.

"Well really you shouldn't need to help blow up balloons or whatever because it was you who won it for us," Jessica replied.

"Well I only got that far because of all you," Sarah replied.

"Yeah but still you beat Elliot. He was gutted that he lost through," Jessica said.

"You and him are quite close aren't you?" Sarah asked. Jessica was dreading having this conversation with Sarah. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah we are I suppose," Jessica replied, "I know you and him were really close too and I know he really hurt you so I tried to keep our friendship on the down low because I didn't want to offend you by being friends with him."

Sarah didn't say anything.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Jessica asked noticing Sarah looked very upset.

"I don' know it's just I still like Elliot but I wish I didn't and seeing him with you makes me wish that was me not you," Sarah said.

Jessica really didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to like him and I don't want to get back with him and I know I never will but I wish I could just get over him," Sarah confessed.

"Maybe you need to find some other guy who you like and that way you'll get over Elliot," Jessica suggested. This was the last thing she needed to hear that Sarah wished it was her who was with Elliot and not Jessica.

"Yeah buts that's easier said than done. Elliot's the first guys I've really liked," Sarah said.

_Could things get any worse?_ Jessica thought.

"I mean you and Elliot are close and today at the cup I seen Jake speaking to Elliot and I think he's probably ready to forgive him so it's like things are back like they use to be so it's harder to get over him," Sarah said.

"We'll be home tomorrow and you can forget all about him," Jessica said.

"Yeah you know what you're right I will forget all about him and move on just like he is," Sarah said, "And thanks Jess I think I was just having all sorts of emotions running through my head today it was just after he lost and I seen the look in his eyes he looked so sad and I was reminded of what we had all the good times, but I'm going to try and move on."

The food was already and sitting on the table and all the balloons were blown up and the Murtaugh's had arrived.

"Great food Kate," Jimmy said. Kate was surprised by his compliment it was unlike Jimmy to compliment anything of anyone else's especially the Baker's.

"Thank you Jimmy," Kate said.

Mike went and turned on the music.

A few of the Baker and Murtaugh kids started to dance.

Elliot was sitting on the sofa on his own. Sarah went over and sat next to him.

"I never got a chance to say well done earlier," Sarah said.

"Well well done to you to you did win," Elliot replied.

"Yeah but it was so close. You were great too so you still deserve a well done. I was probably only a milometer in front of you," Sarah said.

"Yeah it was really close," Elliot said. He felt sort of awkward sitting with Sarah it was like they had nothing to talk about now, they use to be able and sit down and talk for hours.

"Can't believe you're going home tomorrow," Elliot said, "I wish we spent more time together this year I barley seen you but that's all my own fault anyway."

"I've forgotten about that now so don't mention it," Sarah said.

"I still feel so bad though," Elliot said.

"What did I just say," Sarah laughed.

"Oh sorry," Elliot smiled.

Jessica was dancing with Kenneth and then noticed Elliot and Sarah talking. She felt kind of jealous. She knew she had no chance against Sarah to win over Elliot.

"Do you think they'll get back together," Kenneth said noticing Jessica was looking at them.

"No," Jessica replied.

"Me neither. Elliot already said to me he was moving on from Sarah," Kenneth replied.

"He did?" What else did he say is there anybody else he likes?" Jessica asked hoping that he might of and that if he had it was her he liked.

"Nope," Kenneth replied.

Sarah stood up and wondered away from Elliot. She went over and spoke to Mike and Henry.

Elliot had wondered off outside. Jessica was about to go follow him but then she seen Jake go out after him. Jessica wanted to know if Elliot liked her, she wanted to know if they had a chance.

Jake and Elliot were talking outside.

"I saw you speaking to Sarah earlier. You still like her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah of course I do but not as much as I use to. I'm moving on. I don't think she would ever get back with me and personally I would rather be close friends like we use to be rather than going out," Elliot replied.

"Yeah I hope you and her become friends again so if we come back next year it will be you, me, Mike and Sarah like it use to be," Jake said.

"Yeah hopefully," Elliot agreed.

"What about Jessica? You like her because I think you do?" Jake asked.

Elliot smiled, "No we're just friends."

"You sure because I think you do," Jake replied.

"No not really," Elliot said, "I care about her though."

"At the end of the day you can't help who you fall for," Jake joked.

"I know but I couldn't so that to Sarah," Elliot replied.

"Do what to Sarah?" Jake asked.

"Get with her sister," Elliot replied.

"So what you saying that if Jessica wasn't Sarah's sister then you would like her?" Jake asked.

"No," Elliot replied. He did really like Jessica but he didn't want to hurt Sarah.

"But Jessica likes you," Jake said. _Probably shouldn't have said that_ Jake thought to himself.

"She told you?" Elliot was surprised.

"No not in so many words but I know she does," Jake replied. _Crap really didn't mean to say that it just slipped out_ Jake thought.

"Well it's not like anything would happen between us because I would never hurt Sarah like that again and we live too far away," Elliot said.

"So nothing is going to happen then?" Jake asked.

"No," Elliot replied.

Jake felt in a little bit of an awkward position because he knew that Jessica liked Elliot and it was obvious to him that Elliot liked her back. He thought it would make Jessica so happy to know Elliot did in fact like her too. But on the other hand he didn't want to upset Sarah.

Elliot wasn't sure what to do now, he wanted to tell Jessica that he liked her too but he didn't want to ruin their friendship and he felt as if he had put Sarah through enough hurt already but at the same time he wanted Jessica to know.

**Please review and i'll try and have to next chapter up quick. **


	55. The Kiss

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Hey sorry it's taken ages for an update again, and thanks to la-la-la-45, stormdog11 and hot chocolate mess for reviewing. Here is the next chapter and i think there is going to be one more after this one so hope you enjoy the end of this stroy and i have started a sequel altough i'm not sure what to call it, but i'll try and come up with a name and tell you in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Chapter 54**

Elliot was still sitting outside on the steps outside of the Baker's house, Jake had gone in now to join in with the party.

Elliot didn't want to ruin the friendship he already had with Jessica and he knew now that she liked him back but thought maybe they worked better together as friends. Then there was Sarah, he had already treated her really bad by cheating on her with Sophie and everything else that happened and he wasn't sure if he could hurt her anymore by getting with Jessica.

Jessica was inside having a great time dancing to the music and more or less just trying to get her mind of off Elliot. She knew this was her last night and really her last chance to tell him how she felt but after speaking to Sarah earlier today and then seeing Sarah and Elliot speaking she decided she wasn't going to bother telling how she felt because to her she wasn't prepared to play second best to Sarah. It was obvious to Jessica that there was still chemistry between Elliot and Sarah. Plus she really didn't want to upset Sarah and she had become a lot closer to her recently and she didn't want to ruin that bond that they now had.

Elliot text messaged Jessica telling her to come outside and see him. Jessica noticed the text but just ignored it. She was dancing with to the music with Becky.

"I love your dress by the way," Jessica said to Becky.

"Oh thanks. That's a really cute top," Becky replied.

"Thank you," Jessica replied.

Lorraine was sitting on the stairs in the house speaking to Calvin.

"I haven't really spoken to you in years," Calvin said.

"Oh I know I think it was because we weren't at the Lake for years and then when we came last year you were barley here," Lorraine replied, "You've changed quite a bit actually."

"In a good or bad way?" Calvin asked.

"Good way. Very good way," Lorraine said teasing him.

"Oh and how is that?" Calvin asked.

"Well," Lorraine replied, "You've grown up a lot you were quite immature all those years ago. You've got quite a good body now too."

"Here I was young back then so of course I was immature and well I do work out these days," Calvin replied.

Lorraine and Calvin had always flirted with each other way back to when they were Elliot and Sarah's age. Nora had always told Lorraine to just go for it with Calvin but she never had. She had always been a little scared to try ask him out somewhere and she believed it was the boy's job to ask the girl out. To be honest she wasn't really interested in him now though.

Elliot came back in the house since Jessica never showed up outside.

"Hey Jessica did you get my text?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah sorry was having a good time in here didn't see the point in going outside," Jessica said.

Elliot noticed that Jessica was being a bit off with him.

"Yeah so do you want to go outside I want to talk to you," Elliot said.

"Why the party's in here?" Jessica asked.

"Please could you just come outside?" Elliot asked. Jessica agreed and the two of them went out the front.

"I have did something wrong you seem a little off with me?" Elliot asked. Jessica shook her head, "It's just it's your last night the last time we'll get to spend any time together and you just didn't seem interested in speaking to me."

"It's my last night here getting a chance to speak to all your family and a last chance for you to get to speak to all my family and there's a party on inside," Jessica replied. The truth was she would have wanted to spend her time with Elliot but she didn't want to be second best to Sarah, she knew Sarah still liked Elliot and it was obvious to her that Elliot still liked Sarah so there was no point in her getting in the way.

"You're not yourself tonight at all Jess," Elliot said, "Please just tell me what's wrong."

Jessica started to get teary and was trying to hold back the tears.

"Look I can tell there is something up. Will you please just tell me what wrong" Elliot begged.

Jessica couldn't take anymore of the lying and keeping it all to herself, "I like you ok. Like really like you. I wish I didn't but I do," Jessica was close to tears, she was becoming very emotional, "and I know you like Sarah and I don't come close compared to her. So maybe now you understand why I wanted space form you because I can't take it anymore. I can't take being around you and lying to you not telling you my truth feelings and I know that you."

Elliot lent forward towards Jessica and kissed her which made her stop talking.

Sarah was inside and was wondering where Jessica had got too.

"You seen Jessica?" Sarah asked Becky because that was the last person she seen Jessica with.

"Yeah she went outside," Becky replied.

Sarah walked over towards the window and pop her head round the curtains and looked out. She seen Jessica and Elliot kissing. Her heart fell to the floor.

"No way," She said to herself.

Jessica smiled at Elliot as their lips unlocked and Elliot smiled back.

"Well that's the nicest way anyone's ever told me to shut up before," Jessica laughed.

Sarah ran to her room trying to hold back the tears and she walked through the living room. As she got in to her room and dived on to her bed and let the tears stream down her face. She was so upset. Jessica knew she still liked Elliot and even though she didn't want to get back with him, she couldn't believe she would betray him like that. She was surprised by how fast he had moved on and how he had moved on to her sister.

"This can't be happening," Sarah said as she slammed her hand down on the bed. She was angry at the fact that she let Elliot and Jessica get close, she was angry at the fact Jessica could do this to her and angry that Elliot could put her through more hurt.

"I don't understand though," Jessica said, "I thought you liked Sarah."

"I do but not as much as I like you now," Elliot replied. Jessica was shocked and surprised by the fact the Elliot had kissed her. She really wasn't expecting that or expecting him to say he really liked her. Even more surprised by the fact he said he liked her more than he liked Sarah.

"What about Sarah?" Jessica asked, "Where does this leave you two?"

"We're not together anymore we haven't been for like two, three months now we only got back together for a few days before she found out about Sophie. I'm over her now and she's over me," Elliot replied.

"But she's not Elliot," Jessica replied to the shock of Elliot.

"What do you mean she's not?" Elliot asked.

"She told me she still liked you but she would never get back with you and couldn't wait until she got home and you weren't there so she could get over you," Jessica said. Jessica did think she shouldn't have told Elliot that because Sarah had told her in trust but she didn't want to let him go on and believe that Sarah was over him when she wasn't. Jessica also wanted to see if Elliot would now run back to Sarah now that he knew she still liked him and that way she would know If Elliot did like her more than he liked Sarah and that he wasn't just lying.

"It's not like she wants to be with me and she'll get over me when she gets home," Elliot said.

"I have to tell her I like you and I kissed you," Jessica said.

"No you can't I've already hurt her enough and I don't want to put her through anymore hurt," Elliot said. He almost felt as if he was going back to his old ways making Jessica lie it reminded him of how he made Sarah lie to her family about him and her getting back together so he could cover his tracks because Jake knew about Sophie.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't tell her though," Jessica said, she was getting all worked up about it all.

"Jess look at me," Elliot said pulling Jessica in towards him, "You can't tell her imagine how upset she'll be. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Elliot felt so bad saying that but he really didn't want to upset Sarah and as him and Jessica lived so far away from each other he couldn't see it working out. He didn't want another long distance relationship. He had already tried it with Sarah and it failed.

"Ok," Jessica replied.

Sarah got herself together and took deep breaths. She waited until it looked like she hadn't been crying before she left her room.

She walked back in to the living room there was still no sign of Jessica or Elliot. _Probably still Kissing_ _outside _Sarah thought.

"Where did you get off to?" Mike asked.

"Oh I felt a bit light headed so went to rest lie down," Sarah replied, "But I'm fine now."

Jessica and Elliot came bake inside. Jessica went over and sat with Kim and Robin and Elliot went over beside Jake and Henry. They couldn't take their eyes of each other and kept smiling_. Uggh_ _Makes me want to be sick_, Sarah thought to herself. The shock of Jessica and Elliot and sunk in now and she wasn't so upset. She decided she was going to get over Elliot.

"So dude what is up with the huge grin on your face?" Jake asked Elliot.

"I'm not grinning," Elliot said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh not grinning," Jake said pointing out Elliot's grin to him in the mirror, "So you were outside with Jessica and your grinning so I'm guessing something good happened then."

"No nothing happened," Elliot replied.

"Oh ok," Jake said.

Jake wasn't stupid and he knew Jessica liked Elliot and he could tell Elliot liked her back and it was pretty easy to figure out that something must have happened outside judging by the smile on Elliot's face.

The truth was he wasn't really happy about the thought of Jessica and Elliot being together but he knew Jessica liked him and he did believe Elliot had changed but this was really going to hurt Sarah. He didn't want Elliot and Sarah back together either though because it was like his two best friends being together and he had just always found it strange.

"But Jessica told me something while we were outisede," Elliot confessed.

"What did she tell you?" Jake asked.

"She says that Sarah had told her that she still liked me but she didn't want to get back together and she just wanted to get home and get away from me so she could get over me," Elliot said.

"Oh she never told me that. I still haven't told her that I'm speaking to you again and I really should because she had obviously already seen me speaking to you," Jake replied. He was surprised Sarah had gone to Jessica and not him. He knew he and Sarah hadn't been that close this summer and he was defiantly going to change that. He wanted it to be like it was when they first arrived at the lake, him, Sarah and Mike being really close. He couldn't even remember the last time it was just the three of them.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	56. The Last Night

**Disclamier: I do not own cbtd**

**I am so sorry this has taken me ages to update, i've been so busy recently, i have actully finished writting this story and started the sequeal and are rather far on in it but my i haven't had a chance to come on here and update this story. Thank you so much to la-la-la-45, stormdog11, WMHScherrioBrittany, hot chocolate mess, thamiresbr and Islanda for reviewng and sorry for making you wait so long for me to update. This is the second last chapter i had originally planned to only do one more chapter but i decided to make an extra one but it's not that long, i hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Chapter 55**

It was the middle of the night and the Murtaugh's had now gone home and all the Baker's were in their beds either sleeping or trying to sleep.

"Hey Mike you still up?" Jake asked.

"Yeah but no thanks to you. You keep tossing and turning and making a racket more of less," Mike replied.

"Sorry Dude," Jake replied, "Is it just me or are me you and Sarah not as close as we use to be. I was thinking about it earlier and I can't even remember the last time it was just us three together".

Mike sat up in his bed, "We are still close we're just bit spread out, having a bit of distance and time away from each other because we are on vacation after all".

"I haven't even told Sarah that I'm speaking to Elliot again you know," Jake said.

"Well I'm sure she'll have figured that one out by now," Mike replied.

"I want to explain why though. I would go through and speak to her but she shares her room with Lorraine, now that's she here and I really do not want to interrupt her beauty sleep," Jake said.

"Me neither," Mike laughed, "Text Sarah and tell her to come through."

"She probably won't hear her phone and if she does she probably won't come through but it's worth a try," Jake replied. He picked up his cell phone and text Sarah telling her to come through because he wanted to speak to her.

Beep, beep. Sarah's phone sounded as she received the message.

"Who is texting you at this time of night," Lorraine complained as the text alert as woke her up.

Sarah read the text, "Oh I think they got the wrong number the message makes no sense to me," Sarah lied because she knew if she said it was Jake he's get a telling off from Lorraine in the morning and nobody wanted that.

Sarah waited until Lorraine had gone back to sleep and then quietly and carefully tip toed out of the room making sure she didn't wake her.

She continued to tip toe until she got to Jake and Mike's room.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door.

"Oh I didn't think you were coming," Jake said.

"Well I had to deal with Lorraine first because my phone woke her up so I waited until she went back to sleep," Sarah replied.

Mike yawned and stretched him arms, "We were going to come get you but we didn't want to disturb Lorraine's beauty sleep".

"Who would and don't worry I didn't say it was you who text me. So what you want to talk to me about?" Sarah asked.

"Oh thanks yeah I wouldn't want Lorraine being annoyed at me tomorrow morning. Yeah so what I was just a few things ,well for starters I was just saying to Mike that us three haven't hung out just the three of us for a while," Jake replied.

"No we haven't really," Sarah agreed.

"It's like we're not as close and I don't like it," Jake said.

"No neither do I but it's not like we're not close we just haven't hung out and talked about things the way we usually do," Sarah replied.

Mike had nearly fallen asleep, "Go throw that pillow off him," Jake said to Sarah.

Sarah picked up the pillow and threw it off Mike, "Hey was there any need?" Mike said as he picked up the pillow and threw it back.

"We were just wakening you up," Sarah said as she caught the pillow that Mike had thrown.

"I wasn't even sleeping," Mike moaned.

"You nearly were," Jake said.

"Well can you blame me it's been a busy day between the cup and the party? I mean can't a boy be tired," Mike replied.

Sarah smiled, "Yeah I have missed the time the three of us spend together," she said as she began to think of all the funny times.

"I don't really know how to ask you this and I don't really want to bring his name up but I'm going to because if I don't do it today I'll just ask another day," Jake said.

"You're meaning Elliot," Sarah said. He was really the last person she wanted to be reminded of. She wanted to just say to Jake I'd prefer not to talk about him but like he said he would just bring it up some other time so may as well get it over with now.

"Yeah so you've probably already noticed but I've kind of been speaking to Elliot again," Jake said.

Sarah had completely forgotten about seeing Jake and Elliot talking and was expecting this conversation to be about her and Elliot or Jessica and Elliot because everyone had noticed how close they were.

"Yeah I did notice," Sarah replied.

"Well I just wanted to tell you because it thought you should know and I know you probably thinks it's a bit weird considering I wanted to like kill him the other day and wouldn't even hear him out."

"Yeah," Sarah said waiting for Jake to get to the point.

"So just wanted to explain to you why I was giving him another chance," Jake went on to tell Sarah that he had given him another chance because he knew the kid who was at the lake all those years ago was still inside of him and just needed a little help to get out.

"Well that's fine at the end of the day I don't want what me and Elliot had to get in the way of you and his friendship," Sarah replied. The truth was she wasn't really happy about it because she quite honestly thought the whole thing about the boy who was at the lake all those years ago was a load or rubbish. In her eyes he hadn't changed at all from last year and that was proven tonight to her when he kissed Jessica because if he really was this nice boy Jake thought he was, he would have told her that he liked Jessica. Sarah wasn't about to go tell Jake that because she didn't want him to know about it because she felt a little bit humiliated about the whole thing.

"You ok? You look a little upset," Jake asked Sarah.

Sarah wasn't listening, "Sarah!" Jakes shouted.

"Oh sorry what?" Sarah replied.

"You ok? You look a little upset," Jake asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sarah replied.

Jake didn't believe her, "Is it us speaking about Elliot that is upsetting you?" Mike asked.

"I just wished things had ended differently between me and Elliot. I wish we could have just hung out this summer like friends," Sarah replied. It was kind of true but she needed some kind of story to cover the real reason she was upset.

"So do I," Jake said.

"Is that the only thing that is upsetting you?" Mike asked. He knew there was something else.

"Yeah it is," Sarah replied.

"You lying I can tell there is something else upsetting you," Mike said, "And I think it has something to with Elliot."

Sarah didn't reply and just looked at Mike.

"And Jessica," Mike continued, "Look we can all see how close they are and I think it is upsetting you".

Sarah took a few seconds to reply, "I'm not going to lie it does upset me, seeing him getting close with my sister. Seeing them together reminds me of all the good times me and Elliot had. I mean last year at the lake I was so happy and I loved spending time with him. Sometimes when I see Jessica and Elliot I wish that it were me with him and not Jessica."

Jake leant over and hugged his sister, "its ok for you to be upset about it and feel that way," he said. He knew Sarah still liked Elliot because Elliot had told him earlier after Jessica had told him. He wanted Sarah to be truthful with him and tell him that she still liked him but he wasn't being all truthful himself so felt hypocritical expecting her to be truthful but not him.

"And you're right when you said you and Elliot had a lot of good times together because you did and really the only bad time you really had was the break up, and I think sometimes we all just forget about that. We forget about how happy you and Elliot were and the truth is you two were good together," Mike said.

Sarah smiled as she thought of how happy she once was with Elliot.

"I say we stop speaking about Elliot. It seems that's all we've spoken about since we got to the lake," Jake said.

"Yeah couldn't agree more," Sarah smiled as pulled away from Jake's hug now that she wasn't feeling so upset.

They continued to speak for about another hour until they all ended up falling asleep on Jake's bed. Jake had his head on hid pillow and his legs were hanging of the bed. Sarah had fallen asleep at the other side of the bed and Mike had his head on top of her thigh and slept curled up in a ball.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**I plan to have the next chapter up before then end of the year and i will reveal the name of my sequel story the becasue at the moment i am still unsure of what to name it. **


	57. Final Goodbye

**Disclamier: I do not own cheaper by the dozen**

**Thanks you to stromdog11, Islanda, hot chocolate mess & la-la-la-45 for reviewing the last chapter. This is the last chapter of my story, so thank you so much to everyone who has read it and to everyone who has also reviewed my story. I have started a sequal story and i can confirm that it is called "Moving On" so look out for it, i should have it up within the next few days. Hope you have all enjoyed my story and hope you like the last chapter. Please review, i have already got 191 reviews and would love to finish this story with 200 reviews so please review and let my know what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole. **

**Chapter 56**

It was the Baker's last morning at the lake; they were leaving at lunchtime. Everyone was in the living room listening to Tom rambling on about how great a time they've had at the lake well except for the part when Mike ran away.

"So remember everyone must have their suitcases packed by after breakfast and just leave the things out that you'll need for car ," Tom said finishing off his half hour long speech, "And breakfast will be in fifteen minutes."

"You're finished, thank goodness for that," Sarah said as she got up from the sofa and headed towards her room, Jake followed her in.

"How boring was that dude?" Jake said.

"Very," Sarah replied.

"When dad starts talking he won't shut up," Jake laughed.

"You go that right," Sarah said as she folded up some t-shirts and put them in her case.

"You need any help with your packing?" Jake asked.

"No I'm nearly done but you can help me shut it by sitting on it," Sarah replied as she continued to put the last things into her case.

"You sad to leave or looking forward to getting home?" Jake asked.

"I suppose I'm looking forward to getting home getting away from this place," Sarah answered.

"Getting away from this pace or getting away from Elliot?" Jake asked.

Sarah was surprised that Jake knew the real reason, "Well yeah getting away from Elliot. It's hard to get over someone who I keep seeing everyday and can't avoid them."

"You still like him don't you?" Jake asked. He knew she did since Elliot had told him but he just wanted her to tell him.

"Well yeah I do. Feelings don't just disappear like that," Sarah said as she clicked her fingers. She didn't see the point in lying to Jake anymore, "Don't worry I don't want to get back with him. He's already moved on to Jessica anyway."

"I don't think anything's happening between them. There just friends," Jake said.

"Yeah right," Sarah said sarcastically.

Jake was confused he really started to think she had been told something now, like Jessica had told her she liked Elliot or something, "Has Elliot or Jessica said something to you?" Jake asked.

"No why would they?" Sarah was becoming suspicious of Jake, _he knows something _Sarah thought to herself, _why else would he defend them saying they were just close friends I mean he and Elliot were friends again he was bound to have told him he had kissed Jessica._

"No reason just wondered by the way you said that, it sounded as if you knew they were more than friends," Jake replied.

"Go sit on my case now please I need help shutting it," Sarah said ignoring what Jake had just said to her.

"Jesus it's full enough. Who are you Lorraine?" Jake said sarcastically.

"Not quite she has like five cases Jake," Sarah replied, she didn't see the funny side of what Jake had said. She was starting to think Jake didn't know anything after all, _He would have told_ she thought.

"Breakfast kids," Tom shouted from the kitchen.

"Well come on then," Sarah said as she walked out the room.

Breakfast passed and everyone had their cases sitting beside the door ready to be loaded into the trailer at the back of the car.

"Right dad we're away now," Nora said. Her, Bud and Lorraine were leaving earlier because they would probably have to make more stops because of baby Tom.

"Ok well travel Safe," Tom replied as he hugged his two daughters.

"See you when we get home then," Kate said.

"I have a few days left back home with you guys before I fly back to New York," Lorraine replied.

"Ok that's great honey," Kate said.

"Bye," Nora, Bud and Lorraine said as they drove off.

"You can go over to the Murtaugh's to say goodbye but you only have half an hour because Charlie is coming over to say bye so everyone meet back here in half hour," Tom announced.

All the Baker kids went over to the Murtaugh's to say bye to them. Jake, Sarah, Mike and Elliot were sitting over by the lake beside the Murtaugh's house. It was the first time that the four of them had properly just hung out.

"Well this is kind of of weird it's our last half hour we've got here and it's the first time we've all got to just chill together," Mike said, "too bad it wasn't the first half hour we had here."

"Yeah to bad it wasn't," Sarah said.

"Look it's my fault guys and I'm sorry," Elliot said. He knew it was down to him why they hadn't spent the summer together.

"Don't blame yourself dude, we've all forgotten and moved on from it," Jake replied.

"I have too Elliot," Sarah said, "I just want to be friends again." She had been trying to forget about seeing Jessica and Elliot last night and the truth was she did just want to be friends again with Elliot but she couldn't see that happening if he was with Jessica especially if he hadn't told her about it.

"We'll keep in touch though?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah of course," Sarah replied. When she left the lake last year and her and Elliot were going out she would phone and text him all the time and speak to him on msn and facebook. They had stopped once they had split up but Sarah had found it strange not coming home from school to speak to Elliot, she missed it, so liked the idea of staying in touch again.

The four of them sat awkwardly in silence.

"So any plans when you get home?" Elliot asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really just entering a few boarding competition really," Jake answered.

"What about you Elliot?" Sarah asked.

"No not really," Elliot replied.

Jessica and Kim were inside the Murtaugh's house speaking to Robin and Lisa. Jessica was desperate to go see Elliot because she hadn't spoken to him since last night and today was her last chance but Elliot was away with Sarah, Jake and Mike.

"I'm away to go see Sarah I am needing to speak to her about something," Jessica lied so she could get away.

She text Elliot asking him to come meet her. She sat outside the Murtaugh's house waiting for him but he never turned up. Jessica looked at her watch they had to be back at the house in five minutes so they could say bye to Charlie before they left so they would probably have to leave now as it would take five minutes to walk back.

Kim came outside the Muraugh's house followed by Henry, Mark, Nigel and Kyle.

"Could you not find Sarah?" Kim asked Jessica.

"Sarah," Jessica said puzzled.

"Yeah you said you had to speak to her," Kim replied.

"Oh yeah, no I couldn't find her," Jessica replied.

"Well we have to go now anyway so you'll see her back there," Henry said.

"Yeah ok," Jessica said as she stood up. She was gutted that Elliot never turned up it was her last chance to speak to him before she left and it was her a chance for them speak properly about what had happened last night.

"We better get going now we have to go meet Charlie," Mike said reminding Jake and Sarah.

Elliot noticed he had a text from Jessica, _oh no_ he thought knowing that she'll be upset that he didn't go meet her, "Will Ann be there with Charlie?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe," Sarah replied.

"Well I'll come over than anyway, I want to speak to Ann" Elliot said as an excuse so he could see Jessica and apologize for not meeting her.

Henry, Kim, Jessica, Mark, Nigel and Kyle were all walking up towards the house where they were greeted by Charlie and Ann.

"Charlie," Nigel and Kyle shouted as they ran over to their big brother and hugged him.

"Hey you two," Charlie replied.

Sarah, Jake, Mike and Elliot arrived at the house five minutes later.

"Your late I said half an hour," Tom said to his three children.

"Sorry dad," Mike replied.

"Hey Charlie," Sarah said.

"Hi," Charlie replied.

Elliot walked over to Jessica who was speaking to Ann.

"Hey," he said.

"Hiya," Ann replied. Jessica didn't say anything, "What are you doing here?" Ann asked.

"Came to say goodbye," He said looking at Jessica," And to see you," he looked back to Ann.

"Ann come over here a second," Kate shouted over.

"Ok," Ann replied, "I'll speak to you later Elliot."

"I'm sorry I didn't come meet you I never noticed your text," Elliot said to Jessica.

"Really? Or could you just not be bothered to come see me?" Jessica asked.

"Could we go somewhere a little more private," Elliot asked. They walked round to the side of the house. No one had noticed them leaving.

"You better be quick because in case you didn't notice I'm leaving," Jessica said.

"Chezz, I swear I never seen your text and I'm sorry I left you out there waiting and I never turned up but of course I wanted to see you before you left," Elliot said.

"Then why didn't you arrange to meet me. If you had never noticed my text then you won't be here now to say bye to me," Jessica said.

"Can we please not argue your away to leave and I would rather we left on good terms," Elliot said, "You were the only person from you're your family who gave me a chance. The only person I felt as if I could speak to, so please I'm sorry and I don't want you to go away annoyed at me and us not speaking."

Jessica smiled, "I can't stay at mad you".

"Well that's good then," Elliot smiled back.

"And you were a really good friend to me too and maybe you weren't the only person I could talk to, I have Kim and I'm quite close to Sarah now well was that might change now," She was referring to what had happened last night, "but I would always rather come speak to you".

"Thanks," Elliot replied.

"Oh and thanks for carrying me around that night we were looking for Mike, I owe you" Jessica said smiling.

"It wasn't a problem and you don't owe me anything," Elliot replied.

"Oh I do," Jessica replied, "Wasn't exactly easy for you to have to carry me around all night."

"Well maybe just a little," Elliot teased.

"Don't worry I'll figure out some way to pay you back," Jessica said.

"Well I could think of a way," Elliot replied.

"Oh and what's that?" Jessica asked.

"Oh I think you know," Elliot smiled.

Jessica moved her head towards Elliot's and kissed him.

Tom was loading the suit cases onto the trailer attached to the back of the car, while everyone else stood around talking while they waited.

"So Charlie how long will it be until we next see you?" Henry asked. He had missed not having Charlie around and in the year that Charlie had moved away he had only come visit them three times.

"Not sure," Charlie replied.

"Well make it soon because we never see you anymore," Henry said.

Elliot and Jessica discreetly returned to over where everyone was standing without anyone noticing.

"Right that's the trailer loaded so we're ready to get off now," Tom announced.

Kate went over to say goodbye to Charlie, "Take care of yourself," She said as she hugged him, "And promise to keep in touch."

"I will mom," Charlie replied.

"And if there is any plans of a wedding I want to be the first to know," Kate said.

"Mom," Charlie sighed. Kate was always going on about marriage and having a family to Charlie.

All the Baker kids said goodbye to their older brother.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Elliot said to Jessica.

"Yeah I guess it is," she replied, "I hate goodbyes."

"Oh me too. I'll miss you, you know," Elliot said.

"I'll miss you too," Jessica said.

Elliot opened his arms up and gave Jessica a hug to say goodbye. Jessica held on tightly, she didn't want to let go because then she knew it would be ages until she next seen him.

She finally pulled herself away from him.

"Bye," she said again before she got into the car.

Tom, Kate, Sarah, Jake, Mike and Mark were all still saying bye to Charlie.

"Well you take care of yourself son," Tom said.

"Same to you dad," Charlie replied. He hugged his dad.

Sarah, Jake and Mike turned round to get in to the car.

"See ya dude," Jake said as he walked towards Elliot.

"Bye Elliot," Sarah smiled.

"Bye I'll keep in touch," Elliot replied.

"Ok same here," Sarah said.

Everyone was in the car waiting to go.

"Everyone got everything now?" Kate asked. Everyone claimed they had so Tom started to engine.

Charlie, Ann and Elliot waved them off.

"Well I hope you all had a great time this year at Lake Winnetka because I sure did," Tom said as they drove off.

**Well thats the end of my story "The Return to Lake Winnetka", hope you all enjoyed it and pleasse review letting me know what you think of this chapter and the story overall. Don't forget to read my seqal "Moving on".**


End file.
